The Black Rose Letters
by Dargonax
Summary: A naive summoner finds himself caught in the eye of Noxus' master tactician. Will he keep his identity intact? Or will he lose all that he is along Swain's rise to power? A testament to the coldhearted ideals of Swain and an order much older than most realize. Rated M for violence, intimacy, blood, and profanity. Feedback appreciated. Many champions featured. Finished
1. Analyzation

The Black Rose Letters

Analyzation

5 October, 20 CLE

It isn't an often occurrence when someone at the Institute of War is summoned by a champion. Normally it was the other way around for us summoners, but today was an enjoyable break to routine considering I had an idea of who it was requesting my presence. I was by no means the most infamous summoner at the institution, but my warpath on the fields of justice caught the eyes of many. I knew who our newest member to the institution was today. To my astonishment, I received a missive requesting that I meet him at his quarters not a moment after he had joined. I didn't know what to make of it all. What would _he_ need from me? No one ever contacted me unless they needed something, but nevertheless I was excited to make his acquaintance.

Every champion had a living space tailored to their needs/likings, Ryze had copies of most of the books and scrolls the league possessed, Karthus had an exact replica of his marsh as per his discretion, and Nunu had some sort of glacial caldera to enjoy with his brother. But his room was the most distinct, as I approached it I could see for myself what it was. Upon inspection, one could easily see how his room was a perfect interpretation of the person living within. However simplistic the door, what remained inside was anything but. I knocked 3 times. I paused momentarily, then 3 times more... and as I knocked only once more; he opened it. I stared at Jericho Swain, the master tactician and a General of Noxus. He stood proudly (despite using a cane) with his raven, Beatrice, on his shoulder; wearing his famed attire of green and gold. Beatrice was a mysterious sort; I didn't know of any other birds who happened to have six red eyes. Both of them took half of a second looking up and down at me as if to evaluate me in an instant.

"What is it? I have important business to attend to."

"Y-You requested my presence. I-" He cut my words off as he took the letter from my hand. Taking little time to review the letter he had sent me.

"Yes, I remember you now. League summoner Irannius, you were present at my... 'judgement'." He said with such disdain it made me question whether he did not like my name or that he had to be evaluated to join the institute. "Come inside, quickly." I did exactly as he commanded and wondered if he had asked the others who were present at his judgement to meet him too.

"I did not ask anyone else to meet me besides you." He said as he closed the door behind me.

"How did you know-"

"A simple man could look at you and know the question on your mind given the same context as me." Swain's expression hadn't changed since the moment he opened his door, calculating and unwavering. Could this be one of the reasons his soldiers feared and respected him? I assumed as much.

"So why did you ask me to come meet you?" Swain changed his expression to that of slight disbelief while keeping remnants of his previous demeanor intact as he turned his head toward his bird.

"Summoner, you are close to making me regret having sent you a letter to begin with. I was under the impression that someone of your caliber and prestige in the league would understand my intent... especially having witnessed my judgement."

The thought had crossed my mind in fact, that he would be asking me to help him with _that_ reason.

"Well, I guess I could help you with-"

I paused, seeing that his hand was now straining in choking the grip around his cane's handle. It appears I had spent the last of the patience he deemed appropriate to deal with me.

" 'Guess I could' or 'know I can', summoner? I can't afford to have any mistakes made, not by me and especially not by some incompetent abuser of magic, none!"

Beatrice's feathers ruffled to mirror her master's distress. After a couple more seconds, which felt like an eternity, he became slightly less irritated with me and said...

"Do you have the aptitude to summon me on the fields of justice?"

"Yes."

"Then it is settled. You will be my prime summoner. All official quarrels of Noxus on the fields, which I am a part of, will have my summoning under your explicit jurisdiction."

"It would truly be an honor to be your-"

"There are conditions that must be met. You must always monitor your actions; they have a direct reflection upon me. Your allegiance is to me and to Noxus, you may no longer summon champions allied with that of Demacia, Ionia, or Piltover. Our ties to Zaun remain, so you may resort to their utilization for... recreational purposes. And as for other allegiances, I could care less for what you would do, as long as them and their politics do not negatively impact me. If your opponents choose to summon for Noxus... you have my expressed permission to defeat them, as well as their unbeknownst permission to do so. And one final thing..."

I already knew what he was going to say, that if I failed to meet the conditions.. the consequences would be less than kind.

"Good, if you weren't at least that insightful then I would never have even considered you." I knew my thoughts must have been apparent on my face again.

"This is quite the undertaking. Might I ask why you selected me? You never mentioned why it was important that I be your prime summoner."

"You're right... I didn't." He said as his bird cawed at me mockingly. "That is all for now, when I need to contact you again the means will be as prior."

He turned his back to me as he gazed at maps of Valoran that were sprawled on his back wall, as if to motion it was time I made myself scarce. I understood that a man of his position would have to keep up his image and that is the only reason why he considered me to be his summoner; it just would have been courteous of him to acknowledge that outright. When I opened the door to leave, I realized something that made my spine shudder... his bird had never blinked once.


	2. Congruency

Congruency

6 October, 20 CLE

I awoke. It felt as if something was different in my room, my furniture hadn't moved, and everything remained exactly where I had left it before I slept, but...

I quickly got up and checked my door. It was still locked. I had a feeling only described as that stereotypical, "something was scratching at the back of my head" and yet I couldn't place what was off.

Summoners weren't permitted to harbor any extravagances in their living quarters, unlike the champion's they summoned. Every summoner had a room at the Institute, and each room comprised of a bed, nightstand, wardrobe, bathroom, lounge, a small kitchen, and the articles that accompanied them such as linens, kitchen utensils, plates, and our traditional purple summoner's robes. Of course, personal effects such as pictures of home and loved ones were allowed.. but ultimately everything had to be kept so simple, that I've heard Ionian monastery cells are luxurious compared to that of a summoner's room. The only way a summoner could acquire additions to his/her room was by performance on the fields of justice, this was the league's way of promoting achievement instead of complacency with mediocrity (which a few summoners were known for). But for all my achievement, I had only acquired a fireplace, a chandelier, and a desk. The chandelier did not accentuate any part of my room besides the fact that it did not belong in the first place.

My gaze shifted over to my desk, and a letter resided. Did I put it there before I went to sleep? I didn't recall conjuring it. I felt my trivial questions would be answered if I just read it. It read:

"All the necessary preparations have been made. Meet me at the inner summoning platform for our first 'game'. Do not disappoint. Wear the proper attire suitable for a summoner of Noxus -J.S."

I should have figured Swain would send me a letter immediately after our first encounter, he's got an agenda... I guess I should feel lucky to be a part of it. The letter was fairly plain except for an ornately inked rose in the bottom right hand corner of the parchment, must be his insignia.

What did he mean by "proper attire suitable for a summoner of Noxus"? Every summoner only has purple robes (except for the founders), and unless I was mistaken, there isn't a way to "achieve my way" to an altered garment. But when I opened my wardrobe I was surprised to see that I had a new robe, it matched Swain's green and gold but it didn't have armor like his did. Why would us summoners need armor anyway when we can summon beings like Alistar to fight for us? On the robes was a note that read: "I'm 5 steps ahead of you." Which cleansed my fears of wearing this "illegal cloth."

I never imagined being Swain's prime summoner would have perks like this. Ryze's summoner definitely had bonuses to his mana efficiency, I had no clue if Annie even had anything to offer, Mordekaiser's had some kind of otherworldly presence that made him impossible to ignore (the guy was a jerk too), but these robes made everything feel slightly slower around me. Would it be cheating to use them on the field? Can't possibly, because the league nullifies any kind of abnormality when transfered to the fields. But enough admiration, it was time to prove myself.

I made haste to the inner summoning platform.

I was early. Always am for the games. To some the fields of justice are battles or political disputes. For others, such as myself, they are games.

The Inner summoning platform was located in the caverns underneath the league. This area made it the most stable summoning platform in the institution because of its proximity to the core ley line the building was erected upon. The marble columns added a nice ambiance as well. Swain was here. It was customary for new champions to view the summoning platform they would be linked to for their first "battle". It was unbelievably difficult to get a read off his face. I could never tell what he was thinking about.

"Your competition doesn't look to be troublesome Swain. The opposing summoners look to be in agreement on their champion selection... but your presence here is unnerving them. I sugge-"

"Well look who decided to grace us all with his presence." Of course _he_ is here...

" ...What do you want Magnus?"

"Oh not much, just wanted to congratulate you on your coming defeat at the hand of the Master of Metal and his Prime. Maybe some taunting as well. But not much really."

Swain started moving around, looking for something. Both him and Beatrice were unfazed by Magnus' mocking, and oddly enough.. even his presence.

"Who's the crippled man with the lanky bird? Is that who you're summoning? Pathetic." I could sense slight frustration in his words when he noticed that he might as well been mute to Swain. "And nice robes... green and gold go well on the both of you. Almost as well as how blood will look staining them when Morde and I are done mopping up the fields with your corpses."

I didn't say anything, best to let skill and strength speak for me like they have in games before, but Magnus was still a force to be reckoned with. Mordekaiser was a monstrous being of pure metal and held control over otherworldly vibrations, he even had supporters in the southern regions of Runeterra... I forget how their primitive battle cry went.

Magnus was about to continue his relentless taunting when Swain stopped moving, lifted his cane about a foot off the ground and brought it down on the marble floor of the summoning platform. The reverberations were deafening, echoing throughout the cavern. The summoners on the platform stopped mid-sentence of their conversations, even Magnus did. Swain just turned his head to follow the sound as if to pinpoint where the waves bounced against the rocks. Then he stopped... slowly turning his gaze to Magnus. I don't think I've ever seen Magnus... unnerved before. He did a good job of hiding it but I knew what to look for on his expression. And what he saw shocked me even more, if Swain wasn't wearing cloth in front of his face to conceal his mouth, I could have swore he was grinning.

"Bring your master, summoner." Beatrice cawed at her owner's daring statement.

Magnus' gaze hadn't left Swain's. Swain seemed to have him enthralled by... something, but I didn't detect any magic being used.

"What... are you?"

Magnus was released and lost his motor functions. As he struggled to get up he covered his face with his hood and I could hear him gasping for breath as he fled back to his team's side of the platform. Everyone was disturbed, except the master tactician and his bird.

Then the floors lit up as the official warning sign of commencement. The games were about to begin.

I shook off all distractions as my team made their final preparations. Swain stood behind me and looked past my shoulder to view what was unfolding. My teammates were strangers, but they were all hand picked from the institute to guarantee a competitive first game. I became incredibly excited, knowing what approached. Champions and summoners link minds during battle. They speak telepathically to one another and they read each others' thoughts. I knew, once I saw Swain's judgement before the league, that one day I would summon him... but I did not expect to be his prime and be the first to do so for his inaugural battle. What would I see? What does he think about? One by one, questions began to come across my mind. I stopped myself just to scoff in disbelief; hoping that yet another match wouldn't occur when every summoner chooses flash and ignite as their trademark spells.

The link was manifesting itself to Swain's mind simultaneously as our sight became warped to summoner's rift. I could sense Swain leaving behind me as I summoned him to the fountain.

Our minds began to link.

I saw... darkness. Darkness that wasn't cold or terrifying, but calm and curious. Was I in Swain's mind? Everything was black and becoming dismal quickly; I held out my arms but I could not see them anymore. This darkness now threatened to engulf me completely. My attempts to scream out in terror were silenced.

I then saw a figure of a woman in the dark with me. I felt I had to protect her; she needed safety from this blackness. The woman grew pale, and began to wobble back and forth as if she could barely hold herself up. I had to hold her, but the darkness was constricting me as I struggled against it. She spoke to me. Pleaded for me to just let go, but I wouldn't. As the dark wrapped around my mouth... I let go, and sank away into the black. I closed my eyes and felt cold then. Even when the black began to dissipate and overwhelming light surrounded me, I still felt cold. What brought me warmth was when my eyes finally opened I beheld the girl who needed my help. She was lying in my lap with her arms wrapped around me, no longer pale and staring at me with eyes of jade.

My vision faded and I was back at the summoning platform. My teammates had chosen to select Nasus, Master Yi, Ezreal, and Nidalee. I was struggling to realign my link to Swain, who waited patiently on the fountain for my return... he must already know what just happened. Nasus proceeded to the top lane of the rift, Ezreal and Nidalee to the bottom, and Yi took to the jungle. Leaving Swain and I to govern the mid lane. I reconnected my link to Swain, fearing the vision I had moments ago potentially returning, while he waited. Our thoughts coincided again, he knew what was on my mind but refused to acknowledge it.

"The minions have already spawned, if you aren't in shape to lead then I will instead."

Swain limped to middle lane after purchasing Doran's ring, while I did everything I could to regain absolute focus. We would be put up against Mordekaiser in our lane, with their Taric and Tristana in bottom lane, Udyr in the jungle, and Shen against Nasus in the top lane.

"Prove to me that you have the strength on these pitiful fields that Noxus deserves."

"I have what is necessary, and right now we're going to act defensively to evaluate the tactics that Magnus employs."

"Impeccable decision"

We proceeded to only use killing blows on the enemy minions instead of whittling them down. When asked by Swain the reason to why we were doing this, I told him that it benefits us to let the little guys do all the work while we claim the reward. In the end, it would bring us to victory. Swain said he couldn't agree more.

As we gave Mordekaiser the impression that he was denying us in our lane, we gained an edge on him... letting Magnus' overconfidence be his undoing. Once he paused to verbally assault us I motioned for Master Yi to begin his attack on him from the flank. Using Beatrice to decrepify Morde, Swain and I were able to land a snare on him... sealing his fate as Yi jumped him with an alpha strike. Morde had been brought low by my ignite and Swain's torment as he futilely flashed to safety. I could hear Magnus' anguished cries from across the platform, who knows what his champion was making him feel for his incompetence.

"Now we need to monopolize on our lead. Morde will not remain down for long. I suggest we recall to the fountain and purchase more items."

"An efficient strategy"

As we recalled, my mind surged back to the images I saw when first connecting to Swain's mind, why was-

"Irannius, a Noxian does not dawdle."

"My apologies Swain... let's get back to the lane then."

As the match progressed, the magical dams that blocked each champion's true potential had begun to wane... Swain always seemed an eerie sort, but what was his true power like? I had to find out. As Morde and Udyr attempted to mimic what we did to Magnus earlier upon us, I unleashed Swain's full potential.

It was a nightmarish display.. his body twisted and writhed until he became some sort of horrifying, raven, monster. From under his feathers he sent forth birds which picked at the flesh of Morde and Udyr as they fought furiously to get to Swain. But each bird brought pieces of the champions' essences back to their master, nourishing him and fortifying his health. I became too focused now to give any mind to Swain's grotesque imagery, fear was a tactic I could use... and as I thought that, I heard Swain begin to laugh. Mordekaiser's attempts to run only served as his downfall. Without a shield to mitigate my assault, he fell... giving Udyr our complete attention we dropped him down as well with our spells. In an instant I reverted Swain back to his original form after the slaughter had ended. Swain regained his composure and grip on his cane while his eyes dilated.

The enemy team realized two of their champions had fallen to only one of ours, the need to support the lane we now assailed was imperative. The enemy fortified the middle lane with their presence and my team rushed to my aid as well. Neither side wished to make a move towards the other, an intangible line had been drawn and this stalemate... bored me.

"I imagine you wish to go back and re-think tactics?" Swain's statement succeeded to goad me.

"I intend on ending this now."

I transformed Swain once again and led the charge through the middle lane, flashing forward into the enemy ranks. I decrepified Tristana and placed my snare under Shen so he would not compel us to fight him. Nasus rushed forth from behind me and withered Tristana, limiting her escape options as my team took her out. Morde returned and the champion himself seemed to have full control over his actions, rather than split with Magnus, and he bashed up into Swain's side with his mace, piercing skin with its spikes. Swain didn't voice any pain but instead held the mace, forcing Mordekaiser to stand still as he was picked away at by the ravens. With their two greatest damage dealers on their team pacified, the battle was a sweep. Ezreal was given an absolute perfect opportunity to fire his ultimate move, the Trueshot Barrage, straight through all of the enemy champions. I glanced over to the enemy summoning platform, and all but Magnus had dropped their hands and left. A twenty minute surrender. With the match ended, I finished my summoning incantations and Swain reappeared behind me.

Distractions finally out of the way, I felt I now had the best chance at asking Swain about what I experienced when tapping into his mind.

"I have to know something-"

"Yes you were in my mind at that time, but prior I happened to be in yours... I believe you felt my curiosity for all of... five seconds."

"Well what was-"

"I have entertained enough of your questions for today. It was... pleasant... to be victorious so swiftly. My trust in you is not unfounded." He began to hobble away, turning his back to me. Beatrice didn't want to entertain my questions either, if its even possible for a bird to do that.

"Who was the girl?"

Swain stopped, Beatrice didn't move as well. Then Swain turned his head as if to say something, but abandoned the notion and continued walking away.


	3. Skepticism

Skepticism

8 October, 20 CLE

The last two night had been restless. All I could think about was the woman with jade eyes. Even now it tore me up how Swain kept her identity from me, yet we would be expected to share our thoughts on the fields. I kept my thoughts open to him and this is how he repays my trust? I had to find out, if not for the sake of my curiosity then for the sake of my sanity. I should go to him and demand answers immediately.

As I opened my door to leave, Swain stood in front of me.

"You are angry... This is good." Was all he said before motioning for me to follow him down the domicile corridors. Beatrice sat reversed on her master's shoulder, eying me as if to gawk at my frustration while we made our way to Swain's residence.

"How long were you standing next to my door?"

"Long enough"

He opened his door, entered, and closed it behind me after glancing down the hall for a moment. Swain's room was absolutely astounding. One could get lost in the sense of purpose it beheld. There were bookcases stacked with tomes and scrolls, and parcels lined the bottom shelves which bore the symbol of Noxus. A map of Valoran decorated his back wall, with the accompanying markers to display troop positions. Oddly enough there was a red circle around the mining village of Kalamanda. Swain pushed one of the bookcases and it swung open like a door. Fitting for his room to have secrets. I followed him into it and the passageway ended into a lounge. The lounge was twice the size of the previous room, and it amounted to more of a meeting room than a simple alcove. There were nine seats arranged in a crescent facing the passage entrance, and a circular table resided in the center.

"Why are you showing me all of this? Especially at this hour?"

"I believe Irannius, that you were the one with the intent to come in here by force and 'demand answers' despite the time... am I wrong in that regard?"

"No, but-"

"And here I thought that we would become better acquainted, considering we will link minds and all..." He was toying with me now, but I did want to know more about him.

Swain continued as he sat down in the central seat, "Well then, I'll start at the beginning..."

"I was born a cripple, and life in Noxus did not harbor good will towards the weak. I had begun to be mocked by people my age and even by the elderly for my handicap when I was but a young boy, until I could take it no longer. One day I noticed that the other children had found something else to focus their teasing upon and when I went to investigate, I found that a small raven was that 'something else'. I refused to see anyone else be bullied, so I shouted out at the kids to focus on me instead. When they approached, I attacked the closest one, hitting his throat with my crutch. Noxians desperately search to prove themselves at any age, so the others proceeded to attack me in retaliation. I rammed my crutch into one boy's groin while waiting for the third to make his move. He was the prime contributor to both cases of bullying you see... and when he advanced on me... I grabbed him and fell backwards. He thought things were going his way until I rolled on top of him and broke his nose. When the blood began to flow, I heard the other boys scream and run. But a simple broken nose would not suffice for the cruelty of this boy's actions, so I broke both of his legs for him to remember me by. Poetic justice... wouldn't you agree? Afterwards I scooped up the raven and Beatrice and I have been companions ever since.

He talked calmly of how he beat a boy half to death and made him physically impaired as if it were a daily occurrence. Swain terrified me, but I knew what it was like to be bullied and I envied his revenge.

"But you wish to know who the woman is more than anything... don't you?"

"I cannot deny it, she has been on my mind ever since your inaugural battle."

"She should be. She has been the subject of my thoughts for a long time now. She is not a person, but a place... come now Irannius. Think hard." At the mention of how she was a place, it became utterly clear to me who she was.

"Noxus..."

"Yes, I admit I was enthusiastic, to say the least, once I saw the hatred in your eyes when you opened your door not long ago. Proof enough that you would stop at nothing to know her identity, even if you had to confront me. Tell me, would you still go that far for her now, knowing who she is?"

"Without question." I believe Swain was truly surprised at my answer.

"And why is that?"

"Because I feel as you do Swain, that she is sick and that I have the power to save her." He rose and placed his hand on my shoulder. Beatrice seemed to finally accept me.

"We have much work before us to bring that goal to fruition."

"I am willing to do whatever it takes."

"Good. Now the other representatives of Noxus will need to back my decisions as well, and you are going to be the one to... persuade them. Those parcels in the other room that you undoubtedly noticed contain letters, and on each letter is the name of a Noxian whom I want you to deliver it to personally. You will find them all here at the institute, but not necessarily at this moment in time."

"So some will be joining at a later date?"

"Precisely, and now I feel I have kept you long enough. I urge you to return and get some much needed sleep, you have many long days ahead of you."

Only this miraculous turn of events would be able to change my outlook of him so quickly. I went from despising his conceited attitude to understanding why it was he was so proud. Swain was by all means physically impaired, and yet he didn't let that stop him from defending himself and others. I feel my life would have been different if I had acted similarly to him. That is why I was eager to begin, together Swain and I were going to change the world and bring Noxus to the glory it deserves. If he can change his destiny, then I can help him change the world. I hurried back to my quarters, parcels in hand... thoughts racing with what's to come.

...

"I refused to see anyone else be bullied? Hahahaha... oh Swain, how you never cease to captivate me with your cunning. I of course do not need to be the one to remind you-"

"That everything you and I have ever worked for rests upon his shoulders.."

"Hmph. I advise you keep your new pet on a tight leash, Jericho."

"It has begun Evaine, and no one will be able to stop us. Noxus will rise."


	4. Reflection

Reflection

13 October, 20 CLE

Swain and I have won more games in the last few days than I have in months! His passion for victory is unrivaled and I grow more fond of him day after day. It appeared his success on the fields had also drawn the gaze of many a Noxian official as well. Our dream of a strong Noxus is beginning to bloom, and he tells me that every game won is a step closer to its fruition. Ever since five days ago, we have been almost perfectly synchronized during summoning. Two days ago, Swain taught me military tactics that I would never have dreamed of... they made perfect sense and in yesterday's games they had resulted in a 10 victory sweep. That man was a genius! He had barely been a part of the league and yet he knows it in and out like he's been here for years.

Today's games, however, were to be put on hold. I received a letter stating that he would not be able to attend any battles for the day, and that he would request my presence in his room later in the evening... I was to be notified of the exact time when it was deemed pertinent. He also recommended that I see to my own personal associates, "The greatest politics are of the company you keep, not just country." Signed with his initials and the ornate black rose in the bottom right hand corner.

I donned my green summoning robes and made my way to where all the other summoners typically lounged: the cafeteria. I had been a recluse of late, perhaps it was time to see if some old friends were willing to chat.

...

The cafeteria wasn't a social hub for just summoners; many a champion made their presence known from time to time as well. It was always a treat when Morgana could be found baking in the evening, but not even heaven could help someone if they dared criticize her food. I envied the champions that walked the halls of the institute, they were all celebrities. Each had at least hundreds of fans and followers. Men and women have lusted after them, the mere utterings of some champions have caused mass faintings, and if imitation is the highest form of flattery... then there were enough imitators to flatter them 10x over. But I wasn't here to seek out champions, only to find the "company I keep."

Upon entering the room, the sense of awkward silence became palpable. It was not difficult to pick me out of a crowd with my robes being a color other than purple after all, and I knew that Swain's reputation didn't just extend to Noxus only. I scanned the room for familiar faces when I noticed the part of the cafeteria that harbored fellow summoners of Noxus had stood up and applauded me. The opposite side of the room which, one may accurately guess, harbored the Demacian summoners... did not share greetings.

"Irannius! Over here!"

I looked for the one that called out my name and spotted all of my friends standing up to come make me sit with them.

"Come with us dork, we've got catching up to do."

Seeing Toxic, Nina, and Skorne all together at the same table with me brought back memories of games played before I met Swain. Win or lose, we always had the greatest of times because of our humor and good will. Nina acted like she hadn't seen me in years, when in fact the last time we teamed together was only about two weeks ago. Toxic had blonde hair and she typically was known to summon champions from Ionia and Demacia. Skorne was her boyfriend; he had short brown hair and a goatee. He generally stuck to the more monstrous creatures of the league, like Kog'maw and Cho'gath, but he played champions of all alignments... as long as they were guys. Nina was the shortest of the bunch. She had black hair, tan skin, and almost always summoned Noxians.

"Where have you been buddy!? Spill it, I want to know exactly what's been keeping you from your dearest friends."

"I've been really busy; undoubtedly you have heard that I am the prime summoner for Swain and titles like that involve working hard and sleeping even harder, Nina."

"Yeah, but still... you can team with us instead of having to go solo."

"I guess you're right Toxic. I'll ask him if that would be alright to do in the future."

"You have to ask for permission to play with good friends? Sounds like this guy has you on a leash bro" Skorne muttered under his breath.

"Its not like that at all, he has an image to uphold. I expect you, whom doesn't use female champions, of all people to understand the importance of image firsthand."

"Are you saying that we're not good enough for some old, crippled man's look!?"

"Now now you two, we're all friends here."

"Yeah. Let's just respect Irannius's position in all of this, ok babe? We should be happy that he's achieving so much."

"Alright Toxic, I'll calm down... Still, don't let 'the master tactician' keep you from your friends alright?"

"Now back to what I was about to say-"

I heard the stomping of feet and the sliding of chairs cut off her words and when I turned to see the cause of it... I beheld a very angry Magnus on his way over to me. Why could I not be left alone with my friends for today?

"Irannius! I'm going to take those slimy green robes of yours and wipe my ass with them after I'm done making you wish you were never born!"

"What seems to be the problem Magnus?"

"The problem is you and that damnable bird man that joined the league! When I lost that game, I lost my title with it and now I'm going to make you pay for what you did!"

"Calm down Magnus, there is no need to-"

"Shut up Skorne! This isn't about you. This is about me and your wimpy friend here. 'For my cowardice' I was discharged from Mordekaiser's service. I worked hard to get to where I was! And I'm not leaving until I make Irannius suffer."

I didn't want to fight Magnus, by all accounts my body wanted to run away. But what would Swain think of me then? It would end up being the same thing that happened to Magnus, and if a handicapped little boy can fend off three bullies in the defense of another... then I could stand up for myself. So, I threw the first punch.

As soon as I made contact with his jaw, everything got much slower. The robes must have been the cause, it made dodging his next attacks much easier. After I dodged blow after blow he was in too much of a rage to remember to be on the defensive. Once he raised his hands above to bring them down upon me, I punched him square in the adam's apple. Nina and Toxic gasped when Magnus went down, and I quickly turned to apologize to them for what should have been a pleasant reunion. The robes' slowing sensation ended.

The summoners at the Noxian table all stood up and saluted me before they dragged Magnus' spasming body away to the infirmary.

"You have strength, league summoner Irannius. Perhaps we might see more of each other in the future." One of the Noxians said to me.

Why could I not be permitted time with my friends? I should have made Magnus regret his actions. I should have hurt him more, as Swain hurt the boy who picked on him and Beatrice. I should have... no... What I did was in self defense. I may have inadvertently ruined his summoning status, but I was not about to ruin his life. And so I left.

...

It felt good. I had stood up for myself; it made me feel powerful. I walked down the hallways of the league, wondering when would be the "pertinent time" for me to meet Swain. By now I had been walking for three hours. My adrenaline was still racing from before as my mind replayed every detail of the fight between me and Magnus. I heard a cawing sound from behind me and before I could turn to face the noise, Beatrice had already landed on my shoulder. Did Swain ever go without her by his side?

"I take it, its time then?"

The raven nodded at me, cawed, and then took off of my shoulder to return to her master. I was excited to tell Swain of what had happened in the cafeteria, I knew that he would be able to respect what I did."

I arrived at his room and knocked, but instead of seeing Swain answer the door, it was the Noxian summoner who complimented me after I had beat Magnus.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, alas my presence here isn't as important as yours is. The master tactician waits for you in the other room."

The first room was crowded with the other summoners of Noxus I saw earlier in the cafeteria; they stood at attention and saluted me like they had done before, once I entered the room. What was this all about? Swain must have something big in mind, maybe the story of my earlier conquest should wait. I pushed on the bookcase to enter the next room. There were men gathered with Swain, who I believed to be officials of Noxus, and they spoke of what appeared to be the status of the war. Beatrice flew past me and sat upon her master's shoulder.

"Demacia acts as if it is idle, but yet our scouts have reported that they amass their armies and rest on the resources they acquire from the mining village of Kalamanda." There was that name again, I had seen it on Swain's map.

"We must act now Jericho! Every moment we spend fighting Ionia, is a moment that Demacia has to plan when to strike us. How much longer until Demacia breaks the league's concordat and destroys us?"

"General, I'm sure all of us would agree that a new course of action is required. Why do you say nothing while Noxus hangs in the balance of a two-front war?"

"Ah, Irannius. I'm glad that you could join us." Swain seemed to already be aware of what the officials were talking about, and chose not to pay attention to them.

"Yes, you requested that I be here."

"Indeed I did. You're going to help me explain the situation of the war to these fine gentlemen."

"But I hardly know the situation myself to even-"

"Nonsense, let's analogize it... shall we?"

"Jericho this is no time for games, this summoner hasn't any right being present at a briefing of the war."

"He has just as much right to be here as any of you! And unlike you, he is able to understand the obvious course of action without having to come to me for counsel. Now, Irannius... let's say you were just victorious against a particular summoner, let's say this summoner would harbor thoughts of revenge against you and intend to enact those thoughts at a later time. And let us also assume on the same day this particular summoner were to enact his revenge, you were preoccupied with dear friends of yours..."

Chills went down my spine. Was this all about me? Did he know about what happened in the cafeteria earlier today or was this just really an analogy to the war?

"...you would be forced to make a decision choosing which one to focus upon, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Which choice seems to be the most obvious course of action?"

The room was filled with murmurings from the officials. They knew where this was going.

"To deal with the summoner who would do me harm."

"What reasoning could you give to explain this action Irannius?" Swain faced the officials as he spoke.

"The disgruntled summoner poses an immediate threat to my safety, whereas my friends can be dealt with at any moment and at a later date."

"Precisely. This is why, gentlemen... you are all going to have to make a decision now. If this did not stand on ceremony then we could all simply leave this room with the next course of action firmly seeded into our minds, but because this is an official briefing... it will have to be put to a vote. I do not doubt your capacities for understanding when it comes to these regards, as the most obvious choice is to pull our troops from Ionia and focus on the more immediate threat: Demacia."

"We can't just abandon our foothold in Ionia Jericho-"

"We can and we must. Just as Irannius could not deal with a threat to his safety and catch up with acquaintances simultaneously... we cannot fight to control Ionia while the fist of demacia lingers above us. Our focus and our troops would be split... united we stand divided we fall, as it is said."

The room became dead silent.

"In favor for withdrawing our troops from Ionia say I."

All of the officials unanimously agreed.

"Good, as I said before I do not doubt your capacities to understand. This is why I have taken the liberty of already recalling half of our forces from Ionia two days ago. We will make the Ionians believe that they can fight for their independence by making them issue another league challenge to us, where if they win... we pull out all of our troops. If we win, they fall under the banner of Noxus. I do not have to explain to you how even if we win, we lose. Our military could not remain over on Ionian soil to enforce laws and quell rebellions when we have Demacia to consider. This is why Ionia will win. And when they do, they won't pursue us because of the league's political protection. I will not be one to publicly admit that Boram Darkwill's plan to usurp Ionian government was foolish... but the outcome of that war has always been decided for us. There is much for me to consider regarding Kalamanda and you will all receive letters detailing my decisions when I am ready. Dismissed."

Swain astounded everyone. He had already developed the perfect plan and executed it before anyone else could realize what he had done. The officials were speechless, their egos were bruised, and they left without saying another word until all that remained in the once crowded room was Swain and myself. We did not need to continue talking about the situation of the war, it was understood. His analogy also helped me put the reason why I couldn't be with my friends today into perspective.

"How did you already know about what happened to me earlier?"

"There is little that goes on in this institute that I do not know about. I know Magnus has been admitted to the infirmary and that he has lost the ability to speak, albeit temporarily. Good work."

"I did not intend for it to go that far."

" 'If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared.' I believed this at a young age, and I still do. You earned respect from the summoners in the other room, and you also earned my respect. You should be proud of yourself. Your friends must undoubtedly see you in a new light as well."

"Speaking of my friends, I was wondering if I might ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"My friends have suggested that we battle with them sometime."

"I'm afraid... I can't do that Irannius..."

"Why not?"

"Because your colleagues are known to use champions from Ionia and Demacia."

"That hasn't stopped us from teaming with Ionians and Demacians before!"

"Yes but, we don't have control over who the league groups us with, in this regard I do have control. My apologies, it must be difficult for you to understand but-"

"I understand Swain, speak no more of it... I'll still be able to see them yes?

"Yes. Do not be loathsome, I have good news for you. Those summoners in the other room are to be your personal followers. I will not let _my_ summoner be the object of someone's vengeance, and that is why you are going to get along just fine with them as your bodyguards."

This genuinely excited me. I felt that Swain cared about my well being, and I felt that I would be like one of the champions of the league. The sting of rejection on my previous idea no longer fazed me. I would have my own followers, and would be a somebody and not just a face in the crowd. I wouldn't be able to team with my friends, but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. All of Noxus needed me. Swain needed me. I couldn't afford to be selfish.

"And before I forget, you undoubtedly remember those letters... I will need them to begin being delivered now. Your new companions have their orders, I suggest you become better acquainted with them. Off you go."

"Swain..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything."

And with that I left to mingle with those who were to be my followers. By helping Swain to achieve his ultimate dream of a strong Noxus, I have gained his favor in helping me achieve dreams of my very own. Attending Swain's judgement was the best decision I had ever made.

...

"He will come to hate you."

"I know."

"Doesn't it tear at you Jericho?"

"Politics have no relation to morals."

"Hah, you truly are a heartless man."

"I would be... if I held any remnants of humanity."


	5. Loyalty

Loyalty

16 October, 20 CLE

A summoner could get used to the lifestyle of a champion. Someone who has people that follow him/her around is approachable, and often times envied. Of course, one must always remember to be humble... and that's why I discredit any compliments I might receive, only to ask that Swain be the recipient of such admiration. I ran into Magnus the other day. He was wearing a cast around his throat but before I could apologize to him, my "bodyguards" had shoved him into a wall and threatened to end his life if he approached me again. Why should I apologize anyway? He planned on humiliating me in front of my friends. My friends... I must go to see them again soon. Maybe then we could have the reunion I had hoped for. But for now, there was work to be done.

"Let's see who is first on the list..."

Sion

Sion made his refuge in the armory of the league, his room was behind a barred and locked door located next to the sparring targets. Ever since the tragic and daring escape from Demacian custody... his body has been less than responsive to feelings. He spends his days perfecting his immunity to pain, hence why he can be found amidst the targets of the armory... daring any and all challengers to "make him feel." It is in there that I found him, hard at work with Jax. I ordered my followers see that I was not disturbed while on official business as I approached the two titans of the league.

"Do better than that Jax, at this rate I'll fall asleep."

Jax was not holding back as he brutally attacked Sion with his lamppost. Striking key points of the undead's physique repeatedly and without prejudice.

"It takes a while to get into the swing of things, give it a bit. Then you'll be sorry you threw down with the grandmaster of arms."

"Greetings league champions Sion and Jax, I-"

"Don't distract me! Can't you see I'm trying to-"

"That is enough Jax, take five... this 'arm-waver' and I have words to exchange." Sion abruptly interrupted, it appeared that he was expecting me for some time now. "Arm-waver" was code for summoners and magic users of the league... Considered to be a fighter's insult because of the lack of respect for honorable combat that mages displayed.

"Fine. I'll be practicing in the next room so I don't slow down." Jax's weapon of choice was sprawled across his shoulders, the foreboding light dulled from the tip of it. Once Jax had left the room I felt at ease, the institute had gone 27 days without a lamppost incident and I did not want to be the one to break that streak.

"I bear a letter from General Swain-"

"No doubt he asks me to do something."

"If you would read this letter then-"

"No. Why should I read his letters? The 'arm-waver' sends his dog to bring forth the undead champion? He expects me to heel as well no doubt."

"I thought you'd be more than willing to accept orders as a soldier of Noxus."

"The last time I was under military orders, I was SLAIN! Do you know why it is Jax and I spar? It is because we agree. He wishes to better his strength, and I wish to perfect my resilience. I respect his tenacity and we use each other to reach our goals. Tell me, what has the 'General' done for me? I know nothing of his strength and even less of what he has to offer. I will humor you and read the letter... but know this puny summoner: I do not follow orders blindly as you may do."

Sion's decrepit hands snatched the letter from me and tore it open. All was quiet as he read it, only the sound of Jax's furious strikes in the next room remained the least bit audible. How dare he imply that I blindly follow orders! Swain does not order me to do anything, he asks of me... and I am only too happy to oblige.

"Leave me... it appears the General does have something to offer. Tell your master that the undead champion will heed the call."

I left as to not anger him. Swain must have promised him something grand for him to change his mind so quickly.

Singed and Warwick

Both the mad chemist and the blood hunter isolated themselves to a laboratory not far from the league's medical ward. Rumors speak of how patients in the infirmary disappear mysteriously during the night and return by morning, looking like they've been through hell. If such rumors were true, then one needn't venture far to suspect the chemists' hands at work. The letter's directions brought me to an unmarked door with a bell hanging from its frame. I rang the bell while my followers stood at attention.

"Just one minute if you please..."

I must have waited five minutes before ringing the bell again. I had other champions on the list to attend to, and was hoping to get them all dealt with before the end of the day.

"Must be a summoner, your lot is always impatient." Singed opened the door, took one look at me, and let out a hacking cough in surprise.

"Excuse my rude behavior Irannius, how might this humble servant assist you?" Singed's body may have been embalmed in bandages... but his voice must have been lacquered in honey.

"An invitation inside would be a nice start."

"Heh, are you sure about that? Well if you are, I best warn my former master... wolves have problems with intruders, and between you and me... his screws are a tad loose."

"Ironic, coming from you 'the mad chemist'..."

I walked into the room and tried to refrain from exposing my inner horror. Singed sprinted forth through the labyrinth of machines, Tesla coils, test tubes, and bloodied operating tables to bring back Warwick. The entire room had death written, painted, and plastered all over it. It didn't take long for someone as fast as Singed to track down his former master, and I could tell he found him by the bloodcurdling sound of the werewolf's howl echoing throughout the immense building. They returned to me moments later.

No amount of mental preparation could assist me though, when I saw Warwick. His fur was spattered with blood and he spoke calmly while extending his metal gauntlet towards me. I was terrified out of my mind and wished I had brought my bodyguards in with me.

"How do you do Irannius? What manner of business do you grace us with this evening?"

"Warwick, why don't we keep our paws to ourselves for the moment. I'm sure Irannius is not used to seeing a werewolf, especially not one who just finished eating."

"Perhaps you are right Singed, very well then. I'll let you do the talking."

"As he so grimly suggested, you do have business for us... do you not?

"Y-yes I do. Here are letters addressed to the both of you from General Swain."

"Do you know what this is about?"

"No, but I do know that the letters are tailored to each individual."

"I take it you didn't read them then..."

"No I haven't, I wouldn't betray Swain's trust in me."

"And why not?"

"What do you mean?"

Singed and Warwick turned to face each other and laughed hysterically. I couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Heh, perhaps its just as well then. Let's see what's in these letters."

Both of them took ample time to absorb the content of their letters, how ironic that their minds pace themselves yet their bodies sprint across the battlefields of the institute. Singed was the first one to show a response, his eyes widened immensely followed by Warwick's excited drooling.

"Funds..."

"Test subjects as well..."

Singed and Warwick glanced at each other again before extending both of their hands to me in agreement.

"You've got yourself a deal!" I was unable to discern whether or not Singed's hand trembled because of the agonizing experiments he performed on himself, or because of what he had just read.

"Always a pleasure doing business with our most generous benefactor!"

After they agreed, my hands were covered in sweat and blood. They became quite eager to be rid of me, and so I was hurried out the door... the last thing I heard from them was what had been described as their "unbridled, joyous laughter."

Vladimir

I had to work fast, only three champions left and then I wouldn't have to worry about contacting them later. If they were all going to be as pleasant as the three I had just dealt with, I wanted to get them over with quickly. Next on the list was Vladimir, the crimson reaper. His quarters weren't far from Singed's and Warwick's. Vladimir's room was built directly underneath the institute's infirmary so the blood from above would drain into his possession. Being gruesome and terrifying weren't required traits of being a champion of Noxus, but they definitely were common ones. One of the nurses told me where to find the entrance, it was a trap door of sorts. She said that I wouldn't need to knock, and that he was always eager to meet "new blood." This time I didn't have to tell my followers to stay back and wait for me, they were only too happy to oblige.

For being a dungeon underneath the infirmary, the interior was quite suave. Red was a reoccurring theme: red carpeting, red curtains, red upholstery... but the only non-red thing in the room was a golden basin that lied beneath the infirmary grate. It was filled to the brim with blood. Fighting back the urge to gag, I scanned the room for Vladimir. I was about to give up and leave when I noticed that the blood in the basin began to churn.

"Often the most obvious of locations is also the most overlooked."

Vladimir rose from the blood, it drained away into his figure as he stood up from the pool, naked. I cursed myself for not being accustomed to stranger occurrences.

"Don't be afraid, I wouldn't dare bring myself to harm a summoner."

"U-hm, nice... decor."

"Thank you, it was white when I first came here. But you're not here to just compliment my fashion sense, are you?"

"I'd probably be able to remember better if you were decent." As I said this, Vladimir's clothes manifested upon him. They apparently were made from blood as well.

"You could say, that I wear my heart on my sleeve. Distractions aside, you were saying?"

"I bring a letter from General Swain."

"Oh? Now what could he possibly want to do with me?"

"That's for you to read, each letter is specifically detailed."

I handed him the letter, the blood in my fingertips felt like bursting out of my skin to reach him. When he opened his letter, I noticed that half of it was bloodstained. I wondered if I might have accidentally wiped my hand on it after the meeting with Warwick and Singed. Vladimir pressed his hand to the letter and the crimson disappeared into him. He gasped alarmingly.

"Yes... yes I would like more of that. Please relay to Swain that I will have little difficulty with the task... and that I joyously await his end of the bargain. Perhaps you might be interested investing in me as well Irannius?"

"No thanks Vlad."

And with that I left, what did he mean "investing in me as well"? Surely Swain wouldn't barter his own blood to Vladimir. I didn't feel like asking him, every moment spent in that room made my pulse race. What was this all really about?

Urgot

As a preference, Urgot requested that his room be stationed near the dorms of the Demacian champions. Something about keeping a close eye on his personal interests. This was definitely an excellent time to have bodyguards. Walking through the Demacian wing of the institute would have been a suicidal venture if not for the handful of followers I had in tow. Urgot's mechanical voice beckoned us all inside when we reached his door, it appears he was expecting us. The room was comprised of cables and metallic piping which led to computers and a platform marked "Bed." The menagerie of man and machine that Urgot was might have disturbed other summoners, but to summoners of Noxus he was a war hero. His refusal to give in to death was the aspect of strength itself. Both Urgot and Sion were revered by Noxus for their inability to accept defeat, and many Noxian summoners saluted them both.

"Deactivating defensive countermeasures. Uploading behavior protocols 1-17... Uploaded. Running offline weapons diagnostic."

"Urgot, Noxus needs your assistance."

"Voice-pattern recognized. What does Noxus require of me, league summoner Irannius?"

"Your General has asked that you read this letter."

Urgot's robotic claw quickly grabbed the letter and brought it to his eyes.

"Scanning... Authenticity acknowledged, I am prepared to do what is necessary required by the High Command regarding the current military status."

So that's what all those letters were for? I felt dumb for not asking prior, but what could Swain possibly be asking from these champions regarding the war? He had the letters days before I was even invited to the meeting...

"I have my orders."

"What did Swain offer for your compliance?"

"He didn't offer me anything nor should he. I am Noxus' faithful headsman. A chance to see the destruction of Demacia first hand is all I could ever desire..."

"Thank you for your patriotism Urgot, your people thank you."

"...and a chance to be the one to butcher Garen will bring this soldier much honor as well."

Some summoners asked if we could stay longer so that they might revel in Urgot's hex-technology, but he maneuvered towards his "Bed" and put himself on hibernation. Besides, we only had one more champion to visit and I told them they could do whatever they wanted to after we finished.

Katarina

We arrived at Katarina's door. But before I was even permitted to knock, I already had a knife to my throat.

"Having so many 'bodyguards' only gives you the illusion that you are secure when, in fact, it was the easiest way for me to get close to you. We're going inside now." She had disguised herself as one of the summoners charged with my protection. Katarina has been following me the entire day... and perhaps maybe longer. We went into her room alone, while the rest of my guards bottled up their failure.

"I already know why you're here, Swain needs me to do something..." She snatched the letter from my hand and lowered her blade from my neck to begin reading it.

"...I wonder as to what he plans on bribing me with. Mountains of gold? The essence of great magical beings? Or how about-" Katarina stopped mid sentence, her jaw dropped, and her hands began to tremble. She surged forward and pinned me up against the wall, blade tightly pressed to my neck.

"What do you know about my father!?"

" I- I don't know much about your father, he's a General like Swain isn't he? Katarina, please put me down."

The look of absolute rage, confusion, and worry was apparent on her face. Her blade pressed harder to my neck until it drew blood.

"Katarina please... you're hurting me!" She dropped me to the floor. She could see that I hadn't a clue of what she was talking about.

"I... I will do what he asks of me." Her face was filled with repugnance and distraught.

All I could do was breathe heavily and rub the wound on my neck. I didn't bother saying anything more. She got her message, she agreed, and that was all I was concerned with. My followers rushed to me once I left the room; their cries of concern did little to comfort me. I was puzzled by the events of the entire day, but decided to keep it all to myself. Each champion had wisdom to impart on me, and I would need to rest on it all. One letter remained, and I would deliver it to him/her when they joined the league. The name "Leblanc" was unfamiliar, but I was sure Swain had a plan for them too.


	6. Deception

Deception

29 October, 20 CLE

I had been dwelling on the events of the 16th. Besides the fact that I was close to losing my life to Katarina twice, the words of the other champions of Noxus haunted me. It seemed there was something to learn from each of them. Swain and I haven't summoned for a while now, and in fact he sent a letter stating that he would be off grounds with important business today but that I should still drop by his room in the evening. Whatever it was for he never said but today another champion, known as "the deceiver", was to join the league. I wasn't permitted to view the judgement of this particular person because all of the viewing seats were reserved but I'm sure I'll know all there is to know in due time. Word reached me that Magnus' condition hadn't improved and the infirmary fears that he'll never be able to speak again. But those are just fears, I doubt that I was strong enough to cripple his speaking capabilities with only one punch to the throat... He had it coming anyway.

Today was to be the day that I finally get the reunion, I planned before, with my friends.

I entered the cafeteria and was relieved to see they were all gathered at the usual spot. I had given my followers the day off, nothing was to distract me this time. All three of them were astonished to see me, like previously, but before they could say anything I grabbed Skorne by the arm and started dragging him away. Toxic and Nina both followed close behind until we reached my room. I tossed Skorne down onto my couch and closed my door once the girls entered.

"A simple, 'Follow me' would've worked."

"Yes, but this was more fun." We all looked at one another and laughed hysterically, sometimes the best way to get Skorne somewhere was to literally drag him there.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend! Only I get to drag him around places." Toxic smirked at him while she spoke.

"Why do people feel that its necessary to do that anyway? I have legs..."

"So buddy, how have ya been?"

"Really tired, Nina."

"Is 'you know who' working you to death?"

"No, its just... I don't know. I'm tired all the time. It can't be Swain because he's not even on grounds today."

Toxic and Nina both brightened up immensely and smiled at each other. Skorne put his hand in his palms.

"Great..."

"You know what we should all do?! Come on hun, we're going to play a game with Irannius just like old times."

This time Toxic grabbed Skorne off the couch and started hauling him out the door.

"I have legs!"

...

We made our way to the outer summoning platforms; they tended to be frequented by the more adventurous champions such as Ezreal and Corki, to name but a few. The grounds of the league seemed boundless, one could marvel at the intricacy of the institute not only in its halls but also through the tranquil fields surrounding it. The irony was poetic, in that the source of politics, war, and bloodshed.. was encompassed by its own garden of Eden. Flowers were in constant bloom and trees never lost their deep shade of green, no matter the time of the year. Tryndamere and Ashe were sitting around the league's fountain memorial to the beloved champion Urf the manatee, undoubtedly conversing about their recent marriage. Skorne had been dragged the entire length of the yard up to the cobblestone of the platform by Toxic. Nina and I quickly followed behind.

It was early in the day, and we played five games before we all became too exhausted to lift our arms any longer. They might have all been practice games against the league's sentience instead of actual summoners, but that still didn't stop all of us from having fun. Finally, I got the reunion I wanted and I wished every day could have been as enjoyable.

But it was now noon and I had been requested at Swain's abode earlier. I bid farewell to my friends before leaving for the task at hand. Not all summoners of the league could simply teleport around. Special sanctions had to be reserved and only the most notable of aspirants were given the privilege of that kind of power, thus walking became a regular means of transportation.

Life felt great. I had renown, followers, purpose, and a flourishing social life... I might as well have been one of the champions but yet... I still felt empty. I didn't know why. It was an emptiness I had known very well in my life, and that was during the days before I decided to be a summoner.

...

I arrived at Swain's room and entered. There seemed to be no sign of his presence, Beatrice almost always was the first one to greet me... but there was no sign of her either.

"He must still be on official military business." I closed the door behind me and began perusing his maps. Kalamanda looked to be quite the pivotal focus of the war. Why haven't I heard news about it?

"The inquisitive type... although, maybe not inquisitive enough. I can see why he chose you."

The voice emanated from behind me. I turned to face a very attractive woman, wearing a gold and purple outfit, sitting in one of Swain's chairs. The clothes didn't leave much to the imagination. Was she there the entire time? I approached her cautiously, but also abound with interest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that..." The voice came from behind me again, I turned to face the sound again and found the woman standing within inches of me. I quickly glanced back at the chair and she was no longer there.

"... you're intelligent, eager, strong... insatiable..." She leaned in closer to me with every spoken adjective, whispering the last in my ear. I was quickly forgetting about the maps.

"And who might you be... miss..?"

"Leblanc. Just... Leblanc." I was aware of the name and what it carried with it. Leblanc the deceiver, it was her who had champion's judgement held today. She silenced my next attempt at speech by placing her finger on my lips, it smelled like roses.

"Jericho asked that we become better acquainted, something about you 'seeing much more of me in the future' and that he 'didn't wish to entertain your questions'. So here I am summoner... but... I'd rather talk about you. Word reached me of your confrontation with a certain... Magnus character..."

Every word she spoke enchanted me.

"A very brave move you made... a very... strong move." She encircled me seductively, hips swaying and high heels melodically stepping about me. "When I found out that Jericho's partner had displayed true Noxian justice... needless to say it was... breathtaking."

I was referred to as Swain's "partner"? This new-found knowledge coupled with Leblanc's admiration of me left me blushing.

"Better yet that he can no longer agitate you with his voice as well..." she purred.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"A mighty blow such as the one you dealt, would leave a lesser man to death... but alas all that became of Magnus was a permanent impairment to his speech."

Did I cause Magnus to become mute? I couldn't have. Wouldn't that be impossible?

"Do not concern yourself with rabble such as him, the world is better for it." She leaned in closer than before, her lips but inches away from my own. But the thought of ruining Magnus' life distraught me. I broke from her gaze, my heart was heavy with remorse.

"It is true... can't you feel that yourself?"

"You're lying. I should expect as much from the deceiver."

"Come now, your words sting. Did he not tear you from your closest friends? Did he not seek to embarrass you in front of them and the entire institute?"

The remorse that filled me but seconds ago began replacing itself with lethargy. Leblanc moved in close to me once again, I felt tired.

"I believe you have something for me..." She slid her hand down slowly into my robes' pocket and withdrew the last letter I had to deliver, which was to her.

"...Jericho and I want what's best for you and for Noxus. Accept this as a token of my admiration, Irannius."

Leblanc pressed her lips to mine, the lethargy became over-encumbering, I blacked out.

"Poor fool."


	7. Intent

Good Intentions

31 October, 20 CLE

I was surrounded by _them_. They taunted me and tormented me. Made me believe that I was inept. Picked away at my soul until nothing remained... it was that emptiness again. I wished someone would take it all away but no one ever came. No one made things right. "Never again" I said then, but why did I feel it again now?

I woke up and I was in my room. The last thing I remembered was that I was talking to Leblanc and then... I passed out. What day was it? I checked my clock, today was the harrowing. The league put on celebrations all year round, never having to prepare for them because magic handled matters instantly. I glanced out of my room. Pumpkins, candles, and torches were everywhere. I can't believe I slept in an entire day. I slumped down on my couch.

"I'm sure everyone is enjoying themselves today... except Magnus..."

I stood up and donned my robes. I would not become like Urgot... I had a mind of my own and my heart was not cold steel. I would not become _them_.

"I'm going to make things right."

...

I knocked on Magnus' door, no answer. I was about to knock again when he opened it. His eyes immediately filled with dread as he frantically glanced at me. No doubt wondering why I was there, and whether I had my followers with me or not. I haven't required their services for multiple days now, I was sure they were off enjoying the harrowing with everyone else.

"How are you doing Magnus?"

He said nothing.

"So it is true huh?"

He nodded his head in reply.

"I know you have no reason to listen to me, but what if I said I could make it all right again?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak the word "hah" at me but nothing came out. We both looked down and away from each other... the feeling of undeniable guilt returned to me.

"Please, give me a chance to at least try."

I couldn't have been more sincere with my actions, and I believe he saw it in my eyes. His mouth began to tremble and he clenched his fist shakily at me, but then he started to cry and replied with a mouthed "ok".

...

We both arrived at the destination I intended. I knocked lightly. Please be here. Light strumming was heard playing on the other side, progressively getting louder until the door opened.

Sona, the maven of the strings answered it. She looked astonished to see me and Magnus at her door. She was known as one of the few champions whom used the time of holidays to create her music. The air of the festivities translated directly into her art. I extended my hand to greet her politely. Her voice hummed melodically in my thoughts.

*Shouldn't you be with everyone else summoner?*

*What would mean the most to me right now would be to introduce my friend here to you.*

I quickly explained what I had unintentionally done to Magnus for Sona and begged her to let us in. I could feel her heart mourn the loss of his voice, the rage she held towards me, and her understanding of my actions all at the same time. She agreed to let us in. Magnus was oblivious of the mental conversation we were having.

*Thank you Sona.* She let us inside, her room was overflowing with music sheets and stringed instruments of all assortments. Her famous etwahl lied at the end of her bed.

"We would both very much like to hear one of your pieces Sona. In fact, we would be honored if you would play for us." She blushed slightly and nodded, her etwahl floated towards her and it rested in her lap as she sat down. She began to play.

Sona's music was unlike anything ever heard or experienced. I closed my eyes, and felt as if I was running through a forest of ice. Autumnal leaves fell down from the sky and as she continued playing... my friends joined me. We were all leaping jovially through this crystalline meadow. Magnus was there and picked up some leaves and they turned to snow, he was the first to begin a snowball fight with all of us. I noticed he could speak and he was laughing and cheering, we were all happy... but after a while there was a bright light and my eyes opened. Sona's song ended. I was deeply moved.

I looked at Magnus and he had broken down crying; he knelt down before Sona and kissed her hand. I believe they began speaking mentally to one another and as she patted him on the shoulder gracefully, he suddenly hugged her. She began to cry as well and returned his embrace. I was close to tears myself. Her music touched our souls, and gave him his voice again. I decided to use this time to take my leave. Everything had gone better than I could've dreamed of. I heard Sona's voice hum in my head once more.

*Won't you stay?*

*I must go, but... if you would please do me another kindness. Play another song for him.*

She smiled as more tears fell from her eyes, and nodded. I left.

All had been made right. I looked forward to Swain's return, for nothing bore itself down on my conscience now.

...

I made my way to the Institute's bar, halfway there I could tell I was heading the right way because of the drunken bodies that littered the hallways. The smell of pumpkin and alcohol polluted the air. I was already drunken with happiness and decided that it would be a good idea to be drunken with spirits as well. I found an open seat at the bar. The summoner tending it had his sleeves rolled up and appeared as if he had been drinking a bit, himself. I could barely make out a word he said but made a safe bet on that he was probably asking me what I'd like to drink. The robed figures on either side of me were having a conversation (equally as undecipherable as the bartender).

I was about to order a drink when the two summoners beside me were pulled backwards off their stools. Warwick and Singed now sat next to me.

"You're not an easy guy to find." Warwick snarled at me.

"I would suggest no sudden movements Irannius. You, of all people, should be aware of how adept we are at pursuits and I know Warwick's just looking for an excuse."

Beads of sweat formed on my brow. What could they possibly want? They both leaned in closer to my face, so close that I could feel their damp and musky breath exhaling on me. Warwick's claw slashed into the wooden counter slowly, making a shrieking noise. I was on the verge of involuntarily doing something I'd regret.

They both started laughing uncontrollably, and slapped me on the back. My heart was beating faster than a racehorse.

"You should've seen the look on your face, truly a moment I will cherish forever." Singed gawked.

"Bartender, bring something grizzly for our friend here." I glanced at the bartender and he looked just as I did moments ago, eyes wide and gripped with fear.

"Y-yes s-sir Warwick. Right away."

I had to regain my composure, undoubtedly the two of them had a reason for finding me. The bartender placed my drink in front of me.

"What's this? Are you trying to poison my friend with swill?" Singed seemed genuinely upset with the drink, and hopped the counter and pushed the bartender over. "If Irannius is going to be poisoned, it shall be me who does it." And with that, Singed grabbed various types of alcohol, juice, and glasses to mix a concoction. Warwick spoke to me again.

" 'Now what would a werewolf and a chemist want with me?' you'd ask. We're just here to keep an eye on you is all."

"So I need babysitters, is that what you're saying?"

"You act surprised! I thought that's what those 'bodyguards' of yours were for, you would think you'd be used to the idea of being watched by now."

"Those summoners follow my every whim, and I can dismiss them whenever I feel like it... even now they aren't-"

"Even now they aren't what? Carefully glance behind you, who do you see at the back table? To the untrained eye it appears to be a group of drunk summoners, undoubtedly laughing in their stupor. There are no drinks on their table, and there haven't been for the last four hours. Look closer Irannius, recognize any faces?"

Warwick was right, the summoners pretending to be drunk were actually my guards.

"Whether its sheer coincidence or not I leave to your interpretation."

Singed placed his masterpiece in front of me after knocking the previous drink down to the floor. The blue-hued elixir simmered and smoked; it yearned to be tested. Singed had many more glasses filled with the fluid and set them before every person at the bar, one of which happened to be Gragas.

"It is filled to the brim with potential. Go ahead and douse the flames of shameful regret." I looked further down the bar and noticed that Gragas drank his already and immediately uttered a guttural "YEEEEAAAAAH!" at the top of his lungs. I would be remiss to not try Singed's efforts myself.

"Bottom's up... I guess." *thud*

"Fantastic Singed, you killed the poor sop."

"Not killed, merely incapacitated. Now we can see about getting him out of here before-"

"Before what, gentlemen?" Leblanc placed her hands upon both Warwick and the incapacitated Irannius. Warwick let out a frightened yelp.

"Uh before... he wakes up and spills his guts out in public, mistress Leblanc." Singed covered for Warwick as the latter regained his demeanor.

"You don't expect him to just walk his own comatose body back to his room now do you?" Warwick hoped that she would not have a response to his question.

Thinking they had succeeded, both the chemist and the blood hunter got up to haul Irannius' body away.

"Oh that won't be necessary boys, I'll handle things from here." Leblanc smirked at the two of them and watched their smug expressions dwindle from their faces. "It's the least I could do for our good friend here, after all." Leblanc pulled the limp summoner close to her body and they disappeared. Singed and Warwick both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Great... now what?"

Singed dejectedly lowered his hands.

"There's nothing we can do... we now know that not only does Swain put all of his eggs in every basket, but that he watches them unblinkingly."

"That bitch never relents. I'm heading back to the lab, you coming?"

"Maybe later, Gragas said he would like to exchange words with me over more of the drink I made. Something about a business proposal."

"We were so close!"

"I know."


	8. Asphyxiation

Asphyxiation

1 November, 20 CLE

The headache was unbearable... I had to go see a nurse. I pulled my green robes off. If I remembered correctly... and if what Warwick said was true... I would probably do best to only wear my normal robes for the day.

I stumbled my way to the league's infirmary. The day after harrowing always garners high traffic in the medical ward, drunken fights were a common occurrence on holidays and the league seeks to remedy the carelessness that summoners displayed. After shuffling past bandaged bodies in the hallway, I arrived at my destination. Nurse Akali was on duty.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Killer headache the size of Cho'gath."

"I'll be with you shortly. Shen is busy with more serious injuries..."

"What about Kennen? Isn't he a doctor too?"

"Kennen would be that 'serious injury' I just mentioned."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Whoever it was slashed him up real bad. Before we put him to sleep, he mentioned something about howling."

Howling... Warwick wouldn't have done that to Kennen, he was in a fairly jovial mood when last we spoke. What could have set him off so much? Akali started to walk away to tend to the other patients, I could hear the sorrow in her voice when she spoke of Kennen's condition.

"Oh Akali, do you happen to know if Vladimir is here?" She looked at me as if I wasn't making any sense.

"Yeah, he's right behind you..."

I turned around and beheld the crimson reaper within stepping distance of me. The pain in my head throbbed violently, it was impossible for me to feel astonished at the moment.

"You look terrible Irannius." He said with a smirk.

"Nice to see you too Vlad. How did you recognize me?"

"Your blood gave you away. Permit me to fix your current condition... just looking at you disgusts me. Suffocated blood is always a shame to see."

"What do you mean-" Before I could finish my sentence, let alone give him my consent, he pricked my hand with his nail. I felt the rush of his blood enter into the wound and immediately my headache subsided.

"How droll. I never took you for a heavy drinker, Irannius."

"Wow! I feel much better! What did you do to me?"

"I merely... persuaded... your hemoglobin to 'head' in the right direction." He couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't there finer reserves to be tapped than the liquor drenched veins of hungover summoners?"

"There are, and they can wait. There is a particular patient that underwent a most gruesome accident..."

"Accident? Are you talking about Kennen? I don't think whatever maimed him did it accidentally." Vlad glared at me and I felt drained.

"Yes, as I mentioned before... a most unfortunate accident. One which I tend to personally." My strength slowly returned to me.

Vladimir strode through the medical ward, hands clasped behind his back. No staff member, not even the ninjas of the league, dared to ever tell him where he couldn't go. I followed behind him, anxious to see both Kennen's wound and Vlad's reaction. We arrived at the recovery wing; the patients there were all concealed by curtains to keep their privacy. Vlad didn't bother checking the clipboards, it was as if he already knew where Kennen was. We paused to enter one of the makeshift cells. Kennen was bandaged from head to toe. I wouldn't have known it was him if I didn't read the clipboard myself. Vlad let out a long drawn-out sigh.

"A lesser man might take advantage of such a delicious morsel... luckily for all of us, I have self-control. Having seen it for myself, I can honestly say that one should never piss off Warwick."

"Warwick couldn't have done this..."

"He could, and he most apparently did."

"That can't be true, I was talking to him last night and he seemed fine to me."

"The wounds don't lie... I better get to work."

Vladimir slashed his hand open above Kennen's sleeping body. The crimson dripped out and onto the wrappings causing the heart-rate monitor to pick up its pace. Vlad continued healing and was being severely weakened for it; the process must've been taxing to say the least. Kennen opened his eyes when the deed was finished and uttered a weak "thank you" to him.

"Take my essence and choke on it. I need to get back to my font summoner... and I regret to say that I can't do it alone now." He didn't need to say anything more, it was the least I could do since he helped me with my own issue. I took his arm over my shoulder and assisted him back to his quarters.

"Why did you do that for him? I thought you were the crimson reaper... not the crimson mender."

"You'd have gall to say that to me under any other circumstance... alas, I am bound to the letter I agreed to."

"The one I gave you? What does that have to do with this?"

"My, you ask many dumb questions. It has everything to do with this. I wouldn't be using my own life to heal some mortally wounded weakling if I wasn't under contract. The letter from Swain detailed that I would be granted many a delectable fluid in exchange for obedience, and handling of particular accidents."

We reached his abode and I carried him on my back down into the cellar.

"I'm counting on the fountain to be full... just toss me in and leave me be. Speak no more summoner... come to me oh sweet sanguine respite!" I did as he asked and brought him next to the golden basin, trying to suppress a gag when he splashed into the pool of blood and disappeared. Not a single drop stained my clothes, either by greediness or thoughtfulness he had done so.

Now I had to deal with Warwick.

...

It just didn't make sense. Why would Warwick go berserk? Last time we were talking he was even giving me a heads up on how I was still being watched... I'll have to look into that further at a later time, but for now I had to see him.

The door to the laboratory was barely hanging by a single hinge, there were claw marks and slashes in the wood. Before I could enter though, Singed had already rushed up to the dilapidated entry way and stood with arms outstretched to prevent access.

"Now's really not a good time summoner."

"Don't you recognize me Singed?" He carefully took in my facial features and he realized who he was talking to.

"Irannius? You're not wearing your normal attire. Makes no difference if you were Malzahar, Lux, or Mundo though now's not a good time to be poking in our neck of the woods."

"I heard about what Warwick did to Kennen..."

Singed rolled his eyes at me before pulling me inside the room. Obviously the matter at hand was of a tender nature.

"The little fellow had it coming you know, he always traipses around like he owns the place. Warwick was an agent of public service by doing what he did."

"By nearly killing him? I want to know exactly what happened after I got knocked out... and what was in that drink you gave me anyway?"

The mad chemist sighed, there wasn't any way he was going to get out of this.

"Alright well... how do I put this... you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're... valuable to us. It was my idea, believe me. We were only going to keep you company for a couple of days and see where that led us."

"Wait what are you talking about? That I was going to be your ransom?"

"Precisely."

"To who?"

"After we saw how much Swain was willing to promise us for our cooperation, we thought that if you were worth anything... we'd undoubtedly lace our pockets with it. No harm no foul and its all in the past now, should've figured it wouldn't work considering you have a certain mistress watching you..."

I was willing to forgive him for the attempted kidnapping only because I was recognized as a prize. I wonder how much I would've fetched from Swain... my mind raced with justifications of how I no longer was just like "any other summoner" at the institute.

"I always had a feeling that Leblanc kept her eye on me, luckily for me she did."

"Yes... lucky for you and unfortunate for Kennen. I know Warwick wasn't upset over missing out on a ransom but he was, however, agitated by how things didn't go the way he planned. Once he sets his eyes on something, he usually gets it. On his way back to the lab here... Kennen was alone and Warwick was furious. You're no scientist but I'm sure you can finish the equation of what happened next. I was busy at the bar still, talking with Gragas about a business proposition, when I heard anguished screams and cries for help. It amuses me to no end to see the suffering of others firsthand so I told Gragas that we would talk later and I rushed after the source of the carnage. When I saw Warwick putting Kennen under duress, I acted quickly as to not violate our other term of agreement in the letter. Placing my own safety in harm's way I flung him off of Kennen, which only served to anger him more seeing how things didn't go as planned again. He ran off back to here, and I took the bleeding mess of a 'champion' to the infirmary. Vladimir happened to be there and asked me what I was doing, I filled him in."

"What was in the drink?"

"Oh right, well... a bunch of items you wouldn't understand the name to but I can tell you that I slipped something special in just for your enjoyment...

I believe he's having a fit again, its best if you're not around here for a bit... wouldn't want another accident." Warwick could be heard howling from the deepest recesses of the lab, Singed didn't have to tell me twice. I left as quick as I could.

"Please tell Swain that everything is under control and that we still look forward to our negotiation!"

I wondered why I didn't read the letters in the first place. I'd have clarity of the actions that were expected of all of them if I did. Why didn't Swain just tell me ahead of time? I kept thinking over possible explanations when I spotted my followers in one of the hallways. If Singed could barely recognize me at point blank then I would have no issue listening in on them unnoticed. I casually followed the mob around.

"I haven't seen Irannius around since last night at the bar. Do you think he's asleep in his room?"

"Who knows where he could be."

"I'm just worried about him. We're given the task of protecting him and more than once we've failed. Here he could be the greatest of all Noxus' summoners and we fail to assist him in his time of need."

"I heard a body was committed to the infirmary late last night around the time he disappeared. Do you think it might've been him?"

"We best go there and check, and relinquish our pride if it is."

My suspicions of them were disproved. I could trust them, fool that I am for ever believing Warwick anyway. He more than likely tried to keep me isolated from my followers so I could be abducted more easily. I should be thankful for the devotion they displayed in following me even though I dismissed them. Tomorrow I'd wear my green robes again, and start figuring out the content of the letters.


	9. Confrontation

Confrontation

2 November, 20 CLE

I needed to get all the Noxians in the same room, it would save me time and effort to get to the bottom of everything that way. I made haste to the cafeteria, where I knew I would find my devoted followers. Sure enough they were there, and happy to see me.

"I've got orders for all of you today. You are to tell Sion, Urgot, Katarina, Singed, and Warwick to meet me in Vladimir's room as soon as possible. Its about the letters they were given."

"What about Vladimir?"

"I'll be speaking with him myself."

"And Leblanc?"

I thought about whether or not I should invite her already. She seemed to make Singed and Warwick uneasy, and the last thing I wanted was hesitated responses from all of them.

"This concerns the others... not her."

"Understood, right away sir."

I arrived at Vladimir's room shortly after giving my guards their orders. It was important that I got his consent, although I believed he'd agree with me anyway. I knocked and the voice within permitted me entrance. He lounged waist deep, and presumably naked, in his basin lost in relaxation.

"Could I ever just get a day to myself?"

"I needed to talk to you Vlad, it has to do with the letters."

"I told you already all that mine said. What's more of there to say?"

"Everyone else's letters. I would appreciate it greatly if you would host a meeting here for all the champions so that the details of their letters might be known to all."

"Hmmm... well... I guess it would save me time from not having to clean up their messes if they knew what my conditions were. Fine, but remember... my house, my rules. I would ask that you leave now, appearances are everything you know... I must make myself ready for company."

I left. Meeting all the champions one on one was exciting enough, but to have them all in the same room together... I was incredibly nervous and filled with Noxian pride at the same time. My followers now started to return to me saying they got through to all the champions I specified, and that they had agreed. Apparently they must've been as eager to know each other's terms as I was. Vladimir called again from inside his room, telling me that everything was now arranged. I told my followers to make sure that we would not be interrupted, and that they were not to enter under any circumstances.

Vladimir's room looked exactly the same as before only now there were seats arranged in a circle around the pool of blood, the central one was more prominent than the others. Vladimir (now decent) held his hand out to greet me as I entered the room.

"Greetings Irannius, so good to see you again." I shook his hand.

"Do you forget that we talked only moments ago?"

"No, just making sure to be a proper... 'host' hahaha."

Vlad stayed at the entrance, waiting to greet everyone. I took the seat to the left of what appeared to be Vladimir's chair. Warwick and Singed arrived first.

"Greetings Warwick, Singed. I take it no one's appearing before Tribunal?"

"Thanks to you Vlad, we owe you one."

"Come now, I might make good on promises made if you say that."

They took their seats to my left, naturally they sat next to each other. Like-minded individuals, colleagues, friends, former master and apprentice... the two could normally be found together wherever they went, and up to no good. Sion arrived next.

"Salutations Sion, how goes the quest for bodily fortification?"

"It goes. The sooner this starts, the sooner I can get back to it." He took the seat opposite of Warwick. Urgot arrived now, only one more to go.

"Welcome headsman-" Vladimir stopped suddenly in his sentence to giggle upon greeting Urgot. "- it seems you would do well to stand on my right side for the evening."

"What is the meaning of your laughter?"

"Oh nothing, please do make yourself comfortable..."

Finally Katarina arrived after ten more minutes of waiting.

"I trust nothing too serious caused the delay, madame Du Couteau."

"I had other matters to attend to."

"Apparently... I believe there is an open seat between Singed and Sion. Take it and we may begin." She did as he instructed and he closed the door behind her.

Vladimir casually strode to his chair beside me and lied horizontally across the arm rests. He spoke first.

"Now that we're all here we can begin. Our friend Irannius here has voiced his concern over recent events of the past few days. Events that have shockingly been beneath the stature of our demeanor. The cause of which have derived question on motives and whether or not we stand to uphold contract with Swain. It goes without saying that to prove our intent, we must now disclose the terms of our agreements with each other to avoid treasonous implications upon ourselves. We live by Noxian law and are bound by the words we say. You may think to say 'leave honor to Demacians and Ionians' but I will not have any of you jeopardize my contract... I'll start...

My letter asked that in return for complete obedience to the war effort and handling of 'accidents' created by any of you, I would be given the blood of many powerful creatures... and it is with genuine joy that I say that there is one of you among us that is not who they say they are."

The champions looked at each other in disbelief. Had a spy entered their midst? Warwick and Singed were confident that it wasn't them and spoke up.

"It most assuredly isn't us."

"And how can the rest of us know?" Sion spoke as his cryptic gaze forced the two back into their seats.

"Quit wasting my time with games Vladimir, just tell us who it is so we can dispose of them and continue." Katarina wasn't in any mood to be toyed with.

"I could tell you it isn't myself or the summoner here, and... I would consider who has yet to speak..."

All eyes fell on Urgot.

"Don't take me for a fool Leblanc, I knew it was you when you walked in... you may disguise your appearance but you'll never disguise what's on the inside."

The room was quiet, Urgot began to laugh... not the mechanical laugh one would expect from the hextech cyborg, but the laugh of an older woman with an air of aristocracy. Urgot's form writhed, transforming, until in his place Leblanc stood... smirking at Vladimir.

Warwick got up from his chair and bolted across the blood pool for the woman. I barely caught the rage in his eyes when he ran by me. Vladimir lifted his hand and the blood seized the werewolf, constricting him in place.

"Tsk tsk, can we all not be civil? Now Leblanc, I'll politely ask you to leave seeing how you were not invited here."

"What makes you think I'd want to leave?"

"Because it truly would be a shame for my concentration to suddenly break, now wouldn't it? I'd hate to have to visit another body upstairs." Leblanc eyed Warwick as he breathed restlessly.

"Indeed." And with that, Leblanc vanished. Sion was growing very impatient.

"Enough time has been wasted, control yourself wolf. In exchange for a particular suit of armor, I was only to be devoted to the war effort. Speak now Singed." Warwick was released from his liquid bindings and he left the room, no doubt still enraged by Leblanc's visitation.

"Ahem.. on behalf of Warwick and myself, I say that our agreement with Swain was the same as yours Sion. We, however, were promised a great deal of funds and test subjects. Katarina?"

"I wasn't promised anything, I was threatened." No one bothered to ask her for more details. Sion spoke again.

"Then this meeting is done." He got up and left, Singed left shortly after... followed by Katarina.

"Glad it is all settled then, no one is to make anymore mistakes and I won't have to play janitor. You have your answers now Irannius."

Nothing made sense, it seemed like they were all lying. I expected much more to be said. I left with more questions than I had started with... Katarina was standing outside, apparently waiting for me.

"You need to come with me, alone." I did as she asked. Figuring that there's nothing to fear, I dismissed my followers for the evening and thanked them for doing as I asked. How did Leblanc know about the meeting anyway? She led me to the outer summoning platforms, by the Urf fountain.

...

"I never said everything that my letter asked me to do."

"Doesn't surprise me..."

"In the event that you ever rebelled against Swain... I would be instructed to..."

"Let me guess, report it straight to him? Tell Leblanc? What would you be instructed to do? I'd very much like to know seeing how the only truthful people I know are Swain and Vlad."

"...kill you."

"Hahaha good one Kat, didn't know that Noxians had such a twisted sense of humor. How dare you imply that Swain would want me dead!"

"Listen you pathetic, sniveling worm! You should feel grateful to me-"

"Grateful that you would lie to my face? Grateful enough to believe you after twice you've nearly killed me... you just want to mess with my head. You're sick Katarina, come up with one reason why I should believe you?"

She fell silent.

"That's right! You don't have anything to say! Deep down you're the one who's pathetic... getting enjoyment from inspiring doubt in others-" She pulled out her daggers and pressed them both to my throat.

"You would try this again Kat? Do it. I dare you." I looked her dead in the eyes, I wasn't afraid. She struggled to match my gaze, ultimately lowering her blades. Hatred no longer expressed itself on her face, all that was there was pity.

"You aren't worth it... serve your tyrant. I'll be there when he turns his back on you." She left, leaving me alone in the illumination of the now rising moon.

Tomorrow Swain would return, and things would be as they were before. Finally I could put all this business about the letters behind me.


	10. Homecoming

Homecoming

3 November, 20 CLE

It frustrated me to no end. Wanting to undermine what I worked for, I couldn't believe Kat would even think to say something like that to me. I couldn't sleep, not today... Swain was coming back, and I needed to greet his arrival. Things were going to be like they were before, his word was all I needed.

I neglected to give orders to my followers for the day, too busy with other thoughts. I decided it would be best to just wait in his room until he got back. I opened the door and frantically paced the room, thinking over what I should say and how I should act. It must've been hours before I realized that I wasn't alone anymore.

"You look pale, something the matter?"

"I don't need this from you right now Leblanc. I'm anxious enough for you know who to come back... your prodding is unnecessary."

"It is because you are anxious that I tease, dear summoner."

"Fair enough." The deceiver sat down in one of the leather chairs and crossed her legs, since she was here I knew it wouldn't be long before...

The door opened. My heart sank, I didn't feel prepared.

"Leblanc... Irannius..." Was all he said before entering the room and closing the door behind himself.

"H-hello Swain, its good to see you again. How did your trip fare?"

"I feel there's still much to be done, some officials still oppose the decision to withdraw our troops from Ionia... is something wrong? You don't look well..."

"Nothing's the matter, just thrilled that you're here again."

"Is that so?" Swain arched his eyebrow at me and then exchanged the same look with Beatrice, whom rested on his shoulder. "Tell me all that's happened while I was gone. I'm eager to hear what you've been up to in my absence."

"Well, I've not done much really..." Swain didn't seem to express interest, as he casually browsed his books and walked about the room. "In fact, the only interesting thing that's happened was when Singed and Warwick tried to kidnap me."

"Kidnap you?"

"Yes, they sought to extort more funds from you in return for me."

"I shall have a word with them later then..."

"And I held a meeting to discuss the terms of everyone's letters-"

"You what?" Swain and Beatrice glared at Leblanc, she gazed at her lap to avoid their stare. "Please continue..."

"It was to figure out everyone's conditions so that we would all be less inconvenienced. Vladimir said that he wanted everyone to know what he was asked to do, then maybe they would watch their actions more closely."

Swain's eyes could've burned a hole into Leblanc's skin. "Understandable... and was mistress Leblanc, invited to this meeting?"

"I'm afraid not, her presence unnerved Warwick and Singed... it didn't stop her from sneaking in disguised as Urgot though. It was only a formality, turns out that Vlad seemed to have the only real contract, everyone else had to just pledge allegiance to the war effort." Swain relaxed, Leblanc let out a sigh of relief.

"That is quite the practical decision you made, it will always serve you well to know the people around you."

I remembered what Katarina said to me yesterday, and thought carefully...

"Swain, in the event that I... I don't know... failed to reflect your personal interests. What would the consequence be? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"I would wish to hear your case on the matter, and then I would seek to remedy the situation. Why the sudden curiosity?"

Leblanc seized an opportunity to speak. "I heard him conversing with Katarina last night, she said that in that event... she would be forced to kill him."

Swain's eyes darted between Leblanc and myself. "I see... is this true?"

"Yes."

"Did you believe her?

"Of course not."

"Yet you doubt me now to ask what I would do? Did you plan on telling me that you spoke with her?"

"I was about to just tell you, until I was so rudely interrupted." Leblanc wasn't the only one who could play that game. "That's really all I had to regale, permit me a small indulgence as I would like to know what Leblanc has been up to. I find the life of a champion much more interesting than my own."

"Yes what have you been doing with yourself Evaine?"

"I've been keep an eye on certain interests of yours Jericho, one of which happened to be knocking on Magnus' door but a couple days ago..."

"And who might that be?"

Leblanc raised her finger at me and playfully wiggled it up and down. "I was stunned, to say the least, and then I saw the two of them wander off to speak with Sona, whom you know is a Demacian..."

"I know very well who she is..."

"Care to clarify to the General what you were up to?"

"I was feeling remorse for having crippled his speaking capabilities, so I took him to the Maven in order to make things right." Swain was quiet, and neither him nor Beatrice blinked at me. I could hear his breathing becoming heavier...

"You felt pity... for him?"

"I did not intend to do him bodily impairment."

"Oh, so you felt the need to right a wrong you did? Would he have done the same to you? Tell me Irannius, do you honestly believe that _my_ tormentors gave me a second thought as they were beating me to within an inch of my life!? Do you side with the weak and pathetic now!?"

Swain was becoming more angry by the second, I felt paralyzed.

"Weakness! You turn away from all that I have given you! Do you take for granted all that I have done? You do not deserve your title and you are unworthy of Noxus!"

"Please Swain, I didn't know that this would offend you so much-"

"Offend me? Offend... me? You wretched soul... you should feel ashamed of yourself!" Beatrice now cawed repeatedly, her feathers ruffled in her master's frustration.

"What can I do to make it right again? Please just tell me what-"

"And now you think that pleading will help! That begging me for forgiveness will grant you merciful reprieve? Is that what you think!?"

The room fell silent, Leblanc's once playful mood was now sullen and terrified. I did everything that I could to fight back my emotions. After a minute, Swain turned his back on me.

"I will need a moment to collect my thoughts, leave me."

I left the room but did not stray far. I panicked uncontrollably... was this how it would end? Me being left with nothing again? Living the life of "just another summoner"? All that I had accomplished with Swain, gone in an instant? This was all some joke, it had to have been. Any minute now Swain will walk out of his room laughing and tell me it was all in good fun... I do deserve this all though. I deserve to be nothing again... I let down Noxus, and I let down my champion. It was all Leblanc's fault! If she kept her mouth shut then we would be talking about Swain's next course of action. Damn her! What did I ever do to deserve this?

All that time spent on the fields with Swain, gone... I would be a nobody again. A nobody... just like I was before I became a summoner. My mind continued to pull itself into a depression, and I slumped down against a wall in one of the hallways of the institute. Through the corner of my eye I thought I saw Katarina.

...

"That ought to show him what he is without us. It will be easier now that his allegiance to you will be unquestionable. When do you plan on fetching him?"

"In a moment, theatrics must be taken with explicit care. You will have to apologize to him on your own time." Leblanc frowned at this remark.

"Apologize for what? I merely did what you asked-"

"Yes, but he must not harbor hatred towards any of us. I will not have rebellious thoughts conflicting with my plans. And so you will go on your knees before him, and beg."

"After your speech about begging being weakness? I will not bring myself to-" Swain grabbed Leblanc and held her by the throat into the air with one hand. She struggled, attempting to pull his hand back from her neck... she could feel his grip tightening.

"Swallow your pride Evaine!" He released her, and she fell to the floor. Leblanc coughed and gasped for air uncontrollably, her neck had been moments away from being crushed. Swain sighed... and held the end of his cane out to her. She cautiously grabbed it and he lifted her up gently.

"I'm sorry Jericho... I'll do as you say." He now calmly looked into her eyes, brushing her hair back with his hand.

"You and I are all that matters. I've made many sacrifices for our cause, and now I ask you to do the same. The Black Rose will endure, and through us... it will command all of Noxus."

Leblanc embraced Swain, placing her chin upon his shoulder. He kept staring forward, his cold eyes never stopped looking on.

"It would be best that I go to him now."

...

Was that Swain's figure approaching me? I guessed this is how it would end then.

"I subject myself to whatever decision you make Swain." He stood in front of me, I could see that he was still angry.

"Pick yourself up. I have decided to give you one more chance... under one condition."

"Anything! Anything, just say so and it shall be done!"

"You are to accompany me as I take care of more business in Noxus. Yes, that means you'll be leaving the institute... and that you and I will be gone until the 10th of December."

"I'll do it! Whatever it takes to make it back into your good graces."

"We leave tomorrow morning."

The gravity of the request now struck me completely. I wouldn't have time to say goodbye to my friends. It was a price I was willing to pay though. Swain and I would press on, and our dream would thrive.

"I'll be ready to go." He turned and slowly walked back to his room, I watched as his cane tapped the ground with every other step. I was given a second chance.

I hastened back to my room. Tomorrow we would move forward, and leave this place behind.


	11. Hatred

Hatred

10 December, 20 CLE

I worked hard to regain his trust. Never again would I question a single order that he gave me.

Noxus was a captivating city, the heritage it garnered was shadowed only by its inherent mystery. The rules were simple to live by: the strong rise, the weak die, and nothing else mattered. Because of this, the city-state pushed itself beyond limits... and excelled in aspects of military and government. I wanted to have stayed longer, but it had been a month since we left and now it was time to return. We had been staying in tents amongst the outskirts of battlefields, in villas amidst the upper class of Noxus, and in carriages traveling from one location to the next. One night Leblanc had visited me and knelt down to beg for forgiveness... eventually, I too would forgive her as Swain had forgiven me.

Ionia agreed upon this day to hold the political match for their independence, and Swain would not miss such proceedings for the world. His plan had only just begun to unfold.

We arrived at the institute, and were greeted by all summoners loyal to Noxus. There must have been hundreds or more of them, and they all looked to me and to Swain... they didn't know that today would be a great defeat for us all though. Katarina, Vladimir, Sion, Leblanc, Urgot, Singed, Warwick, and their summoners had been waiting and now took their places beside us.

"Let's get this over with." Swain said coldly.

We all moved up the steps to the league, no doubt the Ionians were doing the same on the other side. If not for already knowing the outcome of the battle, I would have been filled with pride... I wondered how Swain was taking this. We continued on until at the end of the hallway we spotted the Ionians moving toward us. The entrance to the summoning platform we would be using resided in the middle of the hallway, it was customary to greet your opponents before these kinds of ceremonies. There would be no greetings from either party however, only malice. Akali, Shen, Kennen, Irelia, Master Yi, and Udyr stood before us. The tension taking residence between both groups could only be cut with a knife... One side laying down life and liberty for one chance at freedom, and the other coming to grips with their pride. Master Yi was the first to say anything.

"Good luck." The disgust in his voice was palpable, he extended his hand out towards Swain. Let it be said that even before the face of their enemies: an Ionian is honorable.

"Indeed, you'll need it." Was all Swain said before ignoring the gesture and leaving for the Noxian lounge. All other champions and summoners proceeded to their respected sides, the battle would commence in an hour.

Swain waited for both groups to be in their respected rooms before speaking to us.

"I am to understand that not only us in this room are to be fighting on behalf of Noxus... that other champions might as well. We do not get to pick who goes, but I do know the majority will be of our own. You all have your orders. Even though we are to lose, it doesn't mean that we shall hand them victory. You are to make it as difficult for them as you can. Because of your patriotism today, you have ensured for Noxus a future so strong that I could not begin to describe the glory that awaits us. For those whom this is not enough, I have taken the measures necessary to see to my end of the contracts. Fight with strength, and fight with pride... For Noxus!"

The room filled with the battle cry. Swain pulled me aside to talk to.

"We will not be in today's match Irannius."

"Wait.. why's that?"

"Because we will lose, and I can not be seen losing in a match of this magnitude."

"So what will we be doing?"

"I will be waiting here, you will be going over to the Ionians to congratulate them now."

"I'll be doing what?"

"Remember what the most important politics are?"

"The company I keep."

"Precisely, now go keep them company. Beatrice and I will still be here when the match ends."

I obeyed and left. It was a strange thing for him to ask of me, but I knew better than to question.

...

I carefully entered the Ionian lounge, they all glared at me. Shen seemed to be the only champion not clouded by frustration, and he spoke.

"What purpose have you here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your up and coming victory."

They all looked at each other quizzically. I could understand why though, when I'm the prime summoner for Swain and I come before them to acknowledge their future independence.

"Nice try, but we are not so easily fooled. Do not mock us, or attempt to flood our minds with deception."

"I mean it though."

"How could you be so certain of our victory Irannius?" Akali now spoke, I could hear hopefulness in her voice.

"Because I am. I am not permitted to tell you why. But I felt it was necessary to be the first to say that your freedom is well deserved. All of Ionia shows great strength, the act of being here to challenge Noxian rule is proof enough that you should be left alone."

"Yi, is there truth to this summoner's words?"

"Yes Shen, I would know if he was lying... this is a strange turn of events. Am I to understand that we should still fight?"

"Of course, however the outcome is to never be doubted. This match would be an excellent way to prove to all of Ionia's willpower."

"Make no mistake, we will still despise Noxus."

"And I don't expect you to stop doing so."

Master Yi paused, and looked at all the other Ionians before speaking once more.

"You have inspired hope in us. Hope of a future where our people may live free of oppression and tyranny of a corrupt nation. A future where our children may grow to not know the horrors of war, and live the lives that none of us could have ever dreamed of. If we win, Ionia will show you friendship and hospitality... but if we lose... there will be not a single place you could hide from us. While under the heel of Noxian rule, we would end you."

"Thank you, that is a most generous offer... I will remember that when you win."

That couldn't have possibly gone any better. Swain would be pleased to know the fruits of my efforts. The battle was now under way... the Ionians bowed before they left me. I made my way back to the Noxian lounge, _he_ was the only one still there... watching and waiting. We both had our eyes trained on the screen displaying the match.

"How did it go?"

"Very well, the Ionians trust me... now all we have to do is wait for them to win."

"We might be here for days then." Swain and I looked at each other, and laughed.

"What's the next step of the plan?"

"Patience, this is only the beginning. We have many more months ahead of us... our gaze shifts towards Demacia. I will be visiting Noxus again, and you will act on my behalf while I'm gone. No doubt you've noticed Kalamanda more than once on my maps or in conversations... that is where our dream will take us."

Our eyes fell on Udyr, whom was displaying the most zeal for winning. He proceeded from one champion to the next, dispatching them.

"It appears the match will be ending shortly..."

"Indeed."

After a few more minutes, the match ended. As to be expected, Ionia had won. The Noxian champions and their summoners returned, their expressions were that of shame. Swain stood and applauded them, this only further dampened their spirits. There was nothing more to be said. Swain pulled me aside again and asked that I check in with the Ionians once more.

...

I carefully entered the room again, Shen and Akali were embracing each other... her eyes flooded with tears of joy. Udyr looked exhausted, he leaned up against the wall and all he could do was breathe heavily. Master Yi was sweating, apparently watching the match was overwhelming for him. Yi was the first to speak, passion bursting in his voice.

"FREEDOM! Victory for Ionia! Free at last!" He raised his sword high into the air, all Ionians mirrored his cheer.

"Congratulations... again." Yi quickly walked over and held out his hand to me, once I grabbed it he pulled our right shoulders next to each other and he patted me on the back.

"Thank you Irannius, we will honor our promise. We would be happy if you would join us in celebration."

"No no Yi, this was a victory for Ionia, enjoy it." He nodded and joined the rest as they were on their way out. I met up back with Swain.

"They agreed to trust me in the future, this could prove to be valuable."

"It could, or it could prove to be as worthless to us as their homeland. Darkwill was such a fool..."

Boram Darkwill was the Grand General of Noxus, the adequate of a monarch in their society.

"It was his order to invade Ionia, was it not?"

"It was an incompetent command, but enough of that... we have a special gift arranged for the 'winners'. Follow me to the bar."

Ionia was there celebrating already, drinks in hand. Singed managed the bar. Swain nodded at Singed, whom then brought out a plate full of glasses with the blue drink I vaguely remembered having once before.

"Go and deliver these to the victors."

"At once." I did as he asked, and of course they accepted the gift... only to fall unconscious moments later.

Swain raised a glass of scotch, "Here's to Ionia, may their victory be short-lived and bitter." All the other Noxians replied with a "here here". Then Swain nodded to Sion, and everyone but Swain and myself got up and left the bar... Sion hauled the comatose Ionians away. Once we were the only ones left, Swain shattered his glass against a wall.

"Soon Irannius... soon we will know glory. Whatever it takes. I have orders for you, I had to wait until we were alone."

"I await your command."

"You will find a box in your room containing letters marked with separate dates. Each one is to be opened on its printed date, and the instructions within are to be carried out exactly as written. Is this clear?" He stared sternly at me, this was of utmost importance.

"Yes Swain, I will not let you down."

"Good. The fate of Noxus may very well rest on you doing just that. I take my leave now..." Swain got up and began to walk away.

"Wait, when will you be back?" He turned back to face me, looked at Beatrice, and then chuckled.

"When victory awaits."

With that, Swain continued on and left once again.


	12. Ignition

Ignition

25 January, 21 CLE

Swain handled all disputes regarding everything from the pettiest crime to declarations of war from neighboring tribes while in Noxus. He acquired more political popularity each week, but I knew him... he wouldn't stop there. Today I had orders to carry out. The first letter was marked for today, each bore his insignia: an ornate black rose. I opened it and carefully analyzed its contents.

"Irannius, I have arranged for your access to teleportation to be sanctioned by the institute. You are to take your followers and rendezvous with a Noxian lieutenant in our military camp located on the outskirts of Kalamanda. The coordinates are on this letter. Do not dawdle, or make any mistakes." His influence was limitless.

I met up with my followers and we made our way to the league's outer grounds, the safest place to cast a mass teleportation spell. Spells were easy enough to cast, if you were adept in the arcane arts all you had to do was will the effect to happen. It is because of sanctions that only the most privileged of summoners are allowed to teleport and alter reality. The incantation began, and my followers remained motionless as I transported ourselves to the military camp.

...

We arrived unscathed, not bad for my first time, and were immediately greeted by a Noxian whom appeared to be a decorated war veteran.

"Are you the one called Irannius?"

"Yes, I have business with a certain lieutenant here." He stood at attention and saluted me with his right arm across his chest.

"That would be me sir, follow me and I'll brief you on our current assignment."

We followed the man into a tent which had a large table sprawled out in the midst of it, adorned with detailed maps of the area and troop positions. He continued to speak once we were all inside.

"The General has a mission planned for you the likes of which I've never seen. If it was anyone other than Swain issuing the order, I would've reported them to High Command for being unfit to lead. No one is to know of this mission, it doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned. Your task is simple by nature, but unbelievably risky."

"What do we have to do?" He pointed at a vacant room that had been carved into the #1 mine of the Loadstone Mining Corporation.

"Our spies have indicated that the Demacian miners have carved out this pocket but abandoned it due to its low yield of minerals. Notice how it is adjacent to structural columns here, here, and here." He pointed at three large cylindrical objects on the map. "Your objectives are to teleport inside this room, set explosive charges on each one of the columns, place evidence incriminating Noxus of the sabotage, and get out alive."

I wasn't expecting a task of this magnitude, but Swain needed me to do it...

"How might we plant evidence?"

"We have banners to be used at your disposal, take one of our dead as well... they couldn't be of use to us in any other way than this."

"When do we begin?"

"At night, once the miners change shifts."

"I believe I have everything I need, thank you lieutenant."

"Thanks for what?"

"...for information on the mission."

"What mission?" I took leave of the tent and had my followers collect the necessary supplies. Nightfall would be coming soon.

We were all anxious, the rest of my guards brimmed with anticipation. This took our role in Noxian affairs to a whole new level, for we would be actively participating in warfare... there was no greater honor for us. The lieutenant briefed us on how to set the explosives, they were simple enough to understand. Once we had the explosives, the banners, and the body gathered, I began the teleportation spell once more.

...

"We all made it, good. Get to work setting the charges on the pillars, place the body near the banners and keep them away from the blast zone... we don't want the evidence eradicated."

"Yes sir!"

The cave-like room was illuminated by only a couple lanterns that were placed on wooden beams against the walls. No Demacian would ever know that we were here. We would have to work quickly, before the next shift of miners would arrive and discover us. It would be unfortunate for us if they were to suspect league summoners involved with this plot. I began my incantation again, they should all be finished soon.

Everything was set, and everyone was accounted for.

"Excellent job all. You bring victory and pride to Noxus." I finished the spell and we were transported back to the military camp.

...

The lieutenant approached us again, and inquired about our endeavors.

"I take it the mission was a success?" I took this opportunity to express his previous kindness back to him.

"What mission?" We smiled at each other.

I didn't need to stay to see the completed project. The further I could be from what was about to happen, the safer I'd be. One more teleportation spell for the night, then we could all retire.

...

To do the process so much within a brief period of time was taxing. Once we were back on institute grounds I dismissed my guards and stayed a while longer to relax by the fountain. It must've been because I was exhausted that I didn't notice Katarina sitting next to me.

"Busy night summoner?"

"If you insist on surprising me, I'll tell you now that it won't work. My whereabouts are my own business."

"I guess we'd see who's business it is if something catastrophic were to happen in the next day or so." My eyes opened wide, had she known? I started laughing nervously, buying time to regain my composure.

"This isn't a game Irannius." The spite in her tone was fully expressed upon the uttering of my name. For all her strength and skill, she still would come to me.

"Oh but you see Katarina, hahaha..." I stood up and threw my arms outward, gesturing to embrace the air. "This IS a game! Even now you and I will perform a dance of death around our words, each selecting their next sentence to have the other betray their thoughts... their feelings... their purpose. A game of risk, a game of who blinks first. This game... is why you fall short. It is because you don't recognize it, and have failed to bring your pieces with you, that I win."

"And how are you so sure that you've won?"

"Because I don't have to tell you anything." I walked away, victorious once again. I was certain that wouldn't be the last time she'd be a nuisance however. A good night's sleep was to be had, and I had earned it.

"...its time I got my pieces together then."

...

26 January, 21 CLE

The news was everywhere at the league. The Journal of Justice's issue # 14 "Demacian miners trapped in Kalamanda" could be found in every summoner's hands. No one knew how the "earthquake" came about though, that would change in time. I dismissed any remorse I might have held for the miners who were trapped inside, they were the enemy after all. Today felt like an excellent time to spend with my friends, and so I made my way to the cafeteria. They were there, and already talking about the news.

"That doesn't add up though, why would their #1 mine collapse so easily?"

"It wasn't easily hun, earthquake.. remember?"

"Oh hey buddy! Long time no see!"

"Hey Nina, what are those two on about?"

"Didn't you hear? There was an earthquake in Kalamanda last night, and some miners are trapped inside. Skorne and Toxic have been arguing about how it might've happened."

"Irannius, right now settle the dispute. Was it an earthquake, or was it because of hazardous and unregulated mining practices?"

"Well... to be honest, I heard it could've been an inside job."

"No way!"

"Get out!"

"That's what I've heard anyway. This isn't like you guys though, to be talking about conspiracies."

"Yeah you're right, Oh! Did you hear the good news?"

"Apparently there's a lot of news I've been missing out on as of late."

"Magnus is now the prime summoner for Sona!"

"Wow! That really is good news. When did this happen?"

"They just made it official yesterday. I thought you would know already, considering you're his friend and all."

Magnus and I were friends? All I could think about was the anguish I suffered when Swain found out I helped him. This news still made me happy though.

"Yeah, Toxic and I are headed off. You and Nina should go visit and congratulate him."

"I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea-" Before I could say anything more, Nina had already taken my arm and started hauling me away to go see Magnus and Sona.

"Watch yourself bro, you're stealing my act!"

...

They lived together now apparently. I've heard stories about champions and summoners hooking up before, but I could never say that I knew someone who did. Nina knocked on Sona's door, and the couple answered it. Sona's face lit up when she saw me and gave me an overwhelming hug, immediately after Magnus followed suit hugging as well. Sona grabbed our hands and pulled us inside the room. We all kept each others' hands held to communicate mentally, and sat down next to Sona's bed like we had done before so long ago.

*I see you two have got along quite nicely.* Both Sona and Magnus blushed.

*Yep, thanks to you Irannius. He's my prime now, and I've never been happier.*

*Same, I guess it makes sense that a loud-mouth like me would have to lose his voice in order to hear the soft strumming of Sona's heart.* Her face grew even redder after Magnus' comment.

*Any particular reason you two decided to stop by?* Nina seized this opportunity to speak, albeit mentally.

*Irannius didn't hear how you two are champion and prime now.*

*That's surprising, the news was everywhere yesterday. What were you up to, that you didn't hear?*

*A bit of this and that, boring work actually. Swain sanctioned my use of teleportation so I was off running errands for him in different areas.*

*Did you happen by Kalamanda? I heard that it had an earthquake late last night.* I could see the sadness enveloping Sona's face, she was thinking about the miners... they were Demacian, just like her.

*I hope the miners are all right, who knows how long they'll be trapped inside.*

*I'm sorry Irannius, we don't mean to bring up such depressing topics around you.*

*It is quite all right, as Nina said before... we just came by to congratulate you. I could see no happier pair in all of Runeterra. May it last as long as you both wish it to.* They both looked at each other and smiled like a couple who was truly in love. I got up and politely took my leave, Nina followed close behind.

"Isn't it great!? You're here, those two are happy, and everything just keeps on getting better."

"I guess so."

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Sona just looked so sad when we were talking about the miners..."

"Its ok, I'm sure they're gonna be just fine. Not much they could have done... it was an earthquake after all."

"Yeah... an earthquake."


	13. Deliverance

Deliverance

24 February, 21 CLE

Journal of Justice Issue #16, "Demacian Miners Saved in Kalamanda." While now the clues of the event had only been lightly understood, I wondered as to why Swain wanted me to detonate the mine in the first place. Officials did find the body we placed, but all we did was guarantee that Demacia would have full mining rights to Kalamanda. Why would he want to fabricate a loss for Noxus? I sat in my room contemplating the reasons for which he made such a risky move, but I realized that to understand his motives was to understand him... and that was impossible. Now the worrying began. What if the institute traced the source of the magical energy back to me? Katarina certainly could point them in the right direction, she witnessed my comings and goings that night. There was a knock on my door. My heart sank.

"Hello?" I opened my door.

"Hey Irannius."

"Oh, its just you Nina."

"Just me? Were you expecting somebody?"

"Nevermind, I'm just surprised is all. Where is Toxic and Skorne?"

"How should I know? I'm not their keeper, buddy."

"Would you like to come inside and tell me what's on your mind?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would accompany me."

"Sure, where are we going?"

"It will make sense when we get there." I followed Nina around the institute. We walked for a while before I started a conversation again.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"To Katarina's place."

"Wait, why? What does she want with me? We're not exactly held in high regards by each other."

"I know, but that's going to change." I didn't say anything more, this would be interesting.

We arrived at Kat's room, the door was unlocked and we entered. Nina sat down in a chair and asked me to do the same. I never took the time to actually see Katarina's room before, the only time I was in it didn't harbor good memories. It looked much like Swain's room except that it had a woman's touch to it. There were fewer books lying around, black curtains adorning the walls, and blades were mounted for display in cases. A bookshelf made a sudden clicking sound and swung open; Katarina came walking out of it and strode past us to lock the front door. Did all Noxians have a flair for secret passageways?

"Get up. Follow me." Nina and I both did as she commanded, although I seemed to be the only one to express reluctance in doing so. We walked through the bookshelf and down a spiraling staircase, it was getting damper by the second. The room we were led into felt more like a dungeon, there were no prison cells but it was cold, damp, and foreboding nonetheless. For its climate, one would've expected this room to be made of cobblestone, but it had wood flooring and couches set against the walls. There were a couple seats arranged for us, we were not the only ones there. Lying in one of the couches was Cassiopeia, Katarina's gorgon-like sister. Nina and I sat down and waited on Katarina to speak.

"You weren't followed Nina?"

"No, we're the only ones who know about this."

"Good. I knew there was a reason I wanted to make you my prime."

"Prime!? What's going on here? I demand answers."

"Speaking like that only proves how helpless you are, but I will humor you. I made Nina my prime summoner not too long ago. She definitely shows potential on the fields and her ties to certain... people... were invaluable to me."

"So that's what this is all about?"

"Calm down buddy, we just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Nina, she's trying to poison you against me! I'm leaving."

"Poisson you ssay... that happenss to be one of my sspecialtiess. Ssit down ssummoner, we're not done with you jusst yet." I did as Cassiopeia commanded. Katarina continued.

"Yes just like Nina said, all we want to do is talk. Now tell us what Swain is planning!"

"I don't know."

"Liar!"

"It is the absolute truth, he doesn't tell me anything about what he does."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It did a long time ago but I've learned to trust his actions." Katarina would get nothing from me.

"I can't allow you to leave and instigate another Kalamanda, summoner. I knew it was you who detonated the mine."

"Where is your proof?"

"You leave me no choice. Fate!" Out of the corner of the room a figure appeared. He walked slowly towards our group, and paused when he was only barely revealed by the light. I looked at Nina and she avoided my gaze. Twisted Fate spoke now.

"I want to make it clear that I don't care for what's going on here. Once this is over Kat, all debts are paid. Who's the guy?" Katarina gestured towards me. "Let's get to work then."

Twisted Fate produced a deck of cards from under his sleeve and began shuffling vigorously. I tried to look towards the exit to gauge whether or not I could escape, but when I turned my head I looked directly into Cassiopeia's eyes. I quickly looked away but still remained slowed by her gaze; I wondered what might have happened to me if I kept staring.

The card master's deck now began to glow as an indigo fire enveloped the cards. The shuffling had become more violent, the cards peeled from hand to hand at an arm's length. The five of hearts fell down between all of us and scorched the floor and with another gesture of his hand, all the cards disappeared.

"Check yourselves." Katarina reached behind her back to her shoulder blade and pulled the Queen of spades off of herself. Everyone but Twisted Fate followed suit and searched themselves for their card. Nina's Jack of spades was on her neck and Cassiopeia's Queen of diamonds was on her tail. I had to search through my robe but I found the Ace of clubs over my heart.

"Where's your card Fate?"

"You're staring at it, the Ace of spades. Now give me your cards." We did as he asked while he produced the ace from his sleeve, he held all five cards to clearly see. With another gesture of his hand all five stacked up to one and lit on fire. He handed the now single card to Katarina, tipped his hat, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The completed product was blank except that it held the faces of the four of them in a square around my own. I was amazed by the display and also afraid of what the card might hold within.

"Nice parlor trick Kat, I still don't see why there's any reason I should tell you what I've-" I was stopped. It was like my mind had been pulled out of me. And what replaced it was an absolute sense of calmness.

"Good, it worked."

"What... have you done to me?"

"I've just ensured that you would be more reasonable. With Nina, Fate, and my sister as witnesses... this card has made our will an influencing force. And what we all want right now is for you to be patient and listen... because by Noxus we will not ask you again!" Their thoughts were almost palpable. I knew that I wouldn't be able to defy them, merely hope that they wouldn't cause me to betray Swain.

"Then speak, as I have no choice but to listen."

"We all want what's best for Noxus. Me, you, Nina, Swain... but I'm not sure if he knows the magnitude of his actions. I believed you when you said that you didn't know what his plans were. But I ask that you keep in mind what is best for ALL of Noxus when you undoubtedly return to Kalamanda in the future."

"So you're asking that I be a spy of some sort?"

"Katarina, thiss ssummoner iss a wasssste of our time."

"That is my friend you're referring to Cass. Irannius wouldn't be naive enough to keep his mind closed to what we had to say."

"Enough! He has no choice. My thoughts alone will be all it takes to keep his eyes open to what's going on. Nina, show the summoner to the door." I was surprised by all that transpired, was I really not in control of my actions anymore? Katarina had gone too far but no matter how much I tried... I couldn't hate her anymore. Nina gently grabbed my arm and escorted me to the door as I panicked. Swain would consider me weak for trusting anyone but him, and now I had paid the price. I would soon pay a bigger toll in time, I thought... I prayed that Katarina be merciful and not make me forsake my allegiance. I left without saying another word to Nina. Her betrayal hurt more than any knife Katarina could have stabbed me with, but I could no longer begrudge... for that had been stolen away from me.

None of this could be mentioned to Swain.

...

2 March, 21 CLE

"You are to meet me at the judgement hall. By the time you read this I will already be waiting." The instructions were clear. Swain was already here and I knew that must have meant that victory awaits as well. The air became thick with the smell of dread as I neared the hall where all champions were tried for entrance. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and chills went down my spine when I saw a cloaked figure with a familiar cane in hand. That was Swain but... something seemed horribly wrong.

"What do you need me to do?" Swain showed his face to me, it beheld an expression I would never have anticipated to see. He was manic with excitement but outraged with indignation.

"Do you know of whom is about to join the league?"

"No, I did not know that we would be-"

"Of course you didn't! The pompous arrogant mewling privileged worm that he is would not want attention drawn to this event. He is every bit his father's son and worse. The Lightshield's think to bestow their legacy upon the institute, and I will not let this come to pass! I've been waiting a long time for this."

"So what do you-"

"You're going to bear witness to the true strength of Noxus as I rip the life from his soft, belligerent throat. I will savor this day for as long as I draw breath." He put his hand on my shoulder and his expression reverted back to the calm and calculative look he was known for displaying.

"Where is Beatrice?" I looked past him and saw Beatrice flying toward us. She landed on his shoulder, her beak was lathered with blood.

"She's just come back from dealing with the summoner who would greet Jarvan IV. Follow me inside, he won't see you... he'll be too busy with me."

We walked into the judgment hall and it was filled with mist, I quickly ran to the side of the room and stood still as I noticed the silhouette of a man enter. The man waited expectantly, he must've already known what happens during judgments. I could feel Swain's hatred.

Swain lurched forward to Jarvan IV. The master tactician transformed into his grotesque and nightmarish raven form and attacked the Demacian. Talons sprung forth from the ground and snared Jarvan's legs, the two clashed. The prince ripped his legs from the snare and impaled Swain on his lance, I could clearly see how it punctured all the way through Swain and tore out of his back. I didn't make a sound, this was their quarrel and I would not interrupt this. I could feel Katarina's influence on me speaking into my mind, "See how he assaults the prince of Demacia? This is a clear act of war! Why do you follow him?" Apparently she was able to view what I saw. Jarvan lifted Swain above him triumphantly and dashed him against the back wall but before he could continue, Beatrice had sent beams of energy out... crippling him in place. The prince's screams were deafening, I felt like this was going too far. No! I would not intervene. Swain had every intent of killing Jarvan, I must not take this from him. The two exchanged words, Swain was taunting him... making sure to instill his complete victory even to the mind of Jarvan himself.

"You are so painfully foolish, Demacian. No tact, no finesse. It sickens me to call you my rival. I can't wait to be rid of you, in hopes that a fitting opponent will rise to take your place." Swain transformed again, he amplified the pain that Beatrice was sending through Jarvan's body. I felt like letting out a shriek of horror as the body continued to crumple to the floor, but stayed my tongue. All of a sudden, the prince rose to his feet with extreme effort and let out the battle cry of his people... a cry that I will never forget. "DEMACIAAAAA!" Jarvan rushed forward, abandoning his lance, and gripped Swain's throat as he pinned him to the wall.

"Tact? Finesse? In war there is only the victor and the dead, Noxian!" The two were unwilling to die before the other. Even as his blood spilled to the floor by the ravens that had been picking away at his flesh, he poured all of his strength into his grip.

"ENOUGH!" The voice of High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye boomed throughout the chamber. She was too focused on separating the champions that she hadn't noticed me. Swain was hauled out of the room by magical means... then all that remained was Jarvan and myself.

He clattered to the floor and struggled to hold himself up on his lance. Each wound gushed with blood, crying out for attention... but he just limped onward. I could end him, one ignite would be all that it'd take. I could kill him and then Swain's victory would be absolute. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The prince held his own against Swain despite not being prepared to do so; he had nearly died but he would not succumb until he watched the life fade from Swain's eyes. I watched as Jarvan kept limping, amazed by the strength he displayed and by the willpower he possessed. After he was gone, I was left in shock... there was much to consider, and few days to do so.


	14. Quickening

Quickening

24 March, 21 CLE

I had willingly succumbed to Katarina's influence, she was right after all. Swain had openly provoked Jarvan IV, whom only sought to enter the league to represent and protect his people. Although Kat was right, that did not mean I would turn my back on my champion. I still held him in high regard, and still yearned to fulfill our dreams of a strong Noxus. But... would it be through his acts that we'd reach that goal... or would it be through Katarina? I spent most of the day pondering inside of my room. My followers were well acquainted with not being needed for whole months at a time. Later in the evening it began to rain; I always thought at my best during a downpour.

I walked outside onto the outer summoning platform and into the monsoon of water, it was dim enough that I could gaze up towards the heavens. I didn't feel the usual happiness that was derived from weather like this though.

Fizz was playfully hopping around on his staff and he let out gleeful chuckles every time he landed. Each hop provoked a new acrobatic stance, how one could watch this spectacle and not be as joyful as Fizz was beyond me... and therein lies the truth.. it was beyond me. I noticed a hunched figure over by the Urf fountain and noticed it was a dear friend of mine.

"Skorne? What are you doing out here by yourself? Where's Toxic?" He hid his face from me for a while before he finally spoke. His cheeks were absolutely soaked from the rain.

"Oh hey, I was just out here to watch Fizz jump around... He's such a show off, always likes to bring someone along so he can brag."

"Sounds like somebody I know." He punched me in the arm and we both laughed.

"What are you doing out in the rain though?"

"I've got a lot on my mind, helps me clear my thoughts when I surround myself in the deafening and consistent sound of rain."

"I hear ya. I've got quite a bit on my mind as well..."

"Care to talk about it?" He looked up at the sky and the rain splashed against his face, he looked as if ready to say something pretty personal. "I mean if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Do you know how much Toxic means to me?" Very personal indeed.

"Ummm, well... I know that you love her..." He shook his head and stood up.

"I went to her earlier... and we talked. I said some things... that... made her angry with me. We both needed some space, so I left."

"What did you say to her?"

"I'm going to join the Noxian army, Irannius." My eyes went wide. Could summoners even join Noxus' military? I guessed since Noxians prided themselves with strength, only the strong could join... and Skorne was the strongest summoner I knew. I was happy that he was going to join... but Toxic...

"I understand why she would be angry. Why would you leave her to join Noxus?" He shakily grabbed his robe and clenched his hands til the knuckles were white.

"I'd never leave her!"

"Then why are you-"

"I can't... I can't tell you."

"That's bullshit and we both know it."

"Its for her own good... I have to... I must join them."

He ran off. I saw Fizz was still jumping around.

"Hey Fizz, sorry I scared away Skorne."

"Who?"

"You know, the summoner you brought out here to watch you perform?"

"Oh, that guy? He was here before I showed up."

...

25 March, 21 CLE

"Teleport to Kalamanda, meet me at the city hall. Now." The letter didn't contain a time-stamp or anything of the sort. I guess he properly gauged when I'd wake up to read it.

Kalamanda was a busy city, there were merchants occupying the streets with their carts but there was no sign of Swain. I asked a passerby where the city hall was and embarked for it immediately. There wasn't anything remarkable about the city hall, but there were Demacian flags polluting the area.

I noticed a Noxian envoy approaching, Swain was within and so was what seemed to be a prisoner. I ran to meet him but I was instead met with the tips of spears and the edges of swords.

"He's with me." Swain spoke and the soldiers stood aside, allowing me to greet him.

"What is this all about?"

"No time to explain, follow me and watch what unfolds."

I followed him, Katarina's influence began to speak to me. "Yes summoner, watch close as he undoubtedly instigates another atrocity!"

The envoy approached the city hall, today was to be a public signing of a treaty between Kalamanda and Demacia. One which entitled all mining rights to Demacia, in exchange for trade and protection for Kalamanda.

"Halt!"

"Come to watch history unfold as you always do, Swain?" King Jarvan Lightshield III spoke calmly as he wrote his signature on the treaty. He assured the Kalamandan officials to continue with the signing.

"Yes... as I unfold it." Swain broke through the crowd that was gathered to watch the event and motioned for the prisoner to follow him. The man was a Demacian soldier by the look of it, and he appeared to be entirely defeated.

"What do you think you're doing, Noxian?" Jarvan IV interrupted.

"This man has confessed to the murder of the Noxian citizen in the mines, and the attempted framing of Noxus." So that was why Swain had me detonate the mines! So he could frame Demacia. I heard nothing from Katarina's influence. Who was this prisoner?

"Soldier" The King's compassionate voice beckoned to the man. He turned to face the royal party. "What is your name?"

"Thom, sire... Thom Garvin." He shook, and trembled before the ruler of Demacia.

"Under whose orders were you following, Thom?"

"I obeyed the commands of your son, the Prince." Outrage ensued.

"He claims so himself!" Swain didn't miss the opportunity to speak. "That the prince of Demacia ordered him to frame Noxus. A monstrous act that, even I had never thought, the Lightshield's would stoop so low as to orchestrate."

"Hand over Garvin into Demacian custody, Swain."

"This man is a key witness and can not be entrusted to either government. He should be held by Kalamandan authority, and only interrogated when representatives of both Noxus and Demacia are present." Mayor Anson Ridley of Kalamanda agreed and left to escort the prisoner away. Jarvan IV was furious.

"How dare you accuse me of such subterfuge! You're pathetic Swain! You are the one who is behind this, I'm sure of it. I would never order my men to commit such atrocities, and I have never seen this 'Thom Garvin' character in my life! Guards! Let's teach these Noxians how Demacia really deals with-"

"Silence!" The King's command was deafening, and his patient demeanor was broken. "We will leave peaceably, Jericho. We hope you will honor the league's dictates and withdraw your own forces as well."

Swain left and I followed him, along with his envoy.

"What now Swain?"

"Now, I wait. Undoubtedly the league will send their emissaries to control this escalating conflict. I'm expecting one amongst them to meet me shortly for a personal agenda."

"Would I happen to know this emissary's name?"

"Hmph." We kept walking with the envoy until Swain suddenly coughed... at once the entire host of Noxian soldiers abandoned us. Swain abruptly grabbed my arm and began leading me down one of Kalamanda's abandoned alley-ways. He threw me against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold your tongue, I would have words with Katarina." He leaned in close and stared directly at my forehead. Beatrice left Swain's shoulder and flew away. "You obviously must have forgotten just who it is you're dealing with!"

Katarina's influence was paralyzed, and I felt a sharp burning sensation emanating from my head as he continued speaking.

"You seek to disrupt that which I have set in motion? For what purpose? You care nothing for your people by choosing to oppose me, you care nothing for this summoner... Your misplaced sense of strength comes at the teachings of your father so take note of me where he has failed... there is no morality. Everything is permitted. Those who lead are the ones who do not fear doing what needs to be done, no matter the cost."

The burning sensation was now unbearable, I cried out in pain but all Swain did was hold my head still and continue to speak. I finally heard Katarina speak out from within. "Damn you Jericho."

"Damn me? I'm already damned you wretched self-entitled whore! I was damned from the moment of birth to put up with the weakness that plagued Noxus... but no longer!" I shrieked from the pain, begging him to let me go. "I will usher in a future your pathetic father was too weak to do himself." I started to black out, the pain was too much to bear and I slowly began losing the strength in my legs. Swain released me and I fell to the ground.

"And if you stand in my way again, you will share your father's fate."

...

There I was, in the dark again. It was different this time, I was being pulled by an unknown force. I looked around and saw my friends, they rushed toward me and frantically tried to pull me away from the sinister entity's grasp. Nothing they did helped, in the end I was torn from them... and...

I woke up in the alley and the nightmare was over... but my champion was gone. I teleported back to the institute, there were people I had to talk to.

...

26 March, 21 CLE

I teleported successfully into Katarina's room, I walked through the bookcase entrance into the hidden chamber to confront the sinister blade. She was present, it appeared Nina was tending to her.

"Irannius please don't do this, she can't-"

"I don't care Nina, I'm going to have my life back. Take back what you've done to me Katarina! I'm losing all I've ever worked for because of you!" Katarina was sitting in a chair hunched over with her hands over her eyes. "Are you even listening?"

"I can't see."

"Of course you can't, you've got your hands in front of your eyes." She brought her hands down and attempted to look at me.

"I can't see!" Her eyes were bloodshot, she had only shown them to me for a moment but I knew what she meant now. "Jericho did this, you weren't the only one in pain yesterday."

"You brought this on yourself! I didn't ask to be your little spy."

"You also didn't think to tell Swain about it either. Try explaining to me why you didn't do that... you can't. Because you don't want to admit that I'm right about him."

"You're right about nothing, I trust him and he's led Noxus far. Now fix what you've done or-"

"Or what? If I tell you that I will not give up influence on you when I've been rendered blind for who knows how much longer, what makes you think you can threaten me?"

I had nothing. I teleported back to my room in frustration. Why didn't I tell Swain about what Katarina did? I'm sure he would've understood that it was out of my control. How did he even find out about it to begin with? I sat down on my couch to think when I suddenly smelled something all too familiar.

"Come out from hiding Leblanc." The deceiver appeared in my room and casually lied down on the couch across my lap.

"What gave me away?"

"Your smell."

"And what is it?"

"Condescension."

"Awww... me patronize you? Well I'd never. Anyhow, Swain sent me. He wants you to know that it wasn't your fault... for what happened to you."

"Really? That is actually really great to hear. Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, that he also apologizes for having put you through that kind of pain. That it wasn't intentional and he'll make it up to you somehow." I definitely needed to hear all of this.

"Its been rough these last few days."

"We both know, and that's why he wanted you to hear this as soon as possible. Any more questions before I go?"

"No, that was all I needed to hear." Leblanc vanished. With my mind at ease, I decided to discard any remaining thoughts on the matter. I wondered how he'd make it up to me.


	15. Assurance

Assurance

20 April, 21 CLE

I still haven't heard anything from Swain, and his letters were not dated to be fulfilled for quite a while. In the past month there hasn't been any word from Katarina, Skorne, or Toxic either... I would have to remedy that. But first, I would do best to contact my followers. They must have thought themselves forgotten by me.

I wandered the halls of the institute in search of my guards. Sure enough, they were found in the same spot they always were.

"Good afternoon all. I trust you still remember who I am?"

"Of course sir!"

"Yeah, we'd never forget about you."

"That's all well and good. Have any of you heard anything from the General in the past month?"

"No sir. We thought you were the one who received orders from him."

"Fair enough."

"Do you have orders for us today?"

"No I'm afraid not... well actually now that you mention it..."

"We await your word."

"I do have something for all of you. I'd like all of you to listen in on any and all Demacian conversations around the institute regarding Kalamanda. We can never be too informed of what the enemy has planned for us, and undoubtedly one of them must have something we could use."

"Excellent idea sir!"

"Yes, we will begin at once."

The summoners huddled together to decide who would go to which area of the institute, as to best optimize their reconnaissance. Their allegiance was flattering, no wonder Swain sought to reward me for my assistance. I took my leave and began searching for any familiar faces I could find. My dearest friends were not found in the cafeteria, so the next best area to check had to have been their rooms. Nina was Kat's summoner and she probably would be off doing errands for her, so the ideal location was Toxic and Skorne's room. Their room was situated in a high frequency zone for both Demacian and Ionian summoners alike. Needless to say, I caught menacing glares as I continued on... emphasizing the purpose in why we normally met at the cafeteria. The Ionians were less put off by my presence, Master Yi's words must have rang through to them... but the Demacians were something else entirely. I could hear them mutter to each other about me, they wouldn't dare try anything though... even without my guards, attacking the prime summoner of Jericho Swain would prove to be a grave mistake. I reached Toxic and Skorne's room unscathed, but heard shouting coming from within. I tried to listen in, but only managed to discern who was yelling and when. If it was only the two of them in there, then Toxic seemed to have been more distraught than her boyfriend. It got quiet for a while, and then I heard someone approaching the door. It opened and Skorne walked out; it was difficult to recognize him because his outfit resembled that of Noxus' elite military unit: the Raedsel Guard.

"Irannius? What-"

"What are you doing dressed like that?"

"I can't tell you." He looked away. This lack of trust in me was infuriating.

"And why not? We've been friends since the first day I joined the institute. You were there when I summoned my first minion and you cheered my name down the very halls of the league on the day I summoned my first champion. You're the closest thing I have to a brother, Skorne. Why can't you tell me why you carry such a heavy burden on yourself?"

"Forget about me! Forget our past... you're better off without me."

"That's not true-"

"I stopped caring about myself a long time ago! Why can't you stop as well? You, Toxic, Nina... you're all better off without me." He ignored everything else I wanted to say as he marched off down the hall. I was deeply concerned for him, the Raedsel were constantly in the company of High Command during active duty. Why would he be part of that outfit? He had only just joined the ranks of Noxian military. I had to know if Toxic was alright. I walked inside her room, she was sitting curled up on her bed sobbing.

"Toxic are you-"

"Get out Irannius!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Do I look like I'm alright!? He's being an absolute idiot! He could get himself killed! He won't tell me why he's doing this... and he refused to listen when I begged him not to go. Its like he doesn't care about me anymore."

"He cares deeply about you-"

"Really? Then why would he leave me!? He kept saying it was for my own good... I might not ever see him again." She shrank away into absolute depression, and I didn't know of anything I could say to cheer her up... for I too was sad. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it moved me aside. Katarina walked by me and sat down next to Toxic and put her arms around her.

"I know what you're going through right now." Toxic cried into Kat's shoulder. "I know what its like to be torn from the one you love because of war. Don't hide your tears, your emotion is your strength... and with your strength comes the power to change. Do not feel abandoned. This summoner, Nina, and myself are all here for you." Toxic kept sobbing, but now she put her arms around Kat and tried to speak. "Don't try to talk right now, just let it all out... there will be plenty of time to talk later. Irannius I think it would be best if you left." I didn't argue with her. As I was on my way out, Nina arrived and walked past me to tend to her best friend. I closed the door behind me upon exit. One of my followers returned.

"Irannius! I bring news of our task. Why are you in this wing of the institute? You do know that-"

"Not now please."

"I'm sorry sir. As I said before, regarding our orders-"

"I said not now! Talk to me tomorrow about it... I want to be left alone."

...

21 April, 21 CLE

It hurt to think that Katarina could comfort good friends of mine better than I ever could. What was she planning? She obviously sought to control my personal life to get to Swain. I would not let her, and I trusted that my friends would stay true to me rather than to her. With less emotional agitation, I approached my followers in the cafeteria to ask for their full report.

"What have you learned?"

"Forgive us for speaking quietly sir. You never know who might be listening." I began to whisper as well.

"Go on."

"We've discovered much. After the General appeared before the Lightshield's at Kalamanda, Demacian troops began to pour in to reinforce their numbers. A couple hundred of their most elite are expected there as of today."

"From whom did you get this information?"

"Demacian summoners are as careless with speech as they are with resolve."

"Look alive sir." Some of the guards cracked their knuckles.

"It appears our meddling has attracted some unwanted attention." I turned around and noticed the group of Demacian summoners, who were typically found in the cafeteria as well, on their way over to us. They didn't look too happy to say the least. Their leader spoke.

"Irannius, your men assaulted one of our own. He was beat to within an inch of his life just so that he would talk..."

"And what is it exactly that you expect me to do?"

"A good leader accepts responsibility for those under him. We demand an apology. What you Noxians did to him was monstrous. And as two wrongs don't make a right... an apology from someone as proud as you would more than suffice."

"I'm sorry."

"You're what!? Irannius, don't let this dog push you around!"

"Enough! I didn't order you to torture and interrogate. Only to listen in. You have your apology Demacian, don't expect me to give another."

"No I don't think that will be necessary." They left, the only reason I even apologized came from how I was fond of Jarvan's tenacity. The prince was strong, and strength was idolized by Noxus... no matter where it came from.

"We're sorry as well sir. We disobeyed orders."

"Feel free to enact whatever punishment you feel just."

"I have my information, we will discuss this another time. I must speak with the General at once."

I began casting a teleport spell. I had to inform Swain of the incoming Demacian reinforcements. The spell finished and I arrived in Noxus' military camp.

...

Soldiers were lined up in rows performing repetitive and grueling exercises. There was a man wearing heavy armor and a red cape, holding onto an enormous axe as he watched the men train. I observed as he paced the rows, scanning them... until he noticed one man whom was falling behind. He approached the man and placed his foot on the soldier's back while he attempted to do a push up. The soldier struggled and squirmed under the weight of the boot, the armored man only pressed down harder before he set his heel on the soldier's neck, smothering his face into the muddy ground.

"Weakness."

I payed him no more attention and sought out what would most likely be Swain's tent. The most prominent one overlooked the entirety of the camp, that had to have been the General's. I called out for him when I reached the entrance. He was there, and told me to come in. Swain was hunched over a desk and was writing about something undoubtedly important, Beatrice was on his shoulder sleeping. Books were stacked high on both sides of them.

"I see you have yourself a bit of light reading."

"It is crucial that I have them. They're almanacs and censi of Noxus dating back the past 20 years."

"How did those come to be in your possession?"

"That would be my doing." This voice was unfamiliar. I looked around and noticed a woman sitting down in a chair not far from me, reading a book. Had this new person been here the entire time?

"You two have not met before. I advise you introduce yourselves to one another."

"Well then, my names Irannius. Pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Halsnight. Mikki Halsnight. And to answer your question, I gave him the books. The Noxian library is allowed copies of all censi that High Command issues, and there are plenty of almanacs lying around."

"So you're a librarian?"

"She's the Head Librarian, Irannius."

"My apologies, how long have you known the General?"

"For a couple years now, he definitely is one of the library's most prominent patrons. Also likes to drop by unannounced."

"I'm finished here Mikki; and I'll arrange for all your possessions to be returned to the library with utmost efficiency. My summoner and I have much to discuss it seems."

"Thank you, Swain." The woman got up and politely bowed to the both of us before leaving. Swain grabbed his cane, stretched his back and motioned for me to follow him outside. Beatrice had now woken up and left Swain's shoulder to pace the sky around the camp.

"Demacia is mobilizing their most elite to reinforce their presence here in Kalamanda."

"I already know. That's why I've dispatched the Raedsel guard to do the same for Noxus." The Raedsel!? That was the unit that Skorne was a part of. We kept walking through the camp until we arrived at where the men were training. The armored brutish figure still paced up and down the rows... looking for 'weakness.'

"I have a question about the Raedsel..." Swain merely kept looking at the men while they struggled to train.

"Go on."

"What is their duty, exactly?"

"To protect members of High Command with their lives. Among their ranks are the most decorated of war veterans and most promising of aspirants. They are the first to be dispatched, and often the only, battalion needed to win skirmishes."

"I see... and is their success rate high?"

"I know about your friend. I'm the only General in active duty at this moment in time, and I know of every soldier underneath me. When I discovered that he wanted to join us, I had him assigned to my personal envoy of Raedsel. You need not worry, I'm confident that they will not see battle. He'll be fine."

"Thank you Swain, that means more to me than I could begin to describe. I've got another question, not about the Raedsel though."

"You want to know who the man with the giant axe is. That would be Darius. He is the 'Hand of Noxus' and a General, like myself."

"What is he doing here?"

"I've asked him to see that the men are being properly trained. They leave much to be desired." Darius was disciplining a soldier when another started to fall behind in the exercise. Darius informed the man that he'd, 'Get to him in a moment' and the man made a mad dash to the entrance of the camp.

"He shouldn't have done that. Darius has a personal vendetta for deserters..." The Hand of Noxus sprinted after the fleeing soldier, the latter frantically screamed in terror as the distance between the two dwindled rapidly. "I'm going to need you to stay here until otherwise notified, much will occur soon... and I'll need you at my side." I was distracted by the developing scene in front of me but still replied with an, 'of course.' The man was just about to make it to the gate when Darius bounded through the air, lifted his axe up high, and brought it crashing down upon the soldier. Darius' blade cut through the man's skull all the way down until he was split in half. The sound was thunderous, and his blood erupted out like a fountain. The remnants of the soldier spilled across the dirt; the axe was dripping. Swain turned to address the remaining soldiers who stood paralyzed from what just happened.

"Let him be an example to all those who contemplate deserting. If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." The men went back to training with new-found fervor, Swain went back to his tent, and I couldn't stop staring at the butchered body. Darius took the dilapidated clothes of the soldier and wiped his axe with them.

"I do not tolerate cowardice."


	16. Sheen

Sheen

19 June, 21 CLE

The soldiers grew restless. Darius' training had conditioned them to be as they described, "as unfeeling as stone, as comforting as the guillotine, and as strong as Noxus itself." There had been no more deserters since the unfortunate event of a month ago. The unease in their minds came from how prepared they were for a fight, and how impatient they were for one. If Darius had given the word, I'm sure they would have charged to Demacia in a heartbeat.

I had been left in Swain's stead to see that General Darius received all that he requested. Fortunately, he and I had little interaction... apparently anything he needed he just took, such as grindstones and rations. I didn't think that he would feel the need to justify his authority over the men, seeing how if anyone questioned him they would surely have been split in two. In one of Swain's many absences, I studied the hand of Noxus and everything he did held more purpose than anyone I've ever know, including Swain. He kept his head held high when walking not because of pride, but because he needed to see all that transpired around him. He ate only what was necessary to support bodily function and preferred it that way. His training routines and his punishments were something else entirely. Every soldier was put in a ring with him one on one and was outfitted in their armor, while Darius wore only cloth pants. They would be given the weapon of their choice and told to draw blood against him, and for every time he disarmed them he would be allowed a piece of his armor... until there was nothing left but his axe for him to use. Every soldier passed that test within the first couple of disarms, fearing the hopelessness of death if they allowed him to reach his axe. I observed them on hikes around the area as well. The outfitting was reversed for this test, as the soldiers were nearly naked and Darius was completely stacked in his armor. They would be told to reach a certain destination and anyone who finished there behind the General would die. They ran til their hearts gave out, and all lived. The punishments were far more brutal than the exercises and all proved to be incredibly painful if not fatal. One day a soldier took more than his share of rations, and as punishment... Darius took the man's food away for a week saying that if anyone fed him they would share in his misery. Another day, a soldier tripped and Darius broke both the man's legs because he wasn't mindful of his footing. Rainy days were dreaded as a result. But the worst punishment was when a soldier attempted to kill the General while he slept. I would've expected a quick death for treachery of that kind, but Darius wanted to make an example of him... so the soldier was fastened to the flagpole and left at the top of it until he died. It was difficult to not feel sorry for the man, especially in his death throes. Darius made the men continue on with training as if nothing happened, even when the soldier cried out in pain and begged to die. What kept me going through the ordeal was the fact that he brought it upon himself.

While I was in Swain's tent browsing some of his reading material, Darius had paid me an unexpected visit.

"You will have to do." I was surprised by the overbearing man's words.

"What is it that I'll have to do?"

"Our men in Kalamanda report that the prisoner was found dead in his cell. A victim of Nyzer poisoning. Since Jericho is there handling the matter... you will have to deliver the message to High Command on our behalf." He handed me a sealed letter. "Immediately." I wasted no time at all casting teleport. It was either do as he asked or taste my own blood... not a tough decision. It finished and I was transported to Noxus. There was a courtyard in front of High Command that Swain and I frequented during the time before the Noxus v Ionia rematch. It was the only place I knew of that was close to my destination. As to be expected, I was approached with weapons drawn by the Raedsel guard that monitored the area.

"What is your business here summoner? Speak or die!"

"I'm here on behalf of Generals Darius and Swain to deliver a message to High Command. Here is the letter." I produced it and the Raedsel recognized the seal.

"Very well, we will escort you to Keiran."

Keiran Darkwill, youngest son of Boram Darkwill. The man who brought Alistar before Noxus in chains. As we moved from corridor to corridor inside the imposing seat of Noxian government, I couldn't help but feel honored to have known and met so many important figures. To be able to walk the halls of High Command itself was not to be trifled with either. We moved deeper and deeper into the building, until we came across a set of onyx double doors. There were Latin words carved into them... the most prominent of which read, "Fortis resurgunt et infirmi moriuntur."

"What does that mean?"

"The strong rise and the weak die." The voice came from a mysterious man who was dressed in all black. His hair was long and as dark as the door itself... his face was manic, and his silver eyes betrayed a sense of paranoia from him as he continued speaking to me. "It is a law we live by... and also the only one that matters. Each time a Grand General is chosen, they select the next law to be carved upon the door. 'The strong rise and the weak die' were the words given to us by Noxus' first Grand General hundreds of years ago. You'll notice another sentence below that line, one which my own father placed, that reads "potentia prohibitae est dux incarnatus" which means "power restrained is a ruler incarnate."

"I take it you're Keiran, the Grand General's son."

"Yes, and you're Irannius... Jericho's favorite lapdog. What news do you bring?" I kept my temper in check, after all... Keiran was the Noxian adequate of royalty.

"Darius and Swain sent me to deliver you this letter." The Raedsel grabbed it from my hand and gave it to Keiran. His expression changed from that of smug satisfaction to worry in an instant.

"How is this possible!? My father must be notified at once... Whoever killed that prisoner is trying to start a war between us and Demacia. You're no longer needed here, summoner... go back to your masters and tell them that the Grand General will be rectifying their incompetence himself!" He opened the doors and as he stormed through them I began teleporting back to the military camp.

...

"You're back. How did it go?"

"Swain? I didn't expect you to be here. High Command got the message, and I was told that the Grand General would be visiting Kalamanda soon." Darius was in Swain's tent with us as well.

"You should know by now to expect me at all times. This is indeed great news. And-" He stopped speaking, stared at my forehead, and sighed. "And it appears I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Wait, why?"

"Because certain people don't know how to mind their own business. Now go!" I left the camp for the institute, Katarina's damnable influence was getting in the way again. Why wouldn't she just abandon this lost cause? Surely she should know by now that she wasn't going to stop what we were setting in motion.

"All summoners are weak... especially that one, Jericho. I see it in his eyes... weakness."

"He's been more useful to me in the past year than anyone else has been."

"Why do you keep that pathetic boy around?"

"The greatest of artists become well acquainted with the tools of their trade. A chisel for sculpting, a brush for painting... I prefer to use all tools available to me instead of limiting myself to only one. The masterpiece of my design will take every resource I have and just as you are the chisel that carves out its flesh... he is the brush that brings it to fruition."

"I will support your right to lead us... but never compare me to the likes of him again!" Darius left the tent.

"Of course... all tools can be replaced..."

...

I teleported to my room at the institute. I did not want to get ambushed by anyone at the Urf fountain, considering that I typically chose that as my regular destination.

"Boram Darkwill..." I wondered what kind of man he was. Was he ruthless and brutal like Darius? Or was he cunning and calculative like Swain? Regardless, Swain undoubtedly had a plan in store for him. That poor prisoner, who could've poisoned him? I guessed that it'd be Demacia trying to silence his 'lies', but I never did know what Swain was up to... could've easily been Noxus who did it. If it weren't for Katarina, he'd have filled me in on the details I'm sure. There had to be a way to undo Twisted Fate's spell on me. "What better place to research magic... than at a library?" The institute's collection would not suffice. They only concerned themselves with magic that summoner's would use day to day, and although Fate's spell seemed to resemble the link between summoner's and champions... I knew it had to have been more archaic. That left only one other place I was permitted to check, but I did not know where it was exactly. "The closest spot will have to do." I left for Noxus once more.

A lone figure remained in the room as the summoner's violent incantation spirited him away. Her hand-mounted crossbow had been cocked and ready to fire if the need had arisen. She stepped out from hiding and she paced through the modest living space soundlessly. The woman removed her red sunglasses as she happened upon a box that was marked with a peculiar black rose. She scanned its contents and carefully removed the letters within... breaking the seals on each to read what was written.

"The seeds of evil." She quickly dashed over to the desk in the corner of the room and began copying the letters.

...

Swain's demeanor softened whenever we were in this area of Noxus... it was like he was at home or something. I guessed he should feel that way everywhere in the city-state, but he always acted differently when we were in the Ivory Ward Marketplace. It was the closest spot I knew to my desired destination.

The Ivory Ward Marketplace was home to some of the oldest families of Noxus, in that regard it didn't seem like a place that people would buy and trade produce at. In fact, there were few people who even frequented the streets... only eyes wandered here. I entered into an old shop that had vines growing alongside the windows. Swain would also spend much time inside this building, asking that I stayed outside, so he could do business with Vexus Nirac, the shop owner. The door bell chimed as I walked into the plain room, there was nobody here. I waited, eventually approaching the front counter and called for Vexus.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nothing. I turned to leave when I got an answer.

"Yes, just... hold on a minute." The voice belonged to an old man who suddenly came out of, what appeared to be, the shop's storage room. "Oh Irannius, is Swain here?" He looked around expectantly.

"No, just me-"

"Ahah! He sent you then, what does the General need?"

"I'm here on my own business. And how do you know who I am?"

"Umm, well... Jericho talked about you in one of his many visits. I assumed by your clothing that you were the Irannius he spoke so... highly of. How can I help you?"

"I'm just looking for directions. I heard there was a famous library nearby-"

"I got just the thing for you then." The old man disappeared into the storage room, came back moments later, and placed a map of Noxus in my hands. His hands were shaky, and one of them had a black embroidered ring, Vexus covered his hand when he undoubtedly noticed me staring at it.

"Thank you for your assistance. What do you and Swain do anyways? I would never know, considering I always keep getting asked to stay outside when he does business."

"Well... all sorts of things actually. Bit of this and that."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"If you must know, he visits me just to talk. I've been living here for a long time, and he always likes to be informed of recent events... considering Noxus doesn't have its own newspaper. Knowledge is power you know, and he reimburses me for every bit of info I give him. Does he know you're here right now?"

"Not really."

"Oh... well you go hurry off then. If I know Jericho, he surrounds himself with people who have plans... and I'm sure yours must be important if it meant seeing an old man like myself."

I readied a teleport, they were becoming taxing and this one would have to be the last for the day. The map showed me exactly where the library was... and hopefully my answers lied within. I left.

"Jericho's not going to like this one bit..."


	17. Zeal

Zeal

19 June, 21 CLE

I felt changed, this... place made me too calm; the Noxian library must have been spellbound. I walked inside and noticed there was hardly anyone present except the caretaker and myself. I approached the front desk.

"Hello, I take it this is your establishment?" The woman was lost in the pages of the book she was reading and was half-conscious of my presence.

"You would be correct." She placed the book down after marking her place in it. "Wait, I think I've seen you from somewhere before."

"You would be correct as well, my name is Irannius... we met about a month ago. I'm Swain's prime summoner. You are Mikki, correct?" She frowned.

"Yes I remember now. He has yet to return the material he borrowed over a month ago. Where is it? I hope he doesn't expect those books to return themselves."

"Well I haven't come here on his behalf, and I'm his summoner... not his errand boy. I have a very important matter of my own to deal with and I would very much appreciate your assistance." We both glared at each other for a moment before I softened my expression. "Please."

"Very well then. How can I help you?"

"I need to browse all the volumes you have on binding spells and how to counter them."

"It appears you and the General have similar taste then. He's had that same request for a long time now, but I don't let those books leave the library. Follow me."

I followed the young woman throughout the expansive building, books were neatly stacked on shelves and if I wasn't here for a specific purpose I might have just lost myself in them for days. She led me to a quaint desk and told me to wait while she brought back my request. Moments later there were towers stacked in front of me.

"Anything else?"

"This will suffice, thanks again." Time to get to work.

...

The contents of the summoner's letters disturbed her. If what they detailed came to pass... there would be blood, and some had already begun to transpire. How could she fight such a foe? It was impossible... no, not impossible... she gave up such thoughts a long time ago when her parents were murdered. Vayne had spent all her life searching for those who would prey on the weak, hoping one day to find the monster that destroyed her family and exact her revenge. In her world, there was no middle path. Only good, evil, and there were certainly no such things as coincidences. The letters she discovered definitely had something to do with Kalamanda, all the past dates led up to the so-called "earthquake" that trapped the Demacian miners. It was a hunch, a good one, but there was still no solid proof... she'd have to investigate further, alone. The summoner must've been a complete fool to leave such sensitive information lying around, and didn't think to dispose of his previous instructions... the only reason she didn't destroy them, was so that she might catch him in the act of execution. Vayne certainly knew who the summoner was, Jericho Swain's prime... she had the uncanny ability to sense the evil of those she tracked, and strangely enough the summoner didn't carry that taint with him. Ignorance is no excuse however, and all those who labor under evil, without taking a stand, promote its deeds. "Evil must be punished" and as she loaded her crossbow bolts, she knew exactly where to stem its roots.

For some champions, the allure of fame was desirable in and of itself... but for Vayne, it was sickening. How could beings of great power stay blind to the injustices that were committed daily? They would rather concern themselves with petty goals than aid those in need. The "champions" of the league disgusted her, worst of all her own kind. Demacia claimed to be a "shining example of justice and good" but when Vayne's family was murdered... where was justice? Where was good? All she remembered was their blood on her hands, and her eyes exhausted of tears. Demacia was no better than the Void. In the end... everyone had an agenda, and she was the only one she could trust.

...

Cassiopeia never thought it'd actually happen but someone, besides her, actually started poking their nose in others' business. She was suspicious of Vayne since the moment she arrived at the institute and Vayne's past was no secret to her. She had watched as the Demacian went to and from Irannius' room, initially she toyed with crass thoughts as to the reason why the woman was visiting the room... but dismissed it. The door had been open when the night hunter left and there wasn't any trace of a summoner, a struggle, blood, or other things left in the room. Only some opened letters on Irannius' desk. Cassiopeia slid across the floor to the desk and her eyes widened with absolute terror when she realized what must have just happened. She had to leave quickly, Leblanc must be informed.

...

It had been a couple hours after I had sat down and began reading, and I saw that it was pitch black outside through the windows of the library.

"Damn it" There was nothing here that could help me, the spell placed upon me was designed to only be removed by the one who willed it in the first place. That meant Katarina would have to willingly give it up, and that was never going to happen. It bugged me, she could see what I saw, nearly read my thoughts, and place her own thoughts inside my head to "persuade" me. The last of those capabilities, I noticed, could only occur when I'd have any semblance of thought with Katarina at the time... like what happened with Jarvan IV.

"How's it coming?" The Noxian librarian was discovered to be a quizzical person at times.

"Well for one, you startled me. Two, I've found that nothing here is going to help me."

"You've been here for quite a while, and it's getting late. I actually have to close up the library for the day."

"My apologies, would you like some help with that?"

"That's very nice of you to offer actually." We spent around thirty minutes returning the books back to their proper places and seeing to various other details around the building. I dare say that our impressions of each other must have changed because we were happily making lame jokes to one another before we were done.

"Is that all of it?"

"Yep, that should do it. Where are you heading off to now?"

"I have no clue. It would probably be excruciating to try and cast one more teleport for the day, but I would have liked to have gone back home to the institute."

"I might be able to help you. I don't typically do this for everyone, but I could teleport you back if you'd like."

"Really? That would be great! I didn't know you were capable of magic like that."

"Let's just say it runs in my family." She held out her hand and a faint purple rune appeared underneath me. She was a rune-caster!? I made considerable note of who she was as I was suddenly transported back to the institute.

"Home sweet home." Today had been long and arduous. Besides informing Boram Darkwill about the prisoner's untimely death, nothing really got done. The librarian did a good job at sending me back to the institute, but I still had to walk quite a bit to reach my room from where I landed.

Something was wrong. Why was my door open? I frantically rushed inside my room and... no...

"Who's been here!?"

...

Swain opened the door and proceeded into the quaint room as all eyes of the Ivory Ward Marketplace fell upon him. Others' prying indulgences would have to suffer, as his business was of utmost security. He scanned the room and approached the front counter, expecting his contact to appear any moment. The master tactician was becoming impatient.

"Vexus..." The tonality in his voice was that of agitated expectancy. "I know you're here..." The old shopkeeper timidly came out of the back room, his hands were shaking as he kept them in front of his face.

"J-Jericho, I wasn't expecting. H-How are you?" Swain arched his brow at the feeble man and sighed heavily.

"You're the one who sent me a letter detailing the whereabouts of my summoner... and yet you claim you weren't expecting me?" Swain lifted the bar on the side of the counter upwards, and walked past Vexus into the storage room. "I trust the others are here..."

"Y-Yes sir. I've had them doing exactly as you requested." Swain motioned for Vexus to move a crate out of his way, revealing a passage that was hidden beneath it. Beatrice left Swain's shoulder and flew down into the dark tunnel.

"Let's take a walk."

The two disappeared down into a cobblestone passage and Vexus ran off ahead of Swain to grab an already lit torch to guide their way. The singular path began to branch out into a network of tunnels as they moved deeper into the labyrinth. There was a faint humming sound echoing in the distance, and as they got closer to it... Vexus became more worried.

"Your attempts at hiding your duress are pitiful." They arrived at their destination, a door with a triangular hole in it, from which the sound was emanating.

"I'm sorry sir! I truly am, but I don't think they're ready yet."

"I'll be the judge of that. They're either ready, or they're useless to me. Now open the door." He did as he was commanded.

There inside was Swain's personal regiment of Raedsel Guard. The noises heard before were their voices as they attacked training targets. They immediately stopped as Jericho entered the room.

"As you were." He paced the room, noticing every detail of every combat move they executed on the targets. At the end of the hall there was a man who was bruised, bloodied, blindfolded, and chained to one of the stone walls. Beatrice rested on the dilapidated man's head. Swain ignored him and continued investigating his guards' technique for a moment longer. "I've seen enough." Vexus called for the soldiers to fall in line before the General. They did so immediately.

"It appears Mr. Nirac was correct. Some of you aren't ready... Some of you don't have what it takes. I can see it in your eyes." Swain started chuckling. "And that's why I'm giving those of you who aren't prepared... one more chance." The General walked into the horde of soldiers and started selecting six of those he found to be wanting. Once they were assembled before him, he continued his instruction. "I feel that you lack proper discipline. That's why I will only take the last one standing... you don't have it in yourselves to kill one another."

"What? I'm not going to kill one of my comrades!" One soldier remarked. Jericho stared at the floor and sighed. He walked over to the soldier and gazed unblinkingly into his eyes. The soldier was trying in vain to meet his stare, trembling too much to realize the deft movement of his sheath as Swain pulled out the man's sword... and plunged it straight into the soldier's chest. Swain watched as the body went limp, and the life faded from its eyes.

"It appears your weapon had no qualms about killing you..."

"You're a monster!" Swain casually dropped the blade to the ground and began walking over to the bound man in the back of the room who had just insulted him. Beatrice had relocated to the prisoner's shoulder and began pecking at a scab on his neck... eliciting cries of agony. Swain leaned into the man's ear to whisper.

"You know very well who I am... what I can do... who I can reach." Tears streamed from beneath the blindfold as Beatrice kept pecking away at the prisoner's flesh. The remaining five soldiers wasted no time and already began attacking each other. "You would do well to remember that... Skorne."


	18. Phage

Phage

1 July, 21 CLE

I kept all the letters I had discovered on my desk about a week ago... and prayed that there weren't any that were missing. I was such an idiot! I had just jeopardized Swain's plans by being careless. I might never know who pilfered their information, and I wasn't going to ever let the General know that all was in absolute crisis. There wasn't much detail written on them to begin with... I was completely safe... right? Every night was horrible. I kept on thinking that there could be a missing letter and the General could have asked to meet with me already... and I would have failed to do so. What would my consequence be? He definitely would have me relieved of my services... or worse. It was this thought in particular that made me gasp in terror when even the slightest of noises reached my ears at night. Sleep became impossible, and I was awake when the sun began to come up. I took this moment to walk around the institute, over-encumbered with feelings of guilt, desperation, and exhaustion. I rarely ever drank coffee, but the stuff sounded like a good idea at the time. Morgana was at the cafeteria, one of those rare moments she could be found working there... I had nothing left to lose, so I might as well ask her. She didn't look delighted to see me, but who was she ever happy to see anyway?

"I'll take the blackest coffee you got. Don't hold back, the stronger the better... in fact, toss in some shots of espresso." Morgana grinned wickedly at this request and went to go grab the brew. Moments later she returned, carrying a cup for herself as well and a plate full of Teemo shaped cookies. She sipped on hers contently while I gazed deep into the soul-less liquid beverage; it was as black as tar. "Just what I needed." The fallen angel tilted her head in anticipation as I downed her creation.

I was wired in an instant.

"How is it?"

"I dare say its more evil than anything Singed has made."

"Its what I use to get through the days." She grabbed one of the cookies and dipped its tiny feet in the cup, disintegrating them completely as she bit off its head.

"This has got to be the most sinister thing I have ever tasted... and you can look forward to me requesting it in the future."

Morgana blushed, but only for a moment. "You flatter me with your words... but know that flattery isn't going to get you anywhere you'd enjoy." I gulped down what was left of my drink and left. It was easy to forget about all my problems when my heart was about ready to burst out of my chest. My guards weren't anywhere to be found in the cafeteria... so I checked the next viable location: the Noxian wing of the institute.

It wasn't the first time I had been in this wing of the league. I had visited Katarina's room, on more than one regrettable instance, but this time the way leading up to it was filled with Noxian summoners who were sulking and slouched down against the walls. My entire group of followers approached me after spying me from down the hallway.

"Please tell us it isn't true Irannius!"

"What's going on? Why are you all so distressed?"

"Didn't you hear? Grand General Boram Darkwill was assassinated!"

They all flocked around me and lamented. It was an attempted embrace, clinging to whom they thought had the most power to right the wrong that was committed. My feelings, my thoughts, and my words escaped me as I fell to my knees... hands suffocating my eyes. The mass of bodies huddled over me, all grieving in their own way while I was understanding what would become of me. I was the one who informed Darkwill of the prisoner's death. There must have been a letter I was missing! It could very well have been my fault for the Grand General's assassination. This was the end; how could Swain's vision of a strong Noxus be realized when our very own leader was gone?

I was a dead man.

"Irannius you must do something!"

"Go to the General, he's handling it all in Kalamanda alone."

Never in my whole life has anything terrified me more than being asked to go see Swain at that moment. I would be better off just killing myself than going to him! There my death would not come swift nor would it be painless for I'd likely be tortured in the most inhumane way possible by Darius. My name would be stricken from all records, my followers would curse having ever known me... and my friends would probably be treated in the same manner.

"Please Irannius, Noxus needs you!"

It had to have been fated of me to end in such a way. A lowly boy growing up in a life filled with repugnance, tormented constantly by those who thought themselves superior... to die branded and executed as a traitor. Thoughts of running away proved to be futile, as there was no way I'd be able to hide from Katarina's influence. So I teleported to Kalamanda, to meet my maker.

...

The death of Boram Darkwill was not celebrated by any faction. No Demacians, Ionians, Piltovians, Freljordians, or Zaunites could be found cheering... as each had a reason to mourn. To other groups who had heard the news, it was just another casualty of some war that the Journal of Justice was covering.

Garen Crownguard sat alone against one of the inner summoning platforms large marble columns. He would've hoped that when the day the head of the snake was severed, he would rejoice... and finally lay down his weapon. But he knew that today marked a change for the world... a change that brought Demacia only more war. All Garen sought was peace, to live just long enough to have a family and die knowing that he did everything that he could for them. His blade rested across his lap as he gazed into his reflection. This was not the mirror of a man who was happy; it was the echo of broken soul who had spent a lifetime in servitude... so that others could live the life he wanted for himself. The death of Noxus' Grand General had now sealed his fate. "But as long as I breathe... I will fight to keep my dream."

Yi stood leaning on the hilt of his blade, staring off into the distance. Ionia would never praise the death of anyone... not even the ruler of Noxus. He had enough foresight to fear what might come. The next ruler could be more ruthless, their reign might be unbridled and destructive. Power was glorified in Noxian society, and Master Yi knew very well that power was only a hole in one's heart. They sought it, yearned for it, lusted after it time and time again... and the one who would inherit it all would find that there was no such thing as "enough power." Darkwill had spent years in control of his own city-state, and even though he was the one who gave the orders to invade Ionia... he also showed restraint. Almost as if it was never his intention to truly acquire the land. Yi understood that the Kinkou had more to fear than he did, even though such emotion was never physically displayed from them. Akali, Shen, and Kennen upheld the balance of the world, and balance dictated that Darkwill would rule for as long as he did. Now there was an unknown which could not be quantified nor scaled. Noxus could now upset the balance, tip the scales... bring order down in ashes.

Crime had remained non-existent since Caitlyn took up the mantle of sheriff of Piltover. It wasn't in her jurisdiction to investigate the deaths of foreign officials, but that didn't stop the thought from crossing her mind. She slammed the Journal of Justice's latest issue down on her desk and looked out her window at the city of progress. Her city, the one she worked restlessly to clean up, was being threatened. If Noxus stayed to its current routine, it wouldn't be long before the next Grand General would seek to make a prize out of Piltover. Caitlyn knew plenty of shifty characters who would take advantage of the situation in the event that Noxus attempted to invade, and she would have to keep down riots in the street as well as fend off Noxian invaders if that came to pass. To make matters worse, what would happen if the jails fell to ruin? She held her face in the palms of her hands and sighed heavily. "Its going to be a paperwork nightmare."

...

"The assassination was not of the summoner's doing." Vayne had spent her time stalking Irannius ever since he returned to the institute. He continued to show signs of sleep deprivation, it had to have been caused either by a guilty conscience or insomnia. The medical wing of the institute kept records of the conditions of the summoners who resided within the league and Vayne had "borrowed" Irannius' medical information... no history of insomnia was found. She wasn't far behind him when he was surrounded by his so-called "guards" and told to report to Swain. Vayne knew more about his guards than he did. She tried investigating them, starting with their names... but when she went to search for their medical records, it was discovered that no such summoners existed at the institute. It was this startling piece of information that sent chills down her spine. That meant Swain's corruption ran deeper into the institute than she expected and that significant people had to have been involved. The master tactician did a good job of making his hands seem clean, and it was up to the night hunter to find out where he hid the bloody cloth. Vayne scanned her copy of issue #24 of the Journal of Justice and noticed a particular entry she had failed to see before: one of the reader mail entries to Leblanc from someone named "ZaineDraconis." The etymology of the name did not escape her however, as it was a translation of "beautiful serpent." She took her time deciphering the letter, it was an encrypted message that read, "Beware judgement record curious might see black rose threat Vayne" when all the capital letters were picked out. She would have to thank Cassiopeia for the tip one day, because right then she knew exactly where to look.

...

There I was, in the midst of soldiers in mourning. The funeral pyres of Darkwill and his soldiers were still burning, and all were too deep in their sadness to notice my arrival. My heart pounded like a hammer against my chest when I saw Swain. He was still watching the bodies burn when I approached him.

"Irannius..." This was it. I fell to my knees and began to sob, the tears were beginning to form and then I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder as he knelt down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "What happened today was indeed tragic, but it is crucial that we keep looking forward. We cannot afford to let the enemy see us without leadership." Was this real or was he playing some sick joke on me? Swain was never one I'd expect jokes from... maybe I would survive this after all!

"Yes, you're absolutely right."

"I told you I would make amends for what I did to you in Kalamanda long ago, and so it is with great honor that I name you captain of my raedsel guard."

"Swain, I hardly think I'm qualified for such a position."

"Come now, you insult me. You are the prime of the master tactician after all... who else would be better suited? It is with clear minds that we will prevail."

"If you think that I am worthy of such an undertaking... let it be so."

"It has already been taken care of." We stood up and he left, returning with his raedsel. "Stand at attention!" The entire regiment lined up in front of me. "I present to all of you your new captain, Irannius." All of them saluted me except for one. Wait...

"Is that you Skorne?" I ran up to my friend; he had scars and bruises lining his face. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Its nothing, sir!" He glanced at Swain and then back at me. His eyes looked hollow. "Just conditioning."

"That will be all for now." Swain dismissed them and I was saluted once more before they left.

"Why did my friend have those gruesome marks on his face? I thought you said that you weren't going to let anything bad happen to him."

"Those were self-inflicted, there was nothing I could do. He claimed that it was helping him grow accustomed to pain, so that it might not faze him in the future. You could ask him again, he'll tell you that I'm right."

"No its alright... forgive me for not sounding grateful for the new position, its just-"

"I understand." Swain made a long drawn-out yawn. "I have been awake for a considerable amount of time-"

"It would be best if I rested too. Get my thoughts in order." Never had sleep felt so good before.

...

22 July, 21 CLE

There had been no returns to the institute since my promotion to captain. I still didn't feel competent as a leader. I was only accustomed to controlling champions on the fields of justice, not whole platoons of soldiers on a battlefield... where every decision determined life or death. Thankfully, I hadn't actually got a chance to command the raedsel in a combat environment. General Darius was away, he had fulfilled his duty and trained the infantry... Swain however, had said that he saw to the personal training of his raedsel before handing leadership over to me. So for about a month, all we had done was follow Swain around on patrols while keeping in formation. I can't say that I was complaining, it definitely was better than being out in the field fighting the Demacians. Skorne and I haven't been talking. I guess there wasn't anything for us to discuss. Today was to be the same routine: follow Swain around the outskirts of the camp while he inspected everything to make sure it was in working order. I made my way to the General's tent to let him know that we were prepared.

Swain had been planning years in advance for this moment in particular. He stared at Leblanc from across the room, neither champion uttered a single word to each other. His hand choked the grip of his cane and she shakily held her staff close to her body, both thought this day would never come.

"What we've been working so hard for is almost ours, Evaine. All our planning has led up to this moment, and once today is through... no one will be able to stop me."

"Jericho, what about Vayne? Cassiopeia informed me that the Demacian has been poking about in our affairs."

"She is of no concern to us. I prepared in the event someone would seek out my letters... and I was notified the moment that their seals were broken." Swain stepped toward Leblanc and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her shaking subsided. "After today, we can begin tying up loose ends." The woman nodded. "Go now, everything is in place... he's already on his way up to speak with me." The woman nodded, and disappeared from the room.

"General, your raedsel are prepared for the patrol."

"Today feels full of promise. Wouldn't you agree Irannius?"

"I suppose so, sir."

"Let's be off then."

We made our way to the outskirts of the Noxian camp. The raedsel stood ready for Swain's orders. He began moving down the usual patrol route and I gave the order for the troops to follow him. I looked behind to see the camp dwindling in the distance, at least this was one of the few predictable activities the General had. The company kept moving until we reached an open clearing that was bordered by mountainous cliffs.

"At ease men. I wish to admire our surroundings before moving on." Swain didn't have to tell the soldiers twice. Immediately they all relaxed from their stiffened stances and proceeded to sit down, waiting for their next orders. I took my leave of the General to go find Skorne... maybe now he would feel like catching up with an old friend. I found him sitting down and away from the rest of the soldiers; he was looking up at the sky.

"Is there something you need, sir?"

"Come on, you don't have to talk to me like that... I hardly feel entitled to being called 'sir'. I just wanted to talk like we used to do." He looked down at the ground and let out a slight chuckle.

"Alright, how are you? How are things back at the institute?"

"I've been better, this captaining business is real stressful. Everything's just fine back home. How are you holding up? Is the life of a raedsel all that you thought it would be?"

"Well, I'm alive... and that's always good. It was everything that I thought it would be, how is Toxic holding up?"

"Last I remember, she was still having a tough time coping with you going away. She said you were being an idiot."

"Yep, that sounds just like her. And Nina?"

"Nina's the prime for Katarina now."

"Looks like the two of you are moving on to bigger and better things. Maybe Toxic and I will be somebody's prime after this is all done?"

"Knowing the two of you, its only a matter of time." We sat and smiled at each other, it truly had been too long since we last talked like this. I glanced back over at Swain, he was still admiring the scenery but then suddenly...

Swain quickly glanced over to his right and Beatrice began squawking madly.

"Show yourself!" Prince Jarvan IV came rushing out of nowhere towards the General and bounded through the air to come crashing down upon him.

"DEMACIAAAAA!" The earth shook as the cataclysm formed around the two rivals. Swain immediately transformed to defend himself. The soldiers closest to the General were caught unaware and were sent flying backwards by the sheer force of Jarvan's strike. Scores of the Prince's elite guard began pouring down from the cliffs that edged the clearing. We were surrounded.

"Take up arms, defend the General!" The raedsel drew forth their weapons and engaged the enemy. I drew my sword too, although I was not prepared in the slightest to use it. Blade clashed against blade as both Demacian and Noxian alike colored the ground red with their lives. Jarvan and Swain kept assailing one another, but none seemed to have been gaining an advantage over the other. The General's ravens were bashed away by Jarvan's hand but Swain had also expertly dodged the man's lance repeatedly.

"Irannius look out!" Skorne's blade intercepted a strike that would have ended my life. I felt helpless and watched him struggle to fend off the blows of the Demacian soldier who tried arduously to cut us down. I had to do something, my friend was in trouble! I swung my sword at the soldier and he parried my attack... he brought his arm back and lunged his sword right at me.

Skorne pushed me out of the way. The blade pierced straight through his chest.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I took my sword and slashed at the man's neck with all my strength when he retrieved his weapon... severing his head. I watched the body fall to the ground while the gaping wound gushed with blood... but when I looked over at Skorne, I was terrified. He coughed up crimson as he lied on the ground, the chasm in his chest began to stain the earth. I knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to live, you understand me!?" I became completely oblivious to everything around me. "You're going to live, and then things are going to go back to how they were again!" He struggled to match my gaze and stuttered when he tried to speak, coughing up more blood between words.

"I-...hurt." I put my arm underneath his neck to help elevate him. Tears fell from my eyes and onto his blood-spattered uniform when he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be ok."

"T-tell her...I-"

"Tell her what?"

"I-... love..."

His arm became limp and he wasn't blinking his eyes anymore. They kept staring through me as I cried endlessly. "Tell her what!?" I buckled over and sobbed into his clothes. "This was not your war! Its not supposed to be this way... how can I tell her what you said when you're dead?" I should have been the one on the ground, not him. Emotion built inside me until it burst forth and violently warped my surroundings to the league's medical ward. Shen was there and noticed what had just happened and dashed towards me.

"HELP HIM!" The doctor carefully lifted the still body and ran him off to the emergency room. I ran after him but was stopped by Akali.

"We can't let you-"

"That's my friend! You're not going to stop-" She put her arms around me and held me still. "You have to save him..." I cried on her shoulder. "He's like a brother to me."

I could feel that Katarina's influence had finally left me.

I begged and prayed for higher powers to save him. I bargained that my soul be taken instead of his. Wishing that any moment, I would be allowed to see him and he'd be all patched up in the recovery ward. But as I saw Akali approach me in the waiting room... with that look on her face... I knew my prayers went unanswered, and that my cries fell on deaf ears.


	19. Harbor

Harbor

28 July, 21 CLE

"Why? Why did you have to die..."

This question buried me in sorrow. I stayed locked in my room, only coming out to eat when it was necessary... there was nothing I could do to bring him back. Why couldn't they save him? Where was Vladimir when I needed him most? Skorne was the closest thing to family I ever had and he was the one who taught me everything I knew about summoning. I remember being so happy for him when he met Toxic. He was always so awkward around her when they first were together... she must be devastated. Why was I such a fool? I shouldn't have accepted Swain's offer to lead his guard... I knew nothing about combat conditions, only league matches. Its my fault he died. I had to go see how she was doing.

...

Vladimir paced the morgue for recently committed summoners, his eyes seemed to search for those only tagged with "Noxus." One by one he gleefully counted how many faces there were, gliding about the ice cold floor and laughing uncontrollably.

"Seventeen... eighteen..." He stopped suddenly when his eyes caught the tag of someone who didn't belong amongst the dead. His joyful expression melted away when he saw Skorne's body, it was marked with the same tag Vladimir had been counting. "Well that's not correct at all." He scoffed at the false label and proceeded out of the morgue. "Accidents happen... I suppose." He casually made his way back to his room and then he noticed her. She was looking through the league's medical files, wearing the traditional robes of summoners... but he knew who she really was. Vladimir crept up slowly from behind her.

"Step any closer and I'll put twenty bolts into your chest." She turned around and his suspicions were proven true.

"Now why is such a delightful morsel like you poking about in a place like this? I'm not sure how you'd accomplish to bring me low when you don't have a weapon-" Vayne unlatched a hand crossbow from under her sleeve and aimed it right at his head in an instant. "I stand corrected." He grinned wickedly at the night hunter, ignoring her apparent irritation.

"You are disgusting Vladimir. If we weren't here right now I'd-"

"Spend time to get to know me better?"

"Make you suffer for the atrocities you've committed."

"I know very well that you like to punish the wicked so why waste words? My bedroom is just down the hall..." She kept her expression steady as she lowered her crossbow and started walking away from him.

"I have no time for nonsense." He kept grinning to himself, paying close attention to her as she walked away. The crimson reaper sighed heavily when the woman was gone.

"Deliciously vain..."

...

I saw Toxic as she was leaving her room with Nina right by her side. I decided to just follow them instead of making a confrontation. They walked into the league's medical wing and I stopped at the door well after they had gone inside. It was difficult to be here again, the memories were too fresh and too hurtful to bear, but I had to know how she was taking all of this... so I went in.

The pair kept stopping periodically, Nina would turn to Toxic and comfort her with words of reassurance... saying that they could visit another time. But she kept moving forward, Akali let them through to the morgue without saying a word. I was allowed in as well. They were at the far end of the room now, multiple bodies had been brought out for viewing and his was surrounded by the both of them. I could hear Toxic sobbing as I mustered the courage to approach, and when I was standing next to them they avoided looking at me.

"I know there's nothing I can say to bring him back. I just wish it was me that died instead."

"There was nothing anyone could do for him. The doctors tried their best."

"Vladimir could have saved him... he's the only person I know of that could have prevented his death." No sooner had I said this I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear..." The crimson reaper was present among us now, and nonchalantly pushed me aside to see Skorne's body.

"What are you doing here? Why weren't you there when I needed you the most?!" The pale man just looked at me and laughed.

"I live here, and I was probably just relaxing in my room at the time."

"You could have saved his life!"

"I probably could have, but saving lives is droll and I'm known as the 'crimson reaper' not the 'crimson mender' remember?" His response shocked me, I counted on him to be a friend to me the night I teleported Skorne to the medical wing. "I'm only here to collect what's rightfully mine."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Toxic now stood up and ran towards Vladimir, she slapped him straight across the face. His smug expression disappeared and was replaced with an unamused demeanor. "How dare you say that he's your property!" She clutched her hands around the lapels of his coat and barked obscenities at him. Vladimir stood still and stared at her unblinkingly, waiting until she finished. Nina and I both watched in horror as the scene unfolded, at any moment Vlad could have ripped the life from her... but he just stood there when Toxic let go of him, and cleared his throat to speak.

"I imagined you all already knew by now, its been months since Irannius brokered the arrangement with me." All eyes fell on me now.

"What arrangement?"

"The letter said that I'd be given the blood of many a magical being. All that Swain had in his power to give. If you look at the tags on all these fine summoners here, you'll notice that they read 'Noxus' and I believe that falls within his jurisdiction." Nina and Toxic stared at me with disgust.

"You mean you're going to-"

"Drain him? Yes." I grabbed Toxic and held her back as she made another mad dash for Vladimir, she threw her knee into my groin and bashed at my back with her fists... Nina regained her composure after a minute and took Toxic away from the us. Vlad remained with me, laughing uncontrollably.

"You're a monster!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Irannius... you're not only the one who signed his body away, but also the one who got him killed. And you're calling me a monster? Ahahahahaha!" His words cut deeper than any blade ever could, I hung my head and bit back the tears. "Please, let it all out!" I ran as hard as I could away from Vladimir.

"I'm so sorry Skorne... I did this to you."

Vlad ceased his laughter when he was all alone again. He looked at the body of the one they mourned, then at the rest of the bodies, and sighed.

...

Not much time passed before the voice of High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye boomed within the minds of all the institute's summoners.

*Would all senior members please report to the outer summoning platform at once.* I did as she instructed and teleported there.

There were hundreds of summoners already present at the platform and many more were still pouring out of the institute to see what the High Councilor wanted. We heard her speak from the center of the crowd.

"All is not right with Valoran. The forces of Demacia and Noxus have forsaken the league's expressed laws forbidding the act of warfare. We have been more than lenient with them this past week, but yet they've continued to butcher each other in Kalamanda. Our voice will not go unheard, and our justice will be swift!" A nexus appeared above her, suspended by magic that was being cast by the league's adjudicators. "Those among you with the will to end this petty war, step forward!" Nina and Toxic shoved me out of the way as they stepped forward, they were the first to do so. Following their example were hundreds more. When no one from the remaining summoners made a move to assist the councilor she spoke again. "Let it be known that those here with me today perform an act of kindness the likes of which Runeterra will never be able to repay." She conjured a mass teleportation and with a violent burst of light and energy, they had all disappeared with the nexus. People made their way back into the institute, until all that remained outside were the summoners of Demacia and the summoners of Noxus. One of them stood out from all the rest.

His name was Sigfried, the prime summoner of Jarvan IV... the man who made me apologize to his men after my followers interrogated them. He was the prime of the champion whose battalion killed my friend, and I was going to make him pay... make them all pay. I turned to face the sea of summoners loyal to Noxus while pointing directly at the horde of Demacians.

"They would seek to destroy the nation that we hold so dear to our hearts!" I could hear the prince's prime shout across the platform to me.

"Don't do this Irannius!"

"See? Even now they beg knowing full well the strength that we carry within us. Hoping only to strike us when our guard is low! To stab us when our backs are turned! Praying that we just curl up and die without resistance... Are we going to let these dogs blacken the blood shed by our comrades in arms?" The response was unanimous and resounding.

"NO!" My followers approached from out of the crowd and stood with me while the rest of the the summoners gazed at the enemy with sheer hatred.

"Are we going to show them that we are not to be tested? That our fury is unrelenting? That our power is unquestionable?!"

"YES!"

"Then let us bring honor and pride to Noxus today, and finish what their prince had started! BLOOD FOR NOXUS!"

"BLOOD FOR NOXUS!" I lead the charge towards the Demacian summoners. Their charge was led by Sigfriend, and we were met by their booming battle cry.

"DEMACIAAAAAAA!"

We clashed.

Time slowed as the effect of my robes triggered. Both waves of summoners crashed against one another as spell and fist alike were used for terrifying effects. My guards kept any and all challengers off of me as Sigfried and I fought, I could hear bodies of other summoners hit the stone ground as I threw punch after punch at my rival. He dodged each blow despite me having the advantage. He exhausted me just as I ignited him, we both cleansed out simultaneously and renewed our assault on each other once we realized the futility of summoner spells. As I jabbed him in the ribs, I took a left hook to the jaw and hit the floor. He coughed and loomed over me. "Get up you proud bastard." He waited for me to get to my feet and then punched me down again. My lips were burst open and I spat crimson from the stinging wound all over the ground. "Blood for Noxus indeed. Get up!" No one had made a move for us yet, and combatants were beginning to tire out and leave the platform. I got up once more, grabbed onto him, and fell backwards. He was surprised by the sudden motion and didn't react when I rolled over and held him below me. I held nothing back as I beat his face over and over. He couldn't resist the bashes once I threw his skull down against the hard terrain.

"Admit defeat!" I waited and he hazily looked at my face before uttering the incantation for healing.

"Never!" He held his hands to my throat and squeezed my neck while I did the same to him. We both gripped as hard as we could, trying to get the other to release... but neither of us would give up. Everything started to fade... and then we both blacked out.

...

29 July, 21 CLE

The light was blinding when I creaked my eyes open to see. I was back in the medical ward. I had been strapped down one of the beds and there was a device stationed near me to monitor my heart rate. I was in the isolated recovery room, used for the more hazardous patients. In the far corner I could see two familiar faces sitting down in chairs.

"Sona... Magnus..." Magnus' head was resting on her shoulder as he slept, she gently shook him when she noticed that I was awake. The two of them got up and made their way over to me.

*Hey we're here, are you feeling alright?*

"Why am I bound up?" Sona held my hand as she spoke.

*When we heard that you were here, we came as quickly as we could. You were screaming and lashing out violently and the doctors were trying to give you anesthesia but it was difficult for them...*

"Was I saying anything?"

*You kept yelling out 'It should have been me' but you might have said something else before we arrived.*

"I'm sorry the two of you had to see me like that... who brought me here?"

*I was told that Katarina did.* Could it be? The most unlikely person to be charitable brought me away from all that carnage...

I heard a door open up, followed by the sound of footsteps and an object striking the floor repeatedly. "Swain?" Magnus and Sona both turned around to see the man who entered and Sona's hand went immediately from my palm to Magnus' wrist. The master tactician hastily approached me.

"I would like to speak to my summoner... alone." The pair trembled before reluctantly leaving. Closing the door behind them. He looked me up and down and then at the machine monitoring my heart. Beatrice was not with him.

"I'm glad to see-"

"You went away without leave. You, a captain, left the battlefield without so much as a word describing where you were going!"

"I wasn't going to just let my friend bleed out in front of me!"

"And you think that his life was more deserving than the other soldiers you were charged with?"

"I-"

"Enough, what's done is done. You are obviously incapable of handling such responsibility... and are relieved of your position. If Darius had been there to witness it, he would've marched down here himself and..." We didn't look at each other and he slowly eased his frustration. "I'm sure Skorne would have wanted to be given the same ceremony as the rest of the raedsel who died."

"I think that would have been best as well." There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I heard about what you did to end up here... that the prime summoner of Jericho Swain led the charge to 'finish what the Demacians had started'..." I awaited further scolding for my irresponsible actions. "And if it weren't for that act of redemption, we would not be speaking right now. I wish I could have been there to see it myself." He avoided my gaze completely. "You have made me proud."

This is what I wanted to hear for a long time. It was as if a ray of light finally broke through months of darkness... all I wanted was to be told that he was pleased with the work I've done. Swain was proud of me, I wouldn't dare ask him to repeat what he just said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see that the league returns our soldiers home."

"Swain wait, what about the rest of the letters?"

"Those? Don't worry about them... they're useless now." I closed my eyes while sighing in pure relief and was too preoccupied with thoughts of finally having done right by him to notice when he left. I was all alone in the room now.

"Peace as last." I drifted away to sleep and was beginning to relax when I heard violent noises coming from the other rooms of the ward. They got louder and louder until I could hear that the noises were screams and gasps for breath. Without warning the door opened up and I saw Shen, Kennen, and Akali vigorously attempting to restrain Vladimir by hauling him over to the bed next to me and strapping his arms down. His skin was... so pale. He screamed in agony and I could see that his flesh was barely covering his bones. Vladimir reached out to me with his hand and I felt him trying to pull the blood right from my body but Shen intervened. With his arms locked down, his chest struggled against the bindings while he yelled out. I watched in absolute horror as the scene unfolded.

"BLOOD! I NEED BLOOD!"

"Akali! Go get some packs from the freezer, hurry!" Shen and Kennen stayed behind with Vladimir holding him down and hooking him up to a heart monitor. Kennen seemed to be the more distraught of the two.

"You're going to be all right Vlad!" The crimson reaper started going into cardiac arrest, the blip on the monitor jumped up and down repeatedly before flat-lining. Kennen charged his hands together to produce electricity and shocked Vladimir's chest. Shen pulled out a scalpel and took off his right hand glove, using the blade to slice open the palm of his hand... dripping the blood into Vladimir's mouth. His heartbeat picked up again, allowing Akali enough time to return with the blood packs. The bound man drank thirstily of the crimson and all watched in anticipation as he slowly began to regain some color to his skin. Terrified and disgusted beyond belief, I fainted.

...

Beatrice caught up with Swain and landed on his shoulder as he walked the halls of the institute. The bird looked at her master and tilted her head slightly.

"I know, he is difficult to be rid of." Beatrice cawed at Swain in irritation. He looked at his bird expressing the same feeling before gently petting her head. "He may still be of some use to me after all... everything happens for a reason."


	20. Nuisance

Nuisance

4 August, 21 CLE

"And in exchange for Kalamanda... you want me to do what exactly Jericho?"

"If and when the time comes, you will have to claim ownership of the plan as all your doing." The two men stared at each other, one not betraying a single emotion while the other peered in skepticism. Swain and Beatrice watched the man pull off a ring to note the writing on the inner part of the band. The ring was used for sealing and bore the image of a rose as its engraving.

"Eternus... I remember the moment when you first gave me this ring."

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Hmph, of course you don't. Can't have you tied to anything now can we?" Swain held his fist to his mouth and coughed, his bird left his shoulder and flew toward the man.

"Of course, if you won't appreciate what I'm offering..."

"No!" Beatrice flew back around and landed on Swain's shoulder. "Don't mistake my intent, Jericho. I won't hesitate to comply fully... in whatever way I can."

"Then we have an understanding, Farnsley." The master tactician started walking towards the room's exit. "It would prove unfortunate if men could not keep their word."

...

"Wake up Irannius." My eyes opened up and was I was greeted by Shen as he started unhooking me from the machines that monitored my health. "You've made a full recovery, a quick one at that. Most likely because of how long you've been asleep, but I can't blame you after having seen Vladimir like that..." My body was completely sore, the familiarity of moving my arms and legs would take a while to return.

"What... what happened to him?"

"Only he knows. Vlad has refused to tell anyone about anything, its... difficult to deal with. Kennen urged that we not press him for answers, but I have difficulty being able to let that kind of chaos through here again." He finished what he was doing and helped me stand up out of the bed.

"Maybe I could talk to him about it?"

"Having just helped you recover, I highly do not advise that you confront him." He patted me on the back. "You summoners don't like to listen to my advice anyway; I'll have my eye on you, but try not to die."

"Thank you Shen."

He gave me my robes back and I put them on over my hospital gown, they were clean of any blood stains they had before. After exiting the isolated recovery room I could see all the other summoners who had been involved in the fight that I instigated. Whole rows of beds were lined up, half of the room dedicated to Demacia and the other half to Noxus in order to prevent any further violence. Each side stared at me as I walked by, those who weren't too weak on Noxus' side saluted me as I passed... the other side just kept glaring.

"We got him..." I noticed one of my guards was covered in linen bandages, trying to speak to me. I stopped to listen.

"Who?" He made a motion with his head and I looked behind me. I held my hand to my mouth when I saw what had become of Sigfried. He was unconscious, his head was almost indiscernible because of the cuts and bruises that lined it... his chest was completely wrapped in bandaging as well.

"We took our time on that pretty face of his when you both went down, broke some of his ribs too." I turned and kept walking away. I was such a coward, hiding behind others... never capable of finishing my own fights. In the end it was Sigfried who was with his men, while I was specially catered to in an isolated room. I didn't look at either side to avoid seeing the damage I caused to fellow summoners, only forward... until I arrived at Vladimir's cellar-like room. I knocked, but then decided to let myself in when I realized that he would probably not open the door anyway.

"Hello?" No answer. I carefully stepped down into the room and closed the door behind me. The room was just as I remembered it except... there wasn't any blood in the basin. Vladimir was nowhere to be found, so I left. I was hoping to have found him, but he had a way with not being around when I needed him to. Why in the world was he hurting so much? The look on his face was so desperate. The moment I left the medical wing of the institute I saw Beatrice fly straight past me. I looked to where she came from and where she was heading and I didn't see Swain anywhere. I followed after her to see what was happening.

It was extremely difficult to keep pace with the raven, and I hurried as fast as my newly healed legs could take me... weaving our way throughout the institute. It must have been because I was frantically trying to keep up that I didn't realize where I was heading until it was too late. Once I turned a corner, a summoner held out his leg and tripped me to the ground.

...

She rubbed the temples of her head in frustration. He was being too careful! There had to be one contact of his that would slip up... tie him to something, anything! She paused from her current motion and calmed herself. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes herself. Where others have failed, the night hunter most certainly would not. Vayne stepped out of her room like one of the many times she has done before, except she wasn't wearing a disguise. Wondering whether or not it was because she had not been noticed that she has failed to acquire significant evidence against Swain. Down the hall she saw a group of Demacian summoners beginning to surround someone who had been tripped.

"Showing the city-state's true colors no doubt..." She thought to leave their agenda to themselves but then she recognized who the downed individual was. Realizing that this could be the opportunity she was looking for, she acted quickly.

"We're going to repay the kindness that your goons showed to Sigfried."

"Yeah! You have a lot of nerve coming here Irannius!" Vayne cleared her throat audibly and the group looked at her with bewilderment.

"Vayne? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"This man deserves what's coming to him!"

"I'll handle things from here... boys." The group looked at her with rage in their eyes, she knew that dispatching them would be an easy enough task... only hoping that they had enough foresight to know that attacking her would be detrimental. The group gave up and left, she waited until Irannius picked himself up off the ground.

"Thank you Vayne, that was very kind of-" The moment he looked up, he saw that she had her crossbow aimed straight at his head.

"Move." She instructed the summoner to walk into her room and she closed the door once they were both inside. "Sit down in the chair." Vayne's room might have looked just like a summoner's room. It had the very same layout as one and the furniture looked just the same.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'll be asking the questions. Who do you work for?"

"Nobody." She slapped the summoner across the face. He ran his hand against where she hit him and touched the bright red skin in disbelief.

"Consider that benevolence." She held her hand-crossbow against his forehead and kept the edge of the track in alignment. "Now, answer my questions and I won't have to lose a silver bolt in your brain."

"Jericho Swain."

"Were you the one behind the mining 'earthquake'?" No reply. She shot a bolt at the wall next to the summoner's head. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes, I was."

"What do you and Swain intend on accomplishing?"

"Creating a strong future for Noxus."

"Don't be coy."

"I swear that's all I know! That's all I needed to know... he won't tell me what that means exactly but I believe him."

"So you're going to tell me that you didn't know that your 'guards' aren't actually summoners as well? That they're not raedsel masquerading as 'your trusted followers'?"

"...What?" She punched the summoner square in the jaw, she had no time for games. "I don't know what you're talking about Vayne! Please, I don't want to die!..." She could see it now though as he hung his head and began to cry. This summoner was not feigning ignorance, she knew if someone was lying to her.

"You truly don't know how deep this goes, do you?" Vayne lowered her weapon and stood back from the weeping figure, thinking about what her next course of action should be. After a long pause, she spoke again. "Your 'champion' has been using you for a while now. He's been careful with everything he's done, making sure that nothing reciprocates back to him." She looked at the defeated man and knew she wasn't getting through to him. She had to tell him what was really going on, maybe then... "We shouldn't talk here, you're going to have to come with me..." Heavy steps were heard outside of her door. The two stayed extremely still, and heard a guttural voice speak out from the other side.

"Knock, knock."

The door exploded open and made a thunderous crash against the wall. Vayne vaulted across the room to press a button that was hidden on one of her cabinets as Urgot forced himself inside. A segment of the wall adjacent to the cyborg swung out and attempted to crush him but he threw his robotic front legs up to brace for impact. As soon as the wall was bashed back into place, Vayne had already been given enough time to grab her giant crossbow from hiding and begin firing bolts at the Noxian monstrosity, three of which sunk into his flesh.

"Hahaha, you can't kill me Demacian! Many have tried already." She fired faster and faster, preparing for any attacks he might throw back at her. "But for you... there's no coming back from your demise!" Urgot launched a corrosive charge at Vayne and she tumbled out of the way. The acid from the canister had burst out on impact and sprayed a good portion of the room. As the liquid began eradicating all that it touched, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not Urgot cared that the summoner lived or died.

"The summoner!" She gazed back at the chair she had last seen him in and noticed that he was gone. Vayne glanced back at Urgot and barely caught Irannius escaping behind him. "Damn!" She launched a massive bolt and Urgot calculated the area of impact and braced accordingly, but the force knocked him out through the door and into the hallway of the institute. She sprinted after the summoner while she thought her aggressor would still be stunned but felt herself going nowhere. Urgot was channeling his hyper-kinetic position reverser and she soon found herself further from Irannius, now with Urgot blocking her way. They both aimed carefully at one another. Standing still to ready their next shots... Vayne fired first and destroyed the next canister Urgot was about to fire from his arm. The contents of the charge flooded the robotic segment and started eating away at the metal until the arm fell to the floor. The hex-tech man panicked in agony as he felt his skin begin to dissipate from the drops of acid that had sprayed on him. Moments later, just as Vayne was about to fire again, adjudicators appeared and placed the two champions in suspended animation. She would not be able to pursue Irannius, but there was one vital piece of information that she managed to gather at least... she finally knew what Swain's weakest point was. "Albeit too late."

...

"Please be here!"

I had almost ran my heart out while dashing to the other end of the institute. I knocked once on his door and he opened it.

"Irannius? What's the matter? Come inside." I did as he instructed and laboriously trudged over to the nearest chair to sit down. I leaned over and held my head up by my hands and tried to organize my emotions one by one. "Take your time, its obvious you've been under quite a bit of stress." Beatrice landed on a nearby table and turned her head quizzically at me.

"Vayne was interrogating me..." He was not amused with this information.

"I see... what did she want to know?"

"She asked me about what I have done for you, and then she started telling me that my followers are not who I think they are and that you've been using me..." Swain hung his head and sighed, and Beatrice cawed once before flying back to her master's shoulder. "I didn't tell her anything or believe a word she said though!"

"No, I understand. I was just... thinking about what you must have gone through is all. How did you get away?"

"I was incredibly fortunate that Urgot must have seen her abduct me, because he suddenly blew open the door and distracted her long enough for me to get away.

"Was there anything else?"

"No, I just ran here as fast as I could."

"Urgot shall be richly rewarded for his heroism, as for being kidnapped..." Please, don't be angry with me. "I can hardly believe that the institute would let my summoner, of all people, be so viciously affronted without immediate response! It doesn't surprise me at all that a Demacian would stoop so low, but what does shock me is that the league blatantly condones such behavior!"

"What are we going to do?" He knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We are going back to Noxus. Victory is too close... all that we have achieved cannot be put to chance, and I will not let anyone get in our way!"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Take us home."

We both stood up and I began casting to take us to Noxus. Victory is too close... the last solace I hoped I'd ever need to hear again. Finally, our mission will soon be complete, and I will have secured my name in history.


	21. Ending

Ending

16 September, 21 CLE

"...and here we find ourselves at the precipice of it all. This change... excites me."

...

He said that victory was almost upon us! It has been a month since he promised. Why would he reply with, "in due time" every time I asked? Did he not trust me? I have worked so hard for him! I... I've put my life on the line for our dream. I thought insanity would overtake my mind as I waited out the days inside his manor. The grand building was given to him as a gift from the Noxian military for his service to the city-state. I wondered if I would receive a similar gift at the end of all of this. Swain would casually frequent the streets of Noxus, doing whatever he liked, while I was stuck here. After the incident with Vayne, I had been fearing for my life. Even now while I was inside the city walls of Noxus, I was paranoid. I deserved better of a reward than being confined in one location until all was said and done. This insulted me. Today though, it all finally changed.

I woke up and walked through the atrium and out onto the balcony of his estate to survey the city. The building had a bird's eye view of the lower streets of Noxus and I could see the Ivory ward marketplace from where I was standing. I mused to myself, wondering how the city would treat me after Swain and I complete what we started. Would I be a hero? Would a statue be dedicated to me for my willingness and servitude to Noxus? Might I be praised like the royalty the Generals are? I thought about this regularly now, but my mind always came back to the same conclusion: I'll never know until it happens. The General was awake now too, I could hear him stepping up to the balcony beside me.

"Morning Swain." I kept looking at the city until I noticed that he wasn't replying to me. I turned and looked at him, his bandana was not covering his mouth and he was... smiling. Staring at Noxus just like I was. Beatrice left his shoulder and started flying up above us.

"Its happening tonight." My eyes opened wide in excitement for the news.

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"What do I have to do?" He turned and looked back at me.

"All you have to do Irannius, is stay in the Ivory ward for today. You'll know when our triumph is at hand."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, now go. You don't want to miss it, do you?" I shook my head at him and left. I didn't feel the need to say goodbye to someone that I would be seeing soon, and Swain wasn't one for sentimentality either. I was beyond excited to finally see the fruits of our labor and I dashed off to my destination. My paranoia now seemed to disappear, replaced only with anticipation.

The smile on Jericho's face ceased when his summoner left. He dropped his cane to the ground and stared down into his hands. They were trembling. He kept looking at them until Beatrice landed on his shoulder, immediately his hands stilled.

...

The excitement persisted for hours. Completely enraptured by the thought that, at any moment, it would all be over... and I would then receive my reward. I watched the citizens of Noxus go about their business, living their lives completely ignorant of what was about to happen. I knew that soon, they would look at me differently than they were now. I sat still and tried to be patient... but eventually that patience turned to boredom. If today was the day, then I dared not leave where I was ordered to stay... no matter how droll it became. I thought that no harm would come from resting for a moment. Next thing I knew though, I was fast asleep.

The dream- no, the nightmare that began to form was horrific. Swain and I were on the balcony once more, at least I knew it was Swain. The grotesque raven monstrosity that he could transform into was looking out at Noxus, and the city was... burning. I tried not to approach him, my mind begged me to not go closer but my body started walking forward. The beast turned around and looked me dead in the eyes, and stretched out his hand. I could not scream no matter how much I wanted to. I could only watch in absolute terror as I grabbed onto his claw. The cold, unfeeling darkness that I knew from nightmares long ago returned. It emanated from his palm and it began to cover my entire body, but try as I might I could not get my hand free. It was then that I heard the screams. So many people crying out to me for help, and a part of me knew that their fate would be mine soon as well. The black crept across me and encroached on my throat; I felt pain then... a pain I would not wish on my worst enemy. I shut my eyes as my body agonized, trying to remember that it was all just a nightmare. I would just open my eyes and It would all be gone. But when I opened my eyes, I knew that the nightmare had only just begun.

It was midnight, the screams that I heard came from Noxians in the streets around me. They shouted madly as black robed figures chased after them; those who were not quick enough to escape were converged upon and beaten until unconscious, or dead... I didn't know which. It was the same feeling of helplessness I felt before Skorne was killed, only able to watch and not know how to intervene. Was I still asleep? What in the world was going on? As the bodies were being dragged away by what appeared to be cultists, I noticed a pack of them point at me and whisper to one another. I ran.

I kept running, I heard their footsteps get closer behind me but I dared not look back. Running as desperately as I could, but no route through the city changed how close they were behind me. I took a sharp turn around a building and got halfway across a bridge before my heart couldn't take it anymore. Falling to my knees against the side of the bridge, accepting my fate, the footsteps would be making the same turn any second now. That's when I felt something grab me and pull me over the edge and under the bridge. Before I could utter a sound let alone any resistance, a hand clasped itself over my mouth. I caught a glimpse of the one who grabbed me and was now keeping me pinned down. The man wore a blue shroud and had blades adorning the tips of his makeshift leather cape, his gauntlets had large singular blades fixed to the knuckles of them as well. He held a finger to his lips, notifying me to stay silent as his stern eyes darted from side to side of the bridge's opening. He got up without warning and released me. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath. Had I just been saved? I opened my eyes once more to look for my rescuer, but he was gone. I rolled over onto my stomach to pull myself up off the ground. Something must have gone terribly wrong! Swain needed to know what was happening, but I lacked the focus or the strength to teleport to him. I would have to walk the distance.

There were no screams now as I poked my head out from under the bridge to listen; not even graveyards were this quiet. Whatever the robed figures were trying to accomplish must have been achieved, because not a single one of them was to be found as I carefully made my way through the dilapidated Ivory ward marketplace. Swain's manor was not far away from here.

...

I made it to the doors of his estate. Why was there no one stationed here? I began to panic and think the worst... frantically spending my energy to find Swain. He was in the atrium, hunched over in a chair staring at his hands. Beatrice was nowhere to be found. His hands... why was there blood all over them?

"Swain..." He looked up at me and seemed to be confused.

"You're still alive?"

"What's going on? Why are your hands covered in blood?" He looked over to the side of the room and I followed his gaze. That's when I noticed the body of Vexus Nirac... his throat had been ripped open, and the wound was gushing blood all over the floor.

"I haven't had to get my hands dirty in a long time."

"I don't understand Swain. Why were there people being beaten and abducted in the streets? I was nearly one of them! How was Vexus involved in this?"

"How did you manage to get away?"

"Wait, what? Why does that matter?"

"Hmph. Vladimir, get in here." At his call, the crimson reaper walked in from a separate room and bowed before Swain.

"Yes General?"

"Get rid of the old fool's body, then you can consider our contract fulfilled." Vladimir sighed before crossing the room to retrieve the corpse, his fingers soaked up the blood that was pooling on the floor before he hauled Vexus out of the room on his shoulder. I kept breathing hard from the physical exertion I put myself through while Swain kept staring at me quizzically.

"Why did you kill him?"

"He was one of a few loose ends than needed to be taken care of."

"Who were the others?" He just sat there staring at me. "Swain-"

"-You know... you have a knack for getting out of bad situations. But I guess that's what happens when you trust someone to do a job you ought to do yourself."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you!?" He was frustrated now, and covered his face with the palm of his hand. "I guess it would be best to return to when it all started..." He got up and walked around easily, without the use of his cane. "It was all simple enough."

"What was?" I needed answers, hundreds of questions were filling my head and I direly needed all of it to make sense.

"You were so full of hope then. I can barely see the remnants of that in you. That will soon change. I'm sure you still remember when we first met..." He paced back and forth in the room while he kept speaking. "Your innocence was palpable, it was so... disgusting that I could hardly keep my thoughts straight while entertaining your simple questions. Feigning interest in the 'summoning process' wasn't an easy task. Having to act like I didn't know what any of it was at first, was insulting to my intelligence. I took no small amount of pride in divulging your thoughts because of that. Do you recall that 'blackness' you felt when we connected? I believe that's what you called it... Links do not work only one way, and within seconds I knew your own life better than you did. It was all so simple!"

"What does any of this have to do with what happened tonight?" He ignored my question and continued talking.

"I knew that you grew up in Zaun as an orphan that had been bullied for most of his life. I heard the life of a Zaunite is hard, they take after Noxian ideals after all, but they apply themselves at the mind to find their fame. That's what you wanted most, correct? You could never make it there, so you sought to join the institute just so you can maybe 'carve out your destiny'... Shaping a mind like that was just like igniting oil, it practically burns itself once it gets going. The next step was to fool you into thinking that you could ever be entitled to the same vision as me. So... what could be more heroic than bringing a city-state to glory?"

Swain chuckled to himself and started wiping his bloodied hands on his robes.

"I purposefully withheld as much information from you as I could, just to prod you into wanting to confront me out of frustration. Even the slightest detail then would make you feel like we were connecting." His words were fighting through his laughter. "Having known your past, I just twisted it to fit my purpose... nothing I told you of my history was true and you believed me. As far as the letters went, it was just as you said when you talked about minions, 'Better to let the little guys do all the work, while I come in and claim the reward.' All I had to do was make it seem like an incredible undertaking for you..."

"You... you used me? I was just a pawn the whole time?"

"You act as if you've ever been anything but that! Everyone is a pawn to me. You, Leblanc, Darius, even the institute itself... they were pieces to be used as I saw fit, and they all served their purpose. The next phase of it all was to give you reasons to feel in debt to me. Did you honestly believe that punching Magnus in the throat would make him lose his voice completely? I paid Warwick and Singed to take him from the medical ward to make sure he would never speak again. In fact, you're the one who gave them the orders to do so! Your grief... would later become overwhelming and your 'morals' would force you to 'right the wrong' you did. Pathetic. You had it right in your hands and you gave it straight to them... I guess you did make him mute after all!"

He grinned wickedly at me, watching the expressions on my face as the realization of my actions hit me one after the other. It was all my fault. I was so blind the entire time, caught up in the moment, that I wasn't thinking straight. I could hardly understand each new piece of information I received when tears were flooding from my eyes and pain was throbbing inside my head. He kept speaking once more.

"The key to winning chess is to monitor all of the pieces simultaneously, especially your own, and be willing to make any and all sacrifices. Bribing everyone but Katarina was easy enough, as for her... threats worked wonders to keep her in line. For you, much more care needed to be involved. It wasn't enough to have your robes magically altered to monitor you for me... that's what your 'followers' were for. They existed only to report your actions, and to give you the illusion that they heeded your every order. Because of the planning I had devoted to enveloping your life, you couldn't even see through them when Warwick and Singed embedded doubt into your mind." He contained his laughter and suddenly stilled his expression to that of irritation again. "It was bold of you to see to everyone's terms on their contracts. That moment would be the first of the few times I would underestimate you. I made the decision to go ahead with having you carry out your own letters, instead of disposing of you then. With my "teleport sanctioned summoner", I would have to keep an even tighter grasp on your assets. So I turned my attention to your friends." All thoughts in my head ceased upon hearing the last sentence.

"What... What did you do to them!?" Swain cleared his throat and smugly explained further.

"Katarina had just meddled too far. You were quickly becoming useless to me, as I could not explain anything while she was watching through your eyes. Psychologically, I expected that you would be on the verge of rebellion against me... so I made sure that Skorne would get through to you..."

"Skorne..."

"Love is such... weakness. All I had to do was enlist him into my guard, he did so willingly after I discovered how little he valued his own life. It was either that he would join me... or watch his beloved die. So I kept him around until I felt that you both outlived your usefulness. I'm sure you remember that day as well..."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!? HE WAS A BROTHER TO ME!" The realization that Swain was the one responsible for his death drove me mad. I ran at Swain, unimaginable blind fury engulfed my thoughts as I tried to tackle him to the ground. He merely stepped to the side and tripped me to the floor. I got on my back and prepared to stand up but then talons broke out of the ground and kept me pinned.

"It appears that you shared the same disregard for personal health that he did. The day that he was killed was almost perfectly orchestrated. I say 'almost perfectly', because you ended up surviving it all. The plan was to have Leblanc disguise herself as Jarvan and feign a direct attack against me, making Demacia look like the aggressors in the war, while having previously instructed her regiments to prioritize any raedsel or robed figures that grouped together. I correctly anticipated that you would be with your friend during the battle."

"What has this all been for!? Why tell me now!?" I struggled against the claws that held me down, my clothes began to tear and my arms and legs were being cut but I could not break free.

"To rule of course. Do you think I would settle for anything less after having arranged Boram Darkwill's death? Tonight was to show all the nobles that they are not exempt from my gaze. Their support of me as Grand General should now be taken into extreme consideration. Noxus deserves better leadership... it deserves my guidance... As for telling you now..." He walked over to me, crouched down, and observed how helpless I was. "I didn't think it was fair that 'my summoner' had to go this long without knowing. Being the only one to appreciate the gravity of my work has been droll." My body stayed pinned down. Exhausted, defeated, bleeding, wrought with emotional pain... I was all of these at once. What could I do? This was the end of everything.

"...and here we find ourselves at the precipice of it all. This change... excites me."

"Just kill me..." He stood up suddenly, taken aback by my request, and began pacing the room once more.

"Kill you? Is that how you think you should be rewarded for such faithful service? No Irannius. You're going to get to see the future that we created. After having assaulted me..." Swain gestured to the blood that he had wiped on his robes earlier. "...you will live out the rest of your days in imprisonment. In my infinite mercy, I will stay your execution until I feel that Noxus has finally risen to my standards."

"No..."

"Upon that day will the absolute understanding of your failures and victories be realized."

"No!"

"You will look upon our triumph, all the glory your life amounted to, and then... you will die."

"NOOOOO!"

"Don't fight it, its useless to deny the absolute. You don't have any other choice." I called upon every last drop of will that I had to cleanse out of the claws gripping me to the floor. I fought to stand up while coughing uncontrollably from the emotions that tore at my soul. I lacked any strength to fight him. "Defiant til the end."

"You spent so much time planning, anticipating my every action... but you never once thought that I would refuse to stay down in the end. There is always a choice Swain... and now you're going to have to choose between killing me, or letting me go." I began a teleport incantation. He responded by casting torment at me to attempt to break my concentration. Nothing was going to stop me from finishing the cast except death. He was becoming more worried by the second.

"There is nowhere you can hide! No one who will believe you!" He shouted at me. If he wanted me dead he could have easily done it then... but he didn't. I watched him grow more desperate, amplifying the pain I felt... but I ignored it. "Nothing you can do will stop me..." I thought of him as a friend to me, a mentor... a father.

"Goodbye Jericho."

...

The summoner limped his way into the light-less room. Vayne watched him, hidden from behind the door, while he knelt down beside the bed and collapsed on it. She could hear his muffled cries as he buried his face in the sheets.

"I am too late..." She approached him slowly, wondering why he was here at her room. He suddenly noticed her. "Where is Toxic!?"

"She's safe. Her and her friend are where no one will find them. Not even you."

"Thank you..." He crawled his way across the floor to her and wept onto her boots. She had her crossbow aimed at his head in case he made any sudden movements. What happened to this man to make him so pitiful? "Please... kill me."

"What?"

"Please! I'm begging you!" Irannius looked up directly at the bolt that was aimed at him. She saw in his eyes the very same soul as her own after having found her parents dead many years ago. Everything had been taken away from him. She knelt down before the summoner and took off her glasses to stare directly back at him.

"You have to live Irannius! If you die then he wins, you understand? You can't let that happen!" Vayne reluctantly stood up and started walking out the door. He had come to her first. He trusted her, but there was nothing more that could be done for him. A single tear fell from her eye. She put her glasses back on and left the kindred spirit in the dark behind her. It was right of her to isolate his friends from him, to explain to them both what she knew. He would've wanted her to.

...

The sadness left me then. All emotion replaced with rage... I would not let Swain be rid of me and I would deny him. The thought of being used in his schemes, having my life toyed with, ruined for his gain... made me berserk. I would bide my time, waiting patiently... devoting myself to ending that which he created. He would always expect me in the back of his mind, but I would make him pay for all that he did. Make him pay for Skorne. Something snapped inside my head that moment, and I knew I would never be the same again.

"I must become like him..."

...

Epilogue

21 May, 22 CLE

He approached the ebony wall. The other officials and Generals of Noxus stood behind him as he surveyed the writing that adorned the door's ancient black texture.

"What is your law Grand General?" Swain turned to the crowd present behind him. He looked at Beatrice then, ignoring everyone but the bird that sat on his shoulder while he spoke.

"Fortis moventur montes dum callidus figura mundi. The strong move mountains while the cunning shape the world."

...

4 August, 21 CLE

The summoner left after not having found who he was looking for. The room stayed silent except for the sound of a dim murmuring that could be heard from beneath the empty basin. The noise grew louder and louder until it was being drowned out by the sudden bashing of metal. The entire object shifted around haphazardly before it was lifted up and tossed from its setting. An arm came forth from the pit that the basin once covered, and grasped the stone edge.

Words from the author

I would like to take this time to thank all of my wonderful supporters who stuck with me as I unraveled this story. To all of my beta readers: Thank you for putting up with me while I neglected to provide spoilers to you. You have been awesome. Thank you to Shadow Nadri for letting me use your character, Mikki, from your story, "The Noxian Librarian." To reviewers: Thank you for giving me honest opinions, I still appreciate it even now.

To authors who would like to use any of my world, characters, or input: I would ask that you contact me first before doing so.

For those of you who still are as interested as I am to see where this goes from here: I urge you to read Shadow Nadri's story to see what has become of Irannius while on his quest for revenge. I have been working specifically on all instances that have involved my character and I can assure you that interactions with him are considered canon by me.

This has been my first work in fanfiction and I hope it was enjoyable to read. I do intend to cover a much broader range of stories in the future, I may even be open to suggestions but as of right now I have one idea in particular for my next great work. If any questions remain about anything or just feel like talking in general, I am always open to chat with. You can send me a message through and I will be sure to respond. Try not to put spoilers in the reviews.


End file.
